Falling Teardrops Of Rain
by george's firework
Summary: Bella leaves sunny L.A due to problems she's been having and moves to Forks to live with her two cousins and her loving aunt. In Forks she meets the mysterious Cullen family and her eye is drawn to Jasper but problems occur and prevent their relationship.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

Rain. Wet and cold it reminds me of him too much.

It was all _his_ fault that I was leaving my sunny home of Los Angeles and my loving mother and father to go and live with my cousins.

Sure I shouldn't have said what I said, but he shouldn't have done what he did.

And now no-one can take anything back.

I watched the drops trickle down the window and sighed, what am I doing to my life?

Rain. Wet and cold yet it takes my breath away.


	2. The Final Straw

*Bang!*

I screamed and threw my bag at the wall and then collapsed onto my bed and burst into tears.

"How could he have done this to me?" I cried out loud but I definitely did not expect to be answered.

"Well I don't know Bells, why don't you ask him?" I looked up to see my brother Jacob grinning at me from the doorway. I pointed out of the room.

"Jake. Out. Now" I said it with as much menace as I could at that moment but oh no, my brother could not get it through his thick skull that I wanted to be left alone so he pranced over and sank onto my bed next to me. I scowled and glared at him but he just smirked back.

"What happened now? Oh did Jessica take you shopping again? James cancel the date on Thursday?" At the sound of his name I curled up into a ball and started rocking on the spot while whimpering to myself. Jake seemed to notice my change.

"Bells come on I was kidding! Like James would cancel on you, I mean, he loves you right? Why wouldn't he?" At this I threw my self onto my pillow with tear flowing down my face. Why didn't he understand that I wanted to be left alone?

"Jake I've already told you to get out, I'm not in the mood" I must have said this more harshly than I thought because he stood up swiftly.

"Come and tell me when you're ready Bells, you know you can talk to your big brother about anything." I gave a small nod and he left. Then I caught sight of the picture of James and me on my bedside table.

Jake had taken it last summer when I first met James. He was really sweet and he looked after me really carefully. If I was about to fall he would be the one to catch me and if I fell before he could he would take care of whatever I had bruised that time.

Who knew someone could change so quickly?

After Christmas we came up on our six month anniversary and he took me to a nice restaurant in Montebello. That was when we met Victoria and Laurent.

They seemed a nice couple and we had a good time with them, laughing about relationship problems and other things. At the end of the night we all exchanged numbers and drove home.

That was when James started acting differently.

He never asked me out anymore and it's been a while since he kissed me. He still sits next to me but now instead of sitting right up close to me he sits as far away as the table will allow. He's also been talking on his phone a lot more than he used to. He's gone cold.

That all started five months ago and tonight was the final straw.

I'd decided to confront him and ask him what was going on but when I knocked on his door I got no answer. I walked in on them.

James and Victoria entwined on the couch.

James, my boyfriend.

Victoria, one of my best friends.

Cheating on their other halves.

It's still a shock and it's only just beginning to sink in.

James.

Victoria.

Cheating.

Those are the only words going round my brain. Again and again like they're on a loop. A small part of me wonders if Laurent knows anything but the rest of me is focused on that image, the image I see whenever I close my eyes.

James.

Victoria.

Cheating.

Anger.

He didn't even look up when I came in. Not when I gasped. Not when I started to cry. Not even when I asked him what he was doing, why he was doing this. He certainly looked up when I emptied the jug of ice water over his head. I think Victoria may have noticed when I slapped her but I'm not sure. Maybe they heard the vase smash and the door slam but who knows. Not me.

I can hear dad yelling at mum. He's drunk again and the fighting will start soon.

I need to get out of here.

I did the only thing I could.

I packed my bag.

And I ran.


	3. Leaving

**I'm really sorry if it takes me a while to update but I get severe writer's block sometimes and it takes me a while to get over it.**

**Hope you have enjoyed the story so far and sorry if I've confused anyone at all, this is my first story. Thanks for reading.**

**Song inspiration for this chapter: With or Without You- Shaun Smith (Yes you guessed it, I love him! Shaun to win and sorry if anyone disagrees)**

I sat nervously in the airport looking around me every few seconds.

I was expecting to see Jake or another member of my family come running up to me at any moment and demand I come home. The other people in the departure lounge were looking at me nervously and some were even edging away a bit.

I wondered what they were doing but then I realised how I looked. I was glancing around and I was soaked to the skin as today was one of Los Angeles rare rainy days.

I breathed a huge sigh of relief when they called for my flight and I stood up to get on the plane.

At first my only thought had been to run and get as far away from there as possible with my limited money supply but as I got into the taxi I realised I would need a better plan than that so I started thinking and the answer didn't come to me until I got into check-in to order a ticket. I pulled out my phone and pressed 5 on speed-dial.

"Hello?"

"Alice, oh thank goodness," I breathed.

"BELLA?! Oh my goodness it really is you!!!" she shrieked so loud I actually had to hold the phone away from my ear.

"So how are you? Why are you calling? Do you have a fashion emergency? Do you have boy trouble? I can help with whatever you…." She babbled on and after a minute or two I found a gap and burst out:

"Alice can I come and stay with you and Emmett and Esme? I know it's sudden but I need a place to stay, I'm…I'm having a few problems at home at the moment." I said quietly.

"Oh definitely! I'm sure that'd be fine. What time are you arriving? Are you driving or do you need someone to pick you up from the airport? Hang on what are the problems?" I sighed, she didn't miss a thing.

"I'm taking the first flight out so I should be there at around 10:30 so if you could pick me up that would be great. Do you mind if I wait until the car journey home to tell you what's wrong." I crossed my fingers and hoped she wouldn't start spouting questions again.

"Sure!" she squeaked, "Esme's going to be so excited you're coming to stay! And of course Emmett has missed his little bear cub of a sister!" I smiled in relief but then tensed up when the final call for my flight cam over the intercom.

"Ali it's been great talking to you but they've just given the final call so I need to go."

"Ok I'll see you at about 10:30. I can't wait!" I groaned inside, this meant more Bella Barbie didn't it? I was about to say goodbye when I realised the phone was already disconnected. Alice was still the hyper pixie that I knew and loved.

I sighed and picked up my bags and walked onto the plane and towards my new life.


	4. At the Airport

**Now this is going to be a chapter mainly in Alice's POV but with a bit of Bella too and I'm really sorry to anyone who absolutely loves the Alice/Jasper story because this isn't going to be an A/J story. **

**Chapter Song: I'll Return the Favour- Keri Hilson & Timberland**

"Ok I'll see you at about 10:30. I can't wait!" I put the phone down and then squealed at the top of my lungs. Emmett came running in holding a bottle of washing up liquid.

"What happened? What happened? Don't worry Alice I am here!" He declared dramatically and I looked at him for a second before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Yeah Emmett……. I'm sure……. You'll terrify anyone……….. With a bottle….Of Fairy liquid" I said while gasping for breath. He looked confused for a second then look down at the bottle he was holding. I laughed again as it dawned on him.

"Oh yeah," He smiled sheepishly, "So what was with the screaming?"

"I'll give you some clues but you have to guess." I jumped up and ran to my walk-in wardrobe, I loved making him guess. I came out a second later with a bell in my hand and a hairband with fake bear ears on it. He looked thoughtful for several minutes.

"OH! Bellabear is coming to town!" He started jumping around the room like a mad thing and I giggled as the floor vibrated. Mum burst through the door.

"Alice! What have I told you about giving Emmett sugar?!" she cried.

"No mum, don't worry! I didn't give him any sugar but I _did _inviteBellatostaywithusasshe'shavingproblemsathomeandneededaplacetostay." I said this really quickly and then looked at her hopefully.

"That's fine Alice; you know how much I love my niece. When is she arriving?" I sighed with relief.

"I'm picking her up from the airport at 10:30, oh Emmett do you want to come?" I asked turning to the mad man-child who was still bouncing around. He paused.

"Do I want to come? DO I WANT TO COME? What kind of a stupid question is that? Of course I _want _to come…but I can't." He looked at me apologetically.

"Why not? You just said how much you wanted to come."

"I already made plans. I'm taking Rose out for dinner in Seattle." I huffed.

"Fine," then a thought occurred to me, "but that means I'm going to hear what's wrong with Bella first!" I sang while dancing around him and back into my wardrobe.

I came out about ten minutes later, wearing a cute yellow sundress and matching flats, to find Rosalie standing in the middle of my room.

"What did you say to Emmett? He looked like someone ran over Mr. Fluffykins." I rolled my eyes at the mention of Emmett's ridiculously named hamster.

"Bella's coming to town and he's upset because he can't join me to pick her up." She chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"I should have known. This house only turns into an earthquake zone when Emmett's really excited." She smiled at me and then left. I flopped onto my bed and pulled my phone out of my bag.

"Y'ello," I smiled at the sound of my boyfriend's voice.

"Hey Demi,"

"Oh hey Tinkerbelle, what's up baby?" I growled.

"How many times have I told you not to call me Tinkerbelle?"

"Umm, that's the 372nd time I think but I'm not sure besides it doesn't matter I'll always call you Tinkerbelle, so what's up?" I paused, why had I called him again? Oh yeah!

"My cousin Bella is coming up from L.A to stay for a bit so can you take us shopping on Saturday?" I would take my car but my Porsche won't hold enough bags.

"Sure, when's she getting here?" I smiled, I knew he would do it, he does anything for me.

"Umm in about…" I glanced at the clock, oh crap! "Yikes in 45 minutes! And it takes me 30 to get to Sea-Tac on a good day! Got to go, love you babe." With that I snapped my phone shut and ran out to the garage where I slid into my beloved yellow Porsche and within minutes I was speeding towards my cousin.

**B PoV**

I stood up and stretched; a 3 hour flight wasn't that long but still long enough for me to go numb. I sighed and bent down to pick up my bag and then joined the other passengers jostling to get off the plane.

"Have a good day and I hope you enjoyed the journey!" I glanced at the flight attendant; she was tall, blonde and very plastic. I smiled weakly and climbed down the steps onto the runway where a bus was waiting to take us to the arrivals lounge.

After a 10 minute ride we stopped and I climbed off the bus. The arrivals lounge was milling with people greeting loved ones and I couldn't see Alice anywhere; she hadn't gotten any taller then.

"Bella! Bella! Bella! Over here!!!!! I'm over here! Get out of my way! That's my cousin you're touching get away from her!!" I laughed as a high-pitched voice came over the crowd and I got a view of Alice bouncing up and down next to the shops, waving her arm madly at me with a smile that made her look like she'd slept with a coat hanger in her mouth. I made my way over to her.

"Bella! Oh my goodness I'm so happy you're here! We've got the spare room all set up for you and yes I was right we definitely need to go shopping on Saturday." She said while scrutinising my boring outfit with a disapproving look. I glanced at what she was wearing and was surprised I hadn't noticed earlier, she wasn't exactly hard to miss in a bright yellow sundress.

"Come on let's get to the car, which by the way matches my dress!" I groaned quietly as I remembered I had promised to tell her everything, it was going to be a long way home.

I turned around to pick up my bags and then I set off after Alice who had disappeared into the crowds but was easy to follow due to her dress.

I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going when I collided with something tall and muscular.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry; I guess I wasn't looking where I was going." I apologized while looking down at my high-top clad feet.

"That's ok darlin' I'm used to having pretty girls throw themselves at me but I've never met one quite like you. Look up so I can see your pretty face." I blushed, he had a slight Texan drawl but his voice was deep and rich. I felt a large hand grip my chin and push my face up. I gasped.

I was looking into the most shocking eyes ever. They were light blue around the very edges but then they darkened into deep purple around the pupil. Even more colour flooded my face as I realised I was gawking at him.

Then I noticed he was staring at me as well and if it was possible my face went even redder.

**Ok I'm going to try and clear things up because even I'm getting a bit confused.**

**Bella is Jacob's sister so there will be no Bella-Jacob in this.**

**Bella is Alice's cousin. Alice is Rosalie's sister. Emmett isn't actually Bella's brother but he thinks of her as the little sister he never had.**

**Emmett has two brothers: Edward and Jasper and their Dad is Carlisle the doctor who is in love with Esme who is Rosalie and Alice's mum.**

**Emmett and Rosalie are going out and Alice is going out with a boy called Demetri who she met on one of her many shopping trips.**

**Edward, Jasper and Bella are all single and Jacob is dating someone he met at school but that doesn't matter because we won't be hearing much from Jake in this story.**

**Hope that cleared things up and sorry if I've confused anyone even more.**

**Reviews inspire me, especially if they contain ideas, so you know what to do!**


	5. Truth

**Chapter Song- Tell Me Why-Taylor Swift (I don't know why but the title screamed out to me)**

"Bella? What are you doing? Who's this?" Alice was still as hyper as ever as she came bouncing over. I heard her but at the moment I was focused on the Adonis-like figure who still had one hand on my chin and the other arm wrapped around my waist.

I had to admit I was grateful for the support, my legs felt like jelly.

But all too soon he let go.

"Hi, I'm sorry for keeping you from your friend, neither of us were looking where we were going and we bumped into each other. I must be going now but it was nice bumping into you." He looked at me as he said this but I noticed that some of the friendliness and warmth had disappeared from his voice.

"Come on Bella! Everyone's waiting for you at home!" I cringed at that.

"Who exactly is everyone?" I questioned.

"Oh just Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Demetri and Carlisle." I frowned, who was Carlisle? And I had never heard of Demetri before.

"Who are Carlisle and Demetri?" Alice paused in her bouncing.

"Oh did I not tell you? Demetri is my boyfriend, I met him while I was shopping," at this I rolled my eyes, "And Carlisle is Emmett's father. Didn't he ever tell you that?" I shook my head and she continued, "Apparently he has two adopted sons who are brothers but no-one ever sees them and no-one knows why they're never seen." I frowned and shrugged but didn't say anything more as we had finally reached the parking lot. Wow!

Alice was not kidding when she said her car matched her dress because right in front of us was a canary yellow Porsche 911 Turbo.

Alice chuckled when she saw my mouth drop.

"I thought you'd react like that. Well Bella I would like to introduce you to my baby," She smiled as she ran a hand over the bonnet. I remained speechless as I climbed into the car and I stayed that way until Alice reminded me of what we'd talked about.

"So what happened? Why are you running away from home? You know you can tell me anything Bells," When she used Jake's nickname for me it all came pouring out.

I told her about Charlie turning into an alcoholic because he lost a colleague. I told her about how he used to roll in drunk at 3 in the morning and start fighting with Renee over nothing. I talked about my belief that she would never leave him because she loved him too much but when he started being violent my belief wavered.

Not as much as when she came home late one night and took Charlie into the living room saying she needed to talk to him.

Jake and I were listening on the stairs outside the door as she told Charlie that she couldn't deal with it anymore and he needed to get over his colleague's death and quit drinking. That was the worst night of fighting.

I then started telling her about James and the withdrawal he went through after we met Victoria and Laurent. I tried talking to him about it but he accused me of cheating on him with Laurent. Things were said and we didn't talk for a week but then he came begging for me to take him back and forgive him.

I told her about how much worse he got and how he became so cold and distant. I was going to confront him, I said, and I knocked on his door and then walked in on him and Victoria. I talked about how he ignored me and I opened my mouth again to tell her about my decision to leave but I found that I couldn't speak.

Alice passed me a tissue and then took one for herself and dabbed at the tears running down her cheeks. I don't think either of us had realised we'd been crying but I was grateful when I realised she had pulled over.

She leaned across the gear stick and gave me a hug and then leaned back.

"Bella I'm so sorry, I never realised you had been through that. I'm glad you came to stay and got away from them." I smiled through my tears and we exchanged another hug before she put the car back into Drive and we continued along our way.

"So you must have packed hurriedly, what clothes did you bring?" I smiled at her effort to steer the conversation away.

"Well I can't remember exactly what I brought but I know there were lots of sweats and over-sized T-shirts," Her face turned to a look of horror.

"We are going shopping this Saturday, there is no doubting that!" I smirked.

This was the beginning of a long and good, yet maybe slightly odd, friendship.

**Ok I know that last line was a bit corny but I couldn't resist. Any ideas you have in reviews please. Reviews are like chocolate, sweet but it leaves you wanting more. Thanks ciao**


	6. First of Many Bella Barbie time

**Heyy I wanted to say thanks to everyone who has favourited me or put me on alert or reviewed, I appreciate it all. Please could people send me any ideas they want me to put in.**

**Yay my exam week is over! I only have French and German speaking tests to do and no more test for the rest of this school year! I'm celebrating by eating Toblerone and giving you nice people a chapter! And next week I will be busy because the little that remains of my year (the others are going on a trip to Belgium) are having an activity week, yay!**

**Chapter Song- Waking Up In Vegas-Katy Perry (This isn't actually inspiration it's just what I happen to be listening to at the time)**

I swallowed as I climbed out of the car which was parked in front of a large, beautiful house which belonged to the Brandons **(A/N the Es/R/A family is the Brandon family) **and smiled weakly at Esme who was standing on the porch.

"Bella! So good to see you again! Come inside!" Esme wrapped her arms around me in a motherly gesture and I sank into it, it had been a long time since Renee hugged me.

I pulled back and she took my hand as she turned to lead me into the house.

"The kitchen's over there and there's a dining room through that door. That door leads to the back garden where you'll find the swimming pool and hot-tub. That door is the bathroom and over there is my study." She turned and smiled at me before leading me up a flight of stairs.

"Alice's room, Rosalie's room, my room, music room and this is your room!" I beamed at her as she opened the door. This room was perfect.

It was large and open with a door leading onto my own balcony and another door in the corner leading to the bathroom I would be sharing with Alice.

The walls were a light blue and there was a light red tiled floor. The ceiling was a dark-brown wood that followed the slope of the roof.

Esme had already furnished it for me with two chests which matched the ceiling colour and a bed with a matching frame and a palm-printed duvet which matched the curtains and the rug.

It was just so… me.

"Thank you so much Esme! It's incredibly perfect!" I smiled to myself that was a phrase I had picked up from Jessica.

"That's fine dear, I'm sorry to leave so soon but I need to get to work. I'm trying to sell a house I rebuilt to a couple who keep coming back and then leaving." Esme was a house restorer **(I doubt that's actually what it's called but I don't know so oh well) **and she loved her job so who was I to keep her?

"Go on. I probably have some plans to meet everyone anyway and Alice will want to play Bella Barbie." Right on cue the evil pixie herself bounced into the room, as if she had been called, holding a make-up box and a clothes bag.

I groaned and Esme laughed.

"Alice don't torture Bella too much, she just got here, you'll need to ease her in." she smirked and left.

I sighed in defeat and settled down to let Alice get to work.

_2 hours later_

"Alice! I am not wearing that!" I shrieked.

"Oh but Bella you'll look so pretty!" She cried.

I sighed. Alice had sent me into the bathroom with the clothes bag with me under strict orders to get changed and not look in the mirror until she got there.

She was trying to force me into a little dress that had a low neckline (in my standards) and a very short skirt.

"But Alice the dress barely even touches the tops of my legs it's so short!" I cried.

"Yeah so? You'll look really hot! All the boys will be drooling!" She answered.

"They better not be, we're going to see Emmett and Demetri who, last time I checked, are both going out with my cousins." Alice didn't say anything and I faltered.

"We are just going to see Emmett and Demetri aren't we? Alice?" I was nervous now.

"Well Emmett invited us to his house and well, you know, Edward and Jasper might be there!" I sighed, typical Alice.

"Fine I'll put this sad excuse for a dress on but I'm not wearing that underwear or those shoes." I heard nothing and then the door opened and Alice came in.

"I'm sorry to do this to you Bella but you will wear those."

Everything went black.


	7. Surprise!

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? Fine I don't own Twilight- Are ya happy now? :'(**

**Sorry about any confusion in the last chapter ending- Alice blindfolded Bella and then Bella passed out of her own accord because she couldn't see, Bella doesn't like being unable to see in this story.**

**I've also just realised that in the chapter 'Leaving' Bella asks Alice if she can stay with her, Esme and Emmett so I'm sorry about that because at that point I was still unsure about the relationships.**

**In this story Carlisle, Edward and Jasper are mythical creatures.**

**Here's the next chapter and I'm not going to tell you whose point of view it's in, you'll find out later in the story. Well actually you'll probably figure it out before the end of the chapter if you've been paying attention.**

I watched out of the second story window, being sure to keep myself hidden from view, as the bright yellow Porsche belonging to Alice drove up our long drive.

I watched as she stepped out in a short black dress with orange lines all over it. It was a short dress and it was strapless and it made her look incredibly pretty but of course I couldn't have her.

I watched as another girl stepped out of the car in an equally short dress. She was a new girl who I didn't know and I wondered what she would look like when she turned round. Of course she would be nothing compared to Alice.

When she turned around I froze realising I was wrong; there was a more beautiful girl in the world than Alice. And I was looking at her.

Suddenly the girl glanced up and I got a view of her face before I stepped hastily away from the window that I had moved closer to so I could see the new girl.

While a part of me wondered if she'd seen me another part of me was storing that image in my head so I could see it over and over again.

She had long chestnut brown hair that flowed over her shoulders and reached her waist at the back. Her pale face was heart-shaped with a light blush spreading over her cheeks. The thing that most stood out were her eyes.

Deep brown eyes that reminded me of the eyes of a doe.

Deep brown eyes that reminded me of my mother.

I sighed and turned away from the window completely. I decided I would go and hide myself at the top of the stairs to see if I could hear what Alice and the rest of them were saying.

"So welcome home Bellabear!" Emmett's overenthusiastic voice boomed around the room and I cringed, his voice still scared me after 2 years.

"It's good to be back, Em, you know how much I've missed you!" I smiled slightly at the new voice. It sounded like the lightest of tinkling bells which was well suited to her name. I was guessing her name was Bella and not 'Bellabear'

"Bella! This is my boyfriend Demetri!" Alice squeaked. I scowled at that, even if I had found a new angel it didn't mean I wasn't jealous.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," I smiled at that; the angel was polite even if she wasn't sure about the stranger.

"You too, Alice has told me a lot about you." I wondered why she had come here; I knew she wasn't Esme's daughter from what Carlisle had told me. Maybe she was Alice's cousin. Why had she suddenly shown up with no warning? If she had told people she was coming it would be all over the town by now- Forks was a very small town.

"So little sister why the spur of the moment decision to come to this miserable town?" That made me very confused; little sister?

"Emmett how many times do we have to tell you Bella's not your little sister?" I heard Rosalie's exasperated voice echo around the room.

"I _know _she's not my little sister Rosie, I'm not stupid! So why the move Bells?" he continued. There was silence for a moment. I edged forwards to see what was happening but unfortunately Emmett caught my movement. I groaned internally. I heard a similar groan beside me and realised my brother was doing the exact same as me.

My brother and I were twins. Not identical twins but fraternal so we still have a special bond but we don't look at all like each other.

"Brothers!" Emmett's voice boomed up the staircase and I cringed again, "Come and introduce yourselves to our guests!" We turned to look at each other and nodded weakly at the same time.

We turned back and glided down the stairs to where our guests were standing. Bella was hidden from view by Emmett and I couldn't se her properly.

"Jasper, Edward this is Rosalie, Alice, Demetri and Bella!" I scowled at him, he was too cheerful.

"Everyone these are my adopted brothers Jasper and Edward!" He beamed at us and we both muttered hi to our guests.

Emmett moved slightly and we both caught sight of Bella for the first time. At least I thought it was the first time for my brother; I had already seen her as she entered the house.

Bella looked up and gasped as we had.

"You!" she whispered. I thought she was talking to me at first but then I realised she was staring at my brother who was staring right back with shock written al over his face.

"You're the one from the airport!" He whispered.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I wonder how many of you will be able to guess whose POV we're in…**

**Reviews make me happy but they can be unexpected, like the result of Britain's Got Talent!**


	8. Surprise! BPOV

**This is Surprise! In Bella POV plus a little more. What is going on in her mind when she sees the Cullen brothers? Let's Find Out**

**Song- Right Round-Flo Rida (have I used this one before?)**

I sighed as I woke up to find myself in Alice's car with the death-traps on my feet.

"Bella what happened back there? I was getting really worried!"

"I'm sorry for frightening you Alice but I have a phobia of not being able to see; I don't know what it's called but every time I can't see anything I freak and pass out." I shuddered while remembering a particularly scary time.

"Sorry Bella! I didn't know but don't worry I will make sure no-one ever does that to you!" She beamed at me and I smiled back. Then my jaw dropped.

Alice had just turned the corner and we were now right in front of the most beautiful house ever.

It was old and Victorian from the looks of it but I wasn't sure; Esme could probably tell me in a second what year it was built in. It was incredibly beautiful and there was a pool out back but it gave off a sinister feeling somehow and I shivered involuntarily.

I turned and saw Alice looking out at the house with her jaw on the floor. She closed her mouth and turned to me.

"Wow! This house is amazing!" She whispered to me. I nodded.

"Yeah but don't you get the feeling that it's kind of sinister?" I replied. She nodded and got out of the car and I followed suit.

Alice looked absolutely incredible in a strapless black dress with orange lines forming a pattern all over it. She was wearing strappy black platform shoes with a six inch heel that still didn't make her taller than me. Ok I was wearing 5 inch heels but still! She is absolutely tiny!

I turned away from Alice to look at the garden which was absolutely huge and disappeared into the forest.

"Shall we go in or not Bella?" I turned realising Alice was talking to me but not before my eye caught a movement in one of the upper story windows. I turned back and looked up at it but the thing that had caused the movement was gone. Weird.

"Bella are you ok?" I turned back to Alice.

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's go in, I'm sure they're waiting for us.

She beamed at me before bouncing up the steps to ring the bell. I shook my head at her enthusiasm but before I could move or do anything else I was swept up into a bone crushing hug. The kind of hug that could only be given by one person.

"So welcome home Bellabear!" Emmett cried. I beamed at him but couldn't say anything due to the fact that he was crushing my lungs. He realised this and dropped me. I coughed.

"It's good to be back, Em, you know how much I've missed you!" I cried and he beamed at me. Alice tugged on my hand.

"Bella! This is my boyfriend Demetri!" She squeaked. I turned towards him. He was tall with dark hair and tanned skin and dark blue eyes. I smiled shyly at him.

"Hi it's nice to meet you." I said quietly. He smiled back at me and reached out a hand for me to shake.

"You too, Alice has told me a lot about you." He turned to look at his tiny girlfriend and there was so much love in his eyes. I sighed internally; it looked like Alice had found her perfect man.

"So little sister why the spur of the moment decision to come to this miserable town?" I chuckled softly when Rosalie hit him up the back of the head.

"Emmett how many times do we have to tell you Bella's not your little sister?" She sounded very exasperated and I guess this had happened several times.

"I _know _she's not my little sister Rosie. I'm not stupid! So why the move Bells?" We all suppressed laughs when Emmett said he wasn't stupid but he didn't seem to notice.

I saw the curious looks on everyone's faces and opened my mouth to tell them I just needed to get away but Emmett cut in before I could.

"Brothers!" Emmett's voice boomed, "Come and introduce yourselves to our guests!" he cried. There was a movement at the top of the stairs but before I could see who was coming down Emmett shifted so that he was standing directly in front of where I was sitting on the sofa. I looked at him curiously but he avoided my eye.

"Jasper, Edward this is Rosalie, Alice, Demetri and Bella!" He exclaimed cheerfully and I chuckled very quietly. He was just a little kid sometimes.

"Everyone these are my adopted brothers Jasper and Edward!" I tried to look round him to see them but he wouldn't budge. I heard them both mutter hi.

Then Emmett shifted and I stood up so I could introduce myself properly. I looked at the two new people and blushed. They were both very handsome.

The smaller of the two had messy bronze hair and piercing green eyes that darkened until they were nearly black at the pupil. He was lean and slightly muscular but nothing compared to Emmett who looked like he was on steroids.

Then I glanced at the taller one and my mind started to spin. He looked very familiar with a light tan and honey blond hair that hung in slight waves. I was sure I'd seen him before but I just couldn't figure out where.

Until he looked up.

I gasped as I saw his eyes. It was the person who'd caught me at the airport. The one who had the eyes that were light blue fading into purple. I remembered now that he had a slight Texan drawl but that didn't matter.

"You!" I gasped. I saw the other boy look at me oddly but I didn't care, I was too focused on his brother.

"You're the one from the airport!" He whispered. We stood there and stared at each other for a while until Emmett broke the silence.

"Jasper you've already met Bella?" His voice was a lot sharper than before.

"Yes I bumped into her at the airport yesterday, we talked for about a minute and then Alice came back and she left." His tone seemed guarded and cautious; very different to the light and friendly tone he'd used when he caught me. I wondered what was wrong.

Suddenly a door opened somewhere and a wind ghosted across my face and towards the boy I assumed to be Edward. He immediately stiffened as did Jasper.

The door closed again and Edward closed his eyes with his face scrunched up in a way that suggested he was in pain. Jasper whipped around to face him and his lips started vibrating as if he was speaking but incredibly fast.

Everyone was staring at Edward but my eyes were focused on Jasper. He wasn't breathing.

Something in Edward seemed to snap and he opened his eyes forcefully and I was shocked to see they had changed colour. They were pitch black.

He sprang towards me. Several things happened in that instant.

Alice and Rosalie screamed. Emmett yelled "no!" Demetri froze. A handsome blonde man in a doctor's coat came running in faster than I thought possible yelling "Edward snap out of it!" and Jasper leapt in front of me a split second before Edward reached me.

There was a crash like two boulders colliding and I was thrown backwards.

Jasper had Edward in a headlock and was struggling with him as he continued to try and get to me.

"Carlisle! A little help would be appreciated here!" Jasper grunted and the blonde doctor man helped Jasper hurry Edward out of the door. There were a few bangs and what sounded like a growl.

Everyone was staring at me and suddenly the ground came up to meet my face as I fainted for the second time in one day.

**Oooh cliff-hanger! What's going to happen now? What was going through your mind as you read the chapter? Tell me your thoughts! Reviews are like mini Toblerone, I can't get enough and I smile whenever I see one! Don't hate me for ending it like that! And sorry for having Bella faint **_**again**_** I just like ending it that way!**


	9. What just happened?

**I am sorry about the ending in the last chapter- it was terrible- but it was the only way I could think of it ending to keep going with my original idea.**

**Hope everyone is looking forward to the summer holidays! I'm looking forward to the rest of this week- activity time!**

**Song- Jai Ho- Pussycat Dolls**

I woke up the scent of smelling salts being wafted under my nose. A cold hand laid itself on my forehead and I gasped as my eyes came into sharp focus of the man in front of me.

"Bella? Are you awake? Can you hear me?" The blonde doctor man was crouched in front of me with one hand on my forehead and another holding a small jar of smelling salts. I nodded weakly.

"I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen, please just call me Carlisle, and I'm sorry about what happened there." I frowned while trying to remember what had happened and then my mouth popped open as I figured it out.

"What happened? Why did he try and…attack me?" I think that's what he was doing anyway…

"I'm terribly sorry Bella. Emmett knows better and should have left him upstairs. My son Edward has a condition where he gets extremely frustrated when strangers come to his house. I'm so sorry you had to witness it first hand like that. I'm sure he will apologize later. Jasper's taken him outside to calm him down."

The explanation seemed to satisfy the others but something wasn't quite right.

"But what about the crash there was when Jasper tried to stop Edward from getting to me? And why is your hand so cold? And why did Edward's eyes change colour and Jasper stop breathing?" Carlisle closed his eyes and muttered.

"Too perceptive, what do I say now?" He opened his eyes again and some emotions I couldn't place flitted across them.

"When Jasper crashed into Edward a shelf unit fell over in the kitchen which explains the crash and I had just had ice on my hand as I had hit it earlier and it was swelling up. As for Edward's eyes; the lighting in here is dodgy and can make things seem different." I frowned again, those were perfectly good explanations but it just didn't feel right, it felt stiff and forced. He hadn't answered my question about Jasper not breathing but I let that pass knowing that the answer wouldn't satisfy me.

The others had already sat down on the selection of sofas and armchairs in the living room so I quietly headed over to join them. I sank into the fluffy white rug before the giant window and joined in the conversation.

After several hours of chat Alice and I decided to leave and go home.

"Rose are you coming?" Alice yelled as we got out the door.

"No that's alright. I'm sure my monkey man can give me a ride later." She smirked and waved us off before walking back inside to Emmett.

"Well that…experience earlier was…interesting." Alice cried as enthusiastically as ever.

"It was weird not interesting Alice! If you had just been attacked by a guy would you be saying it was interesting?!" I shrieked this last part and she winced and then smirked at me.

"Well I wouldn't have actually minded, he was pretty hot and by the blush on your face when you saw him you thought so too." I felt my face heat up and looked out of the window.

"That's what I thought. He was so cute though wasn't he? Shame about his condition." I smirked at her.

"Well actually I preferred Jasper myself…" I covered my ears and waited for the squealing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Bella we could totally set you and him up! But I disagree, Edward was cuter!" I looked at her with my mouth open.

"Alice don't you have a boyfriend?" I cried.

"Yeah so? I can still talk about hot guys! It's not gonna kill Demi!" I chuckled and then I realised the car had stopped and we were home.

"Alice I'm really tired. I'm gonna go and get some sleep." I sighed while shaking my head at my cousin's bounciness. How could someone so small have so much energy?

"Okily dokily!" she squeaked before bouncing off to her room.

I tugged the death traps off my feet and dressed in my favourite pyjama set of an old baseball shirt from my dad and holey sweats.

I brushed my teeth and then feel onto my bed.

I was asleep before my head the pillow.

"_Bella? Bella!" I could hear Alice but I couldn't see her._

"_Bella! You have to get to the house!" This time it was Emmett's booming voice but how could I get to the house if I couldn't see anything and didn't know where I was?_

"_Don't worry 'bout them Darlin' they're just jealous that I have you all to myself!" That was Jasper's Texan drawl. I knew because I could recognise it anywhere and then I saw the owner of the voice himself._

_He was sitting in a tree on a branch high above my head and Edward was perched next to him._

_Suddenly they both leapt down from the tree and started circling me slowly._

"_I must say Bella you look beautiful," Edward's voice was like velvet but it chilled me to the bone, "One might even say…mouth-watering!" He hissed at me and a look of…hunger? flitted through his eyes._

"_Yes I agree Edward but I don't think there's enough to share between two." Jasper's voice still contained that Texan drawl and it sent shivers through me but these were not good shivers. All my bodily instincts were telling me that I needed to run but I didn't know if I could. Where would I run if I could? I couldn't see a thing apart from Jasper, Edward and the tree they had been sitting in._

"_Bella darlin' you look scared. There's no need to be scared darlin'" Jasper whispered._

"_What are you?" I said softly._

"_Now, now Bella. These things will come with time." Edward hissed. I wrapped my arms around myself as they started to close in._

"_Calm down Bella. We're not going to hurt you." They were coming closer and closer. I could feel Jasper's breath on my neck and I shivered again but this time it was due to the coldness of his breath._

"_Please leave me alone." I pleaded._

"_Bella. You know we won't hurt you." Jasper was right at my neck now and I could feel his lips against my collarbone._

"_Just close your eyes Bella. It'll all be over soon." I squeezed my eyes closed involuntarily and for some reason I blushed._

"_Now that's just taking things too far Bella." I squeezed my eyes even harder closed and then snapped them open as I felt Jasper's teeth graze my neck._

I sat bolt upright in my bed with sweat dripping down my neck and snapped my eyes open as I had in my dream/nightmare. Then I nearly had a heart attack.

There was someone standing at the foot of my bed.

**Sorry about the wait but I've had a busy week. Reviews are like puppies; they make me laugh or they just make me happy!**


	10. Unexpected

**Life really sucks sometimes and the guys I know, and used to like, are jerks**

I shrieked and groped around on my side table to find the light without taking my eyes off the person at the foot of my bed that hadn't moved since I'd woken up. Finally I found the switch and flicked my light on. I closed my eyes for the briefest second against the sudden flash of light and then opened them again and gasped.

The person was gone.

I shook my head and fell back into my pillows. I must have been hallucinating or something because there was no way someone could have come into my room and then left in the blink of an eye.

I sighed and sat up again before getting out of bed and going over to check the doors and windows.

Yep the doors were all locked as they had been and so was the window. There was no way anyone would have been able to get out that fast without me noticing.

Unless they were still here.

I gasped as this thought occurred to me and I immediately started searching my entire room to see if there was any trace of someone being here but after an hour of searching had passed I was still empty-handed.

I shook my head and laughed to myself quietly; maybe I was going crazy. I pulled on my robe and opened the door to the corridor. I put my head into the corner and padded through to the dining room where I opened the French windows and walked onto the balcony that over-looked the pool.

I leaned against the railing and looked out into the night while thinking about everything that had happened since I got here.

Suddenly I frowned and leaned further over the balcony, squinting into the darkness. I thought I had just seen…but no…it couldn't be.

I gasped again.

Jasper Cullen was standing outside my house, right beneath where I stood right now.

"Bella?" I recognised the slight drawl in his hushed whisper.

"Jasper? What on earth are you doing standing outside my house? How did you get here?" I hissed at him.

"Bella I would like to be able to see your face when I talk to you. I'm coming up." I was shocked into silence. First Jasper's brother attacks me, now Jasper himself shows up to my house without an explanation and now he's climbing up my balcony to talk to me when he hasn't said anything to me outside of a very busy airport. Great.

"Jasper you are officially the craziest person I have ever met." I stopped myself from adding "But also the hottest".

"Thanks for the confidence boost Bella." He grunted as he pulled himself over the railing next to where I was standing. I backed away a bit.

"Bella I came to apologise for my brother's behaviour earlier. How much did Carlisle tell you?" He asked. I paused for a minute; did he have to come in the middle of the night? What was wrong with coming to my house in the day time like a normal person?

"He told me Edward suffered from xenophobia especially when strangers come into the house and he told me that his skin was so cold because he had had an ice pack on it. He said the crash came from a shelf unit falling over in the kitchen." I breathed in deeply having said all this in one breath. He rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath. He opened his mouth to say something but I jumped in before he could.

"Why did you have to come and apologize now? Why not during daylight?" I questioned. He turned away from me.

"I don't know Bella. I just felt the need to come and apologize now." He turned and looked deep into my eyes before jumping over the railing and disappearing from sight without another word.

**Weird huh? Can't really call that a cliff hanger can I? Sorry it's short. Thanks to everyone whose put me on Favourite and Alert lists but can I please get somemore reviews?! Love ya all**


	11. At the Beach

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and put me on alert or favourite lists. Cocoloco123 I got your latest review the second before I started writing this chapter, I love getting a little Bing bong email thing!**

**Disclaimer- Me: Do I really have to say it?**

**Edward: Yes (starts to stare deep into TBBs eyes)**

**Me: (Dazzled by Edward) I. Do. Not. Own. Twilight.**

**Edward: Very good (leaves)**

**Me: Great, now I'm depressed…again!**

I stared after him for a few minutes before shaking my head and heading back to bed to try and get some sleep. I lay in bed for about half an hour before sinking into sleep and into another dream but this was different to the other.

"_Bella darlin', where you been? We've been waiting for ages and Maggie has been getting very impatient while waiting for mummy." Jasper beamed at me and I chuckled at the sight of our honey-haired daughter bobbing up and down impatiently at his side._

"_Mummy where have you been?" She whined._

"_Now, now sweetheart calm down. I went and got us…ice cream!" She squealed and wrapped her arms around my legs before seizing her cone and running off to eat it on the sand. Jasper came and wrapped his arms around me._

"_Isn't she the most adorable little girl ever?" He said proudly._

"_Yes," I agreed, "And soon she's going to have the most adorable little twin brothers!" He beamed at me again and knelt down to kiss my pregnant belly._

"_I love you Bella." He whispered in my ear._

"_As I love you Jazz." I whispered back before our little angel came running up to us._

"_Mummy! I met some little boys on the beach and they asked me to build a sandcastle with them! Can I? Please, please, please?" I chuckled._

"_Of course you can sweetie, you know I can never resist that pout of yours; you must have got it from your father. Be careful with your dress though or Auntie Alice will not be happy." She hugged my legs again before running off to play as we watched proudly from the edge of the beach._

My dream was rudely interrupted by everyone's favourite pixie.

"Wakey, wakey! It's time to…shakey?" I laughed at her made up ending and pulled back the covers.

"Morning Alice. I'm guessing you've just had coffee?" I asked and she nodded quickly.

"Yep, now come on we need to pick your outfit!" she squealed and I groaned.

"Where are we going today Ally?" I said with a yawn.

"Well it's sunny outside so we're going to the beach silly!" She bounced over to the closet where she started looking for sundresses.

"Oh this will suit you perfectly!" She threw a deep blue cover-up dress at me and then skipped over to my chest of drawers to find a swim suit. She rummaged for a couple of minutes before throwing a scrap of white and blue fabric at me.

"Right you put that on and your white wedges and I'll meet you at the front door in 20 minutes capiche?" I nodded without taking my gaze off the white and blue scrap; how was I supposed to put that on?

I walked into my bathroom and put the fabric on the counter where I suddenly realized it was a bikini but one of the skimpiest bikinis I had ever seen. Alice seemed to know what I was thinking.

"Bella you will wear that bikini or I will have to blind you again." She threatened and I shivered before putting the bikini on. I turned towards the mirror and was surprised to find it suited me even though it covered very little skin.

It was a very pretty bikini though it was small. One side was blue with white edges and the other was white with blue edges. They tied together in the middle and the straps going behind my neck were the same colour as the edges they were attached to. Another set of straps criss-crossed over my torso and finished in a bow on my neck. The bottoms were blue with white straps going over them.

I pulled the dark-blue cover-up dress over my head and pulled on my white wedges before tottering down the stairs to Alice who was waiting in a black dress with a white flower pattern on it. I knew which bikini she was wearing because she had considered it for me earlier but decided to wear it herself. It was black with gold sequins forming a pretty pattern and it was smaller than mine with thinner ties. She wearing the matching bottoms and towering black wedges.

"Ready?" she chirped while handing me a pair of white edged sunglasses and donning her own gold edged ones. I nodded.

"Let's go then!" and with that she dragged me out to her Porsche and we were on the way to First Beach. 'Yay' I thought sarcastically.

"Come on Bella! We're here!" Alice shrieked. I rolled my eyes and got slowly out of the car. Alice skipped away and I followed her to where Rosalie, Emmett and Demetri were already sitting. Alice pulled off her sundress and I followed her example which got Emmett and Demetri whistling at me.

"Phew Bella! Can someone pass me the cooler because you are so hot!" Emmett whooped and Demetri joined in. This earned them a smack up the head from their girlfriends.

"Don't listen to him Bells; he's an idiot. That bikini suits you." I smiled at Rose's compliment but I was nothing compared to her beauty. She was wearing a white bikini with red and gold hearts all over it and a heart loop joining the top at the front. We were getting quite a few looks from nearby guys and Emmett and Demetri were glaring at them all while we giggled.

Eventually one of the more daring guys came over to ask us if we'd like to play volley ball with him and his friends.

"Hello ladies. My friends and I were wondering if you would like to come and join our volley ball game to even out the teams. Only if you don't mind of course." He said charmingly. I glanced at Rose and Alice and they seemed to have the same idea as I did.

"Of _course _we will come and play, how could we refuse when your teams need evening up?" Alice said while batting her eyelashes at the boy who blushed. We removed our shoes and strutted over to their volley ball net. It was fun to get revenge on Emmett and Demetri for the earlier comments.

"I'm Mike and these are my friends Tyler, Austin, Eric, Ben and Josh." The boy who had come over was trying to be seductive as he checked us out.

"Hi Mike. I'm Bella and these are my friends Rosalie and Alice." The boys all said hi and then we split into teams and started to play.

"Oh dear I seem to have dropped the ball. Let me just bend down and get it." I smirked as Rosalie bent over giving the boys a view. Demetri was having to restrain Emmett who seemed to be trying to murder Mike who looked like he was about to drool.

These kind of events happened several times throughout the game and it was hilarious watching the boys' pitiful attempts at flirting. I think the best one was when Tyler asked Alice where she had been all his life to which she replied;

"Hiding from you." Which sent me and Rose into a fit of laughter.

Eventually the game ended with our team winning and we strutted back over to Emmett and Demetri and placed ourselves gracefully on the towels we had been sitting on earlier.

Emmett all but attacked Rose and started making out with her and Demetri wasn't much better. I laughed when Rose and Alice pulled away and after a while it started to get cold so we decided to drive to Emmett's house because he had the coolest TV and we wanted to watch a movie.

**Hope you enjoyed my story and please check out my new story "Life on the bar" which is a story about Gymnast Bella. Love you xoxo**


	12. Interruptions

**Disclaimer: Jasper: TBB do you remember what you have to say?**

**Me: (gazes into Jasper's eyes) I love you Jasper.**

**Jasper: Thank you but that's not what I meant, do I need to change your emotions?**

**Me: (under controlled emotion) I do not own Twilight.**

**Jasper: Good girl. Bye TBB**

**Me: NO! Don't leave me!**

**(I know that was lame but what can I say?)**

After we had driven up the Cullen's long drive we all flopped into the sofas in Emmett's entertainment room as he called it.

"So what do we want to watch?" Emmett called from where he was crouching down by the TV.

"The Devil Wears Prada!" that was Alice.

"The Notebook!" Rosalie cried.

"No I want to watch Atonement!" I argued.

"How about Scary Movie 4?" Demetri suggested and I shuddered.

"No way! I am not watching a horror!" I shrieked.

"How about Hancock?" Emmett suggested. We looked at each other and shrugged; we were never going to decide anyway and it was a good movie.

A few minutes later the lights were down, we were all comfy on the sofas and the title screens were playing.

"I love this movie, and popcorn" Emmett sighed and we all laughed at him before turning our attention back to the giant screen. We were about twenty minutes into it when the room got colder and I felt a hand on my shoulder which made me shriek and spring up from the floor.

"Bella are you alright?" Alice asked me from Demetri's lap.

"I swear I just felt a hand on my shoulder!" I cried and then I felt the same hand tap my shoulder. I spun around to become face to face with a smirking Jasper.

"Did you maybe overreact a bit there Bella?" he said with his gorgeous drawl. I scowled at him.

"No I did not! Why is your hand so cold? Does your entire family live in a ice bucket or something?" I was getting angry now; I had questions and I wanted answers!

"May I sit with you?" he ignored my question and waited patiently for my answer.

"…I guess. But only if you apologize for scaring me!" I said loudly.

"I'm sorry for scaring you Bella. Thank you for letting me sit with you." He gestured and I sat back down where I had been before. He folded himself up and sank gracefully to the ground, sitting at least two inches away.

We got back to the movie but I occasionally felt his gaze on me but I ignored it and tried to concentrate on the film. Concentrating was hard because I could feel a sort of energy between me and Jasper and it was very distracting. I gritted my teeth and turned my attention to the screen as fully as I could.

As the credits started rolling I stole a quick glance at the gorgeous man sitting beside me and was shocked at his position.

He had edged closer during the film when I was absorbed in it and I hadn't noticed until he was sitting so close our arms were nearly touching. He was really tense and his hands were balled up into fists that made his skin really white.

"Ok film's over!" Alice jumped up while announcing the obvious, "What should we do now? Truth or Dare?" she asked.

"No. last time we played that you made me wear a tutu and kiss Demetri!" Emmett shouted.

"Yeah and that wasn't fun for either of us," Demetri added in.

"Ok so Truth or Dare is out. How about hide and seek? It'll be fun in a house this huge!" Alice bounced up and down while clapping her hands excitedly. Emmett joined in and his bouncing made the floor vibrate.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! That will be so fun!" He yelled and we all rolled our eyes at his childishness.

"OK! I'll count and you guys hide!" He yelled and closed his eyes to start counting but stopped suddenly, "Hey guys what comes after 23?" Rose smacked him up the side of his head and we all sprinted off to hide.

I had only got to the first floor when I realised someone was following me. Jasper.

"What are you like stalking me or something?" I asked curiously. He just shrugged and replied:

"Something about you intrigues me." He answered simply and then opened a door. There was a guitar on the wall and lots of bookshelves as well as a sofa and lots of music. I looked at Jasper quizzically and he shuffled his feet; he seemed uncomfortable.

"Umm, this is my room." He said softly and looked at me; gauging my reaction.

"No bed?" I was confused.

"I don't sleep." He whispered as if he was ashamed but this just made me more curious. I opened my mouth to say something but he seemed to know what I was going to say and jumped in before I could.

"Bella, my family and I are different." Even Emmett? "Apart from Emmett." He continued then looked at me suddenly.

"Bella you may want to sit down before I go on." He said quietly. I did as I was told and perched on his two-seater sofa. He seemed to decide something and came to sit on the sofa next to me.

"Bella, my family and I are." He was cut off in the middle of his sentence by the bedroom door slamming open to reveal Edward.

"Don't even think about it Jasper." He growled.

**Ooooooh cliffy! Sorry for not updating in a while I'm getting back into normal routine! Reviews are like sunshine! Which is pretty self-explanatory as I love sunshine!**


	13. Thoughts

**Sorry I haven't updated in absolutely ages, I've been really busy- I had to stay late every night this week due to sports heats and an art project that is taking me ages to finish!**

**Has anyone heard JLS' new single Beat Again? I love it but the dancing is a bit cheesy, apart from Aston's flip 3. Ok this chapter will be in Mr. Edward mind-reader (except for Bella whose mind he cannot read) hot vampire who can sparkle in the sunlight like all the others but he's better Cullen POV.**

I heard Emmett and the rest of them come into the house and settle down on the sofas in the entertainment room to watch a movie. They argued for a while about which one to watch until eventually deciding on Hancock. I decided to listen in on the other's thoughts.

"_I wonder what Rose would look like in that…" _I rolled my eyes at Emmett's typicalness **(Is that even a word?)**

"_Those shoes are so last year and don't even get me started on that skirt." _Alice's thoughts revolved around fashion as usual.

"_I am the most beautiful person in the world, especially when I smile." _Rosalie, typical. She was so vain.

"_Alice is so beautiful. I hope she likes the ring I've got for her maybe she'll…" _I growled at reading the rest of Demetri's thoughts; even though I loved Bella without even meeting her I was still jealous of Demetri and Alice. Speaking of Bella what was she thinking?

"…_---…---…" _Nothing at all. I listened again but I couldn't hear anything apart from the mental voices of the others in the background. Then a new voice joined the others and I listened intently hoping it was Bella.

"_She looks beautiful in that colour. No beautiful isn't good enough for her, she's so stunning that there are no words to describe her. Her name suits her so well. Bella. Beautiful in Italian. No wait she would be beautiful in any language. Ahh Bella." _I frowned so deeply that my eyebrows were one thick line above my eyes. I had had no idea that Jasper liked her too he always kept his mind blocked when I was around.

He obviously had no idea that I was here now as his mind was running amok with his fantasies of the things he and Bella could do if he didn't kill her.

Why did Jasper always have to go after the girl I liked? First Alice and now Bella it was so annoying. I growled very softly-so Jasper wouldn't hear me- when he sat next to her to watch the movie and I sat watching him get closer and closer to Bella.

"Ok film's over!" Alice announced and I sighed in relief as Bella left Jasper's side, although she seemed slightly reluctant. Jasper noticed this too.

_She seems reluctant about something-maybe she doesn't want to leave me? I hope she likes me! Hang on…Edward get out of my mind!" _I scowled; that was all I was going to get from him tonight as he had put up his mind wall again.

"What should we do now? Truth or Dare?" Alice continued from earlier.

"No. Last time we played you made me wear a tutu and kiss Demetri!" Emmett's loud voice echoed up the stairs towards me.

"Yeah and that wasn't fun for either of us" Demetri added. I rolled my eyes as I read Alice's thoughts.

"_Yeah but it was funny, oh I know! We will play hide and seek! It'll be fantabulous in a house this big! Mind fast jumpy clap!" _I chuckled softly and then she voiced it to the rest of them.

"Ok so Truth or Dare is out. How about hide and seek? It'll be fun in a house this huge!" Alice actually did bounce up and down while clapping her hands rapidly in front of her and I suppressed a laugh. I really had to force the laughter down as Emmett joined Alice's jumping with his own hops that made vibrations big enough to shake the floor.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! That will be so fun!" Emmett could never be quiet could he?

"OK! I'll count and you guys hide!" He continued as he closed his eyes and turned around to start counting but before anybody had moved he spun around and said possibly the stupidest thing for someone his age.

"Hey guys what comes after 23?" I heard a loud smack as Rosalie hit him up the back of his head and then I moved fast as everyone sprinted off to hide.

"What are you like stalking me or something?" I shuffled closer to the direction Bella's voice was coming from and she slowly came into view, standing with Jasper.

"Something about you intrigues me." He answered before leading her into his room.

"Umm this is my room." Jasper's voice came floating softly on the air, but he was uncomfortable I could tell.

"No bed?" She was had too much perspective. She saw everything and didn't miss the little things such as our eyes turning colour.

"I don't sleep/" My brother was whispering now, as if he didn't want her to hear him, "Bella, my family and I are different." He paused, "Apart from Emmett." He hesitated again, "Bella you may want to sit down before I go on." I heard the fabric move as Bella sat and I stood up slowly; Jasper was going too far.

"Bella my family and I are" I cut him off mid-sentence as I slammed the door open and growled menacingly:

"Don't even think about it Jasper." He was angry about me interrupting his talk with Bella and he was definitely telling me so in a colourful way in his mind.

"I'll do what I want _little _brother." He sneered at me and I winced; I was 8 minutes younger than him and he used it to his advantage, "Now get out of my room." He was glaring hard at me now and Bella was staring at him with a look of…admiration? On her face.

"Fine but you may want to think about what you are gong to say." I spat at him before storming out and slamming the door behind me. I ran, vampire speed, to my music room where I sat down at my baby and stroked the keys lovingly before playing out the melody that had been in my mind since I first set eyes on Bella.

**Sorry it's short and sorry I've taken so long to update- I had a complete mind block. Thanks for the reviews- keep them coming!**


	14. Mystery

**I can't believe I haven't updated in over a week! I'm so sorry! I've been really busy with rehearsals and the actual show! I'm soooo sorry!**

**JPOV**

Why did I have to have an annoying little brother who can read my mind and listen in on all my thoughts and memories and conversation? Why?

"Bella I'm really sorry about my little brother." I sighed while turning back to the beautiful girl sitting on my sofa. I sat down next to her and expected her to shift away from me like everyone does but instead she shifted closer to me and I felt a change in her emotions. Before she had been feeling a bit scared but now she was projecting love and trust as well as the fear. Interesting.

"Bella are you ok?" I had to admit how concerned I was but I wasn't sure how to say it, "You look like you're scared but also trusting at the same time?" I was very uncertain. She chuckled.

"You're like my mother; she calls me her open book. Did you get all that just from my eyes?" Carlisle was right she was very observant.

"I'm good at reading people, but how you can be scared and trusting at the same time is beyond me." I said quietly. She looked down into her lap and blushed that beautiful rose colour.

"I'm scared at Edward's reaction to what you were going to say and I'm also wondering how he could have known what you were going to say because I didn't see him anywhere when we came in. The trust? I trust you to keep me safe, from what I don't know, even though I've only known you for a very short time.

Not just observant but she had a rational mind on her too. Was there anything about her that wasn't perfect? She had the longest and shiniest brown hair I had ever seen and I guessed it would feel like silk under my fingers. Her skin was pale but with a few honey-coloured freckles scattered over her small nose and it was flawless with no spots anywhere in sight. Just under her perfect nose were her equally perfect lips which were full and pouty and a light rose shade which matched her skin when she blushed.

She had an hourglass figure and the longest legs I had ever seen in my entire existence which was a very long time.

And her eyes, oh her perfect eyes. They were large and framed with thick sooty lashes. The irises were a deep chocolatey brown with a dark green ring around the pupil. She was exquisite.

I realised I had been gawking at her for a minute longer than necessary so I looked back up to her beautiful face.

"I feel that way too. There's something about you Bella, every moment I'm with you makes me catch my breath." This was technically true just not in the way that she believed it to be.

"Jasper what's going on?" She was frowning in the general direction of my doorway and we could both hear some kind of commotion coming from outside. I leaned away from her and listened intently.

"Carlisle you don't understand how close he was to telling her! If I hadn't burst in then he would have given it away completely and we would have to move!" Edward was doing this on purpose, I just knew it.

"Edward I'm sure he knew what he was doing." I smiled softly, Carlisle tried to prevent as many arguments as possible but he wasn't always successful.

"Carlisle you don't understand! His next word would have given us away completely!" Edward's voice was growing louder with every word and I knew from the look on Bella's face that she could hear every word. I turned to her quickly and brought my mouth close to her ear, carefully.

"Bella do you want to get out of here and go somewhere more peaceful?" I pulled away from her ear as fast as I could without arousing more suspicion. She considered this for a moment and I could tell she was wondering how we would get past Edward and Carlisle. I answered her unsaid question.

"We'll go out of the window, don't worry I won't let you fall." She thought for a minute more and then nodded her head with a look of indecision on her face.

I took her arm cautiously and picked her up warily. She gasped but I ignored it and slung her across my back with care.

"Bella do you trust me?" I waited anxiously for her response.

"I know you aren't normal and I still trust you with my life Jazz." She stiffened on my back and I felt her heart quicken. If I could have blushed I would have done; I had never been called Jazz before and it made me feel loved. I nodded and carried her over to the window before opening it.

"You may want to close your eyes, I'm going to show you how me and my family travel through the forest." I double checked she was ok and then I turned my attention to the window and launched myself out of it before landing silently on the ground.

"NO! Jasper Whitlock Cullen get back here right now! How could you do this to your family?" I heard Edward yell but I simply ignored him and sprinted off through the forest.

"Jasper where are we going?" I heard Bella say from beside me, well it was more of a croak.

"When I was…travelling once I came across a small river that surrounded a beautiful island in the middle of the forest and it was so serene that I fell in love with it and it became my area." I smiled and carried on but at a slower pace. Then I stopped altogether. There was a patch of sunlight ahead and I decided to let Bella know the truth.

"Bella can you climb off my back or do you need help?" She flexed and unlocked her hold on me before descending from my back.

"I need to tell you something Bella and you may want to sit down." I pointed her over to a mossy log on the forest floor and she started over to it. Meanwhile I was giving myself a mental pep talk.

'Alright Jasper you can do this, you love her and you need to tell her your secret so she will trust you, you can do this.' I was so caught up in my mental enthusiasm that I nearly missed Bella stumble on a small branch and start to fall.

I gave her my full attention and dashed over to her as fast as I could to catch her before she could fall flat on her face. All I could think was 'Not her!'

Before either of us knew it Bella was safe in my arms and staring up at me with a look of shock on her face.

"How did you catch me so fast?" Apparently she had kept her eyes squeezed shut the entire journey here.

Time to face the music.

"Bella my family and I, well you know we're different but I doubt you'll believe how different we are, my family and I are…" I was cut off again by a snuffling sound in a nearby bush and a sweet scent that followed it and I threw myself in front of Bella in a protective crouch.

I would know that smell anywhere and I knew it was not good news.

**So who wants to take a guess as to who is in the bush? And did anyone catch me quoting a certain actor in a movie that came out in summer 2008? 5 Reviews will get you a chapter by Thursday if I can!**


	15. Recognition

**First of all I'm going to apologize for not updating in over a week but this time I do have a good reason, well several ok reasons and one good reason. I've been helping out with an art exhibition so I've been very busy Monday through Wednesday. Thursday we broke up for the holidays. And then my computer broke and I've had to have it restarted so I lost all of my files. And when I finally got it fixed I couldn't remember that I had changed my password.**

**Sorry and thanks for putting up with this.**

**Unknown Person in the Bush POV**

I had been traveling for days and nights on end without stopping to hunt and my thirst was nearly overpowering. It had all started at home when my sister brought back a strange child. The child was half human and half vampire and it was growing at the strangest rate. It grew to the size of a five year old child in the month after we had found it and when it had arrived it had been the size of a newborn.

The child had a strange power which was that if it touched us we would be shown what it was thinking which was extremely scary when we first felt it.

So I traveled in search of help and I have traveled through scorching deserts and blistering winds- well to a human anyway- for weeks because I only knew one family for certain who could help us.

So on I traveled and I knew I was getting close but I needed to hunt before I met with them.

As I waited silently I a bush for a creature to come along I became aware that I wasn't alone when I heard voices.

"I need to tell you something Bella and you may want to sit down." I gasped silently- I would recognize that voice anywhere! I took a deep breath to make myself absolutely sure and then I wished I hadn't.

There was a human extremely close to me and she had the sweetest blood I had ever smelt on the planet. And I was thirsty.

I became aware that the human had fallen and was now in the arms of Jasper who had caught her inches off the ground. They were staring at each other with looks of shock on their faces.

"How did you catch me so fast?" I was shocked at the sound of her voice and I shook slightly. Her voice was full of such love and tenderness that I nearly growled, that was my Jasper she was talking to!

Jasper whipped his head round and was sniffing the air cautiously. His face contorted into a deep scowl. So he remembers me!

He placed Bella gently on her feet and turned to face the bush I was in.

"Get out of that bush and show yourself!" He ordered and his face held a look of fury like I had never seen. Who could resist a demand like that?

I gingerly rose to a standing position and walked over to them. The human's eyes widened in shock at the sight of me and I smirked. She had obviously never seen a female of our kind and was feeling very insignificant judging by the look on her face. Then suddenly her eyes narrowed. Odd.

"What are you doing here?" Very odd. Both she and Jasper had said this at the same time. Jasper whirled to face Bella and his features were overcome with shock.

"Bella? You know her?" He cried and she nodded while still glaring at me.

"How do you know me?" I said confused.

"You! You! Do you remember a certain boy named James?" She shrieked and I actually winced.

"James from Phoenix?" She nodded, "Yes I remember him why?" She looked absolutely furious.

"Do you remember the fact that he had a girlfriend?" She yelled at me. I was actually scared of a human girl! How was this possible?

"I never knew he had a girlfriend!"

"Do you remember Laurent?" She spat at me.

"Yes! He used to be my boyfriend and then I met James at the restaurant. He was with some brown haired girl and they were going out." I was still confused but she rolled her hand and gestured for me to continue.

"James and I had an affair on our partners and one night his girlfriend came in. Then she left and he never saw her again." My eyes widened and I stared at the girl.

"Bella?!" I shrieked. She rolled her eyes.

"Finally! We were friends! Friends! And you don't even remember me! Does James remember me at all?" She was still yelling and I sank to the ground, she didn't know.

"Bella, James…James died." She looked at me and shock was written all over her face.

"What? When did this happen? How did this happen?" She sank onto the ground next to me and I risked a glance at Jasper. He was standing where he had been when Bella first spoke to me and his expression was torn between amused and confusion.

"After you left he didn't get a chance to apologize to you and he turned to drink. One night he was really drunk and he got into a car crash." Bella's head sank into her hands and her shoulder started shaking with sobs.

"I never knew…I never had a chance to put things right with him." She sobbed and Jasper came and sat next to her. I felt him belt out waves of calm but nothing seemed to relax her. He pulled her onto his lap and started rocking her softly.

"Sssh Bells, don't cry darlin'" He was anguished and then he looked at me and then fury came back but he spoke quietly as he didn't want to upset Bella further.

"You still haven't answered my question. What are you doing here?" He hissed and I slumped my shoulders.

"My family and I, we need your help Jasper. We need your help really badly." His anger turned to confusion and he looked curiously at me. I opened my mouth to explain further but we heard the sound of running feet and turned to the source of the noise. Half a minute later Edward came running into the clearing and he looked at Jasper with Bella on his lap.

"I thought I'd find you somewhere around here. Whoa! She didn't take it very well did she?" Jasper and I rolled our eyes simultaneously; he had been spending too much times with Emmett recently. Jasper shook his head.

"I haven't had the chance to tell her yet. A certain someone, " He glared at me, "Got in the way." Edward's head flicked over to my direction and I realized he must have been very stressed if he hadn't noticed that I was here.

"I came here because I need your family's help." He nodded as he read my thoughts and his expression became horrified as he saw why I was here.

"We need to take you to Carlisle immediately." He offered me his hand and I took it so he could pull me off the forest floor. I sighed internally, he was such a gentleman. We turned to Bella and Jasper who were still on the floor. Bella had stopped crying now but her head was still buried in Jasper's shoulder.

"We'll come back later, when Bella's calmed down." I nodded and turned to leave but Edward was still staring at Bella. He spoke at vampire speed to Jasper.

"Are you still going to tell her?" He waited for a moment, "Well decide quickly, we have a crisis on our hands." With that he turned and we sprinted into the depths of the forest.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Reviews make me update faster!**


	16. Unforgetful Moments

**I'm trying to update more so I can make up for the time you guys have been without new chapters. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter and I have lost track of how many people have put me on alert and favorite lists! Not that I was counting anyway but still.**

**BPOV**

Jasper and I sat on the forest floor for a long time rocking slowly backwards and forwards as I calmed down.

I can't believe that James is dead! I never thought I wouldn't be able to make things right with him. Even if it meant never talking to him again but now I couldn't even make things right with him. I felt so empty inside and I poured my emotions onto Jasper's shoulder with my tears.

Finally I calmed down enough to lift my head and look into Jasper's eyes.

"I'm sorry for ruining your shirt Jasper." I sniffed and he smiled softly at me. He continued rubbing my back gently as I looked around the small clearing we were in.

"Where did she go?" Not that I minded but I might as well ask.

"Edward took her back to the house to talk to Carlisle. Apparently she and her family have some kind of big problem that she needs to talk to him about." Now I was even more confused and I looked deep into Jasper's eyes.

"Edward was here?" I whispered and his face went cold.

"Yes he was. Why do you care?" His tone scared me. He was normally so light and happy around me but he was being harsh and scary now.

"I don't care about him Jasper. I just didn't notice him come and go. Did he say anything?" Jasper relaxed a fraction but I could tell he was still tense and I scowled.

"Yes he did say a few words but I'm not surprised that you didn't hear him. You were in quite a state. I know that more than anyone else could." That threw me completely from what I was going to say in response.

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly.

"What?" I suddenly felt really confused.

"What do you mean by 'I know that more than anyone else could'?" He tensed again and his eyes closed, hiding their spectacular colors.

"I shouldn't have said that." He muttered, "Bella I meant to tell you this in my bedroom before Edward burst in, and earlier before she came out but now I was hoping it could be left until later as we have an odd situation on our hands at the moment." I was torn. A part of me was happy that there would be a 'later' but another part of me wanted to know what he was keeping hidden away, and I wanted to know now. That part overpowered the other parts of me and Jasper seemed to sense that as his head slumped back in defeat.

"Bella, as I have said so many times already today, my family and I are different-with the exception of Emmett- and you know that. Our skin is cold and hard and pale as snow. Our eyes change color and we have exceptional speed and strength. Some of us have special powers, myself for instance, I can sense and changed emotions of others as well as projecting my own and Edward can read minds, except yours and we don't know why that is. Most don't have special powers but if we had a powerful trait in the life before it will influence us in this life, for example, Carlisle brought his compassion." Jasper paused in his speech and sighed before taking hold of my hand which he then brought up to his chest.

"We don't need to breathe and all of our senses are heightened. The blood that runs in our veins is not ours; it belongs to whichever animal we feed on. My heart hasn't beat in nearly two centuries and yet here I stand before, the same as if I had stood before you on the day of your birth or before that." He pressed my hand to his chest and I couldn't feel anything except the stone hard feel of his chest. "Venom is in my mouth and it coats my teeth which are razor-sharp and could cut through metal. I could kill you with a single squeeze of my fingers around your neck." He looked at me through his lashes and stopped talking.

"What are you?" I stuttered out.

"I'm a monster Bella. A vampire." My entire being was screaming at me to run but I couldn't. He turned away from me and walked over to a small patch of sunlight. He took a deep breath and stepped into the light.

"Everything about me draws you in Bella, my voice, my appearance, even my smell. This is what we look like in the sunlight." I felt like I was being blinded by light and when my eyes focused I could see his skin was sparkling like the light of a million crystals.

"It's like diamonds. You're beautiful." I whispered.

"This is the skin of a killer Bella." His voice was full of bitterness.

"How did you get like this?" I was speaking very softly but I knew he could hear me as clearly as if I had yelled.

"That's a new story for a different time Bella. I don't want to overwhelm you anymore." He was still turned away from me and I stepped towards him. I put my hand under his chin and forced him to look me in the eyes.

"Jasper. I trust you. More than I've ever trusted anyone in my life. I don't know why but I still trust you." We stood there for what felt like hours staring into each others eyes as if we could see the others soul through their eyes until Jasper broke the silence.

"Bella that means so much to me and I know you aren't lying. All I can feel from you're emotions are love and trust." His voice was low and rough and his breathing was ragged even though he didn't need to breathe. I found myself breathing in a similar way.

"Bella." He whispered, "Don't move." My breathing sped up with my heart rate and Jasper chuckled softly as his face came closer and closer to mine.

I found myself willing him to go faster and either he sensed the longing in my emotions or he wanted to speed up too because before I knew it his lips were pressed to mine.

His mouth was hard and unyielding but the moment was incredibly tender as our lips moved in synchronization and our bodies pushed together. I felt Jasper tense and I thought he was going to pull away but he didn't so I kept kissing him. Very gingerly and slowly I lifted my arms and put them around his neck. He responded by wrapping his arms around my waist and moving me closer to him.

"Whoa! Whoa! WHOA! PDA alert!! Hey Eddie I found them!" Jasper and I broke apart from our tender moment and Jasper cursed.

"Damn it Emmett!" He said under his breath and I looked up from Jasper's beautiful eyes to see Emmett standing there and beaming stupidly at us. I scowled at him.

"Way to ruin the moment Em." I spat and his smile grew.

"Oh come on Bells, you're my little sister! It's my job as big brother to protect you from any boys!" He was overjoyed and then Edward burst into the clearing. His eyes were amused at the sight of Emmett but they narrowed as he saw how close Jasper and I were. Jasper grasped my hand and Edward hissed.

"Emmett how many times do we have to tell you you're not Bella's brother? Don't call me Eddie again. Jasper let go of Bella- Carlisle needs you two." Jasper glared at him and pointedly pulled me closer. Edward's chest rumbled.

"Does Emmett know?" I breathed into Jasper's ear so Emmett wouldn't hear.

"Yes he does, we had to tell him when he got suspicious about our weekly camping trips without him." He whispered back and I relaxed slightly. Jasper picked me up and held me in his arms like I was the most fragile newborn baby.

"Jasper I told you to put her down." Edward spat at Jasper and I cowered in his arms. He pressed his lips softly to my forehead and turned to Edward.

"She'll need to be carried back. Just because you're jealous doesn't mean you can tell me what to do, little brother." He hissed back with venom dripping from his every word. Edward shot daggers at him and then picked Emmett up as if he was a ragdoll before sprinting so fast away that he was invisible.

"Don't mind him Bella." Jasper kissed my forehead again and was set to run after his brothers before I stopped him.

"Jasper where are we going with this? With us? If I can't be with you forever than what's the point of starting a relationship?" I had to admit I was nervous he was going to leave me and go to someone who was an equal match to him.

"Bella I will not leave you even if it kills me." He soothed me with his words and one of his large hands came up to caress my cheek. "Bella Swan, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" He whispered tenderly. I nodded slowly and he bent his head towards me to kiss me again. It was just as sweet and tender as the last and I tried to make it last by locking my arms behind his neck but he just pulled away chuckling.

"Come on darlin'. Carlisle needs us." He spoke softly and tenderly and I relaxed in his arms as we ran towards the Cullen manor.

**Two updates in one day! Pretty impressive huh? I'm watching HP 4- Cedric!!! Reviews are happiness!**


	17. Problems

***Disclaimer* I do not own Twilight. All things twilight belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing, I just make the characters do what I want them to!**

**CPOV**

"_Somehow everything's gonna fall right into place_

_If only we had to make it all fall faster everyday_

_If only time flew like a dove_

_Well god, make it fall faster than I'm falling in love"_

I sang to myself as I filled in some paperwork for the hospital and was just getting into the chorus when I heard footsteps pause outside my door.

"Carlisle?" Edward was waiting outside of my door but he was not alone.

'Come in Edward' I thought and the door swung open to reveal my son standing there with someone I never thought I'd see again. Well I must make a good appearance.

"Don't just stand there, come in and sit down. So is there a particular reason for your visit or have you just come to say hi?" 'And corrupt my family again by messing with my sons and destroying them both.' Edward chuckled very softly and she threw him a glance before turning back to me with a desperate expression.

"Carlisle my family and I need your help instantly! We've got ourselves into a huge problem!" Victoria cried and I knew if she could cry she would have done as she stared at me while pleading for help. I had to admit I was curious.

"Why don't you take a few minutes to calm down and then you can tell me what happened." I left her to her own devices and turned to face my son.

'Where are Jasper, Bella and Emmett?' I thought and he sighed.

"Emmett is in his room doing something stupid no doubt. Jasper and Bella are in the woods; Bella was having a bit of a break down as we left them." I frowned in confusion.

'Did Jasper tell her? How did she take it?' Edward smiled and I frowned again- he was in an odd mood today.

"He hadn't told her when I arrived, he was about to tell her but the Victoria showed up and interrupted them. He's probably leaving it now which is fortunate for us, the longer he keeps our secret the better." I sighed; Edward had been very cryptic lately- even more cryptic than he used to be.

'What about her? What's she doing here?' I gave my head a minute jerk in Victoria's direction and he shook his head.

"That's her story to tell. I only got a garbled version from her thoughts." Victoria's head jerked round to look at us and she glared.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't talk about me as if I wasn't in the room." So she hadn't changed then. At least she had calmed down a bit.

"Victoria are you ready to tell us why you are here?" She nodded but I could tell she was uncertain. Her mouth opened to begin her story but before she could start explaining Edward interrupted.

"Carlisle don't you think that Jasper should be here for this story?" I was shocked at the tone of his voice and I looked over to see him staring out of the window with a murderous expression on his face. He looked very tense and his shoulders were slightly hunched.

"Yes that might be wise Edward. Will you have any trouble finding him?" Edward looked at me skeptically but before he could reply with some sarcastic comment Emmett's large form appeared in the doorway.

"Did I hear something about finding someone?" He was so overenthusiastic, "I'll come!" He cried before bounding down the stairs and out into the forest. Edward rolled his eyes before following him through the trees.

I waited patiently and sure enough I heard Emmett's cry of success or rather:

"Whoa! Whoa! WHOA! PDA alert! Hey Eddie I found them!" Emmett hollered and I chuckled at the thought of Edward's displeasure of being called Eddie. I then realized he had interrupted Jasper and Bella and sighed.

A few minutes followed in which they had a discussion that was too quiet for me to hear as they weren't yelling.

Edward appeared with Emmett slung over his shoulder like a rucksack and deposited him on the lawn before coming up the stairs to join us. He sat on the sofa against the wall and answered my silent question.

"They'll be here in a minute." I raised my eyebrows at him and he sighed before elaborating, "He told her. Emmett burst in on them in rather a private moment, as you probably heard." The scowl on Edward's face told me he was not happy about something but I would address that later; right now we had more pressing matters to discuss.

We sat in silence for a moment longer and then Jasper appeared carrying Bella tenderly in his arms and they too joined us in the office. I gestured to Victoria and she plunged into her story.

"Everything was going well in our home; we were happy. My sisters and I had beauty beyond belief and we could get anyone we wanted. We had the most caring mother figure anyone could wish for and we loved each other in the ways that a family should. You know this from your visit last year. In the time since then things have changed, we were joined by Garrett and he brought with him a human girl called Kate. She's a lovely girl but she became pregnant with Garrett after a few months of living with us. Her pregnancy didn't last as long as a normal pregnancy and it was full of problems. The baby…arrived after a month but the…birth was even more troublesome. There was a lot of blood and Garrett was the only one who could stand it. It's been a month since that happened and the baby already resembles a five year old child." Edward looked horrified-no doubt due to Victoria's vivid memories, Jasper looked to be in disbelief and Bella was staring at Victoria with open-mouthed shock. I was curious.

"What is the child like? How does it behave?" Victoria looked offended.

"_She _is unlike anything in the world. She has the beauty of a vampire and she doesn't eat human food- she follows our family's food pattern. Her heart beats and blood runs in her veins but she is strong and unbelievably smart. By the age of a week she could read Shakespeare and she can walk, run and dance as well as any full grown person. She controls herself better than any vampire and she's polite and mannerly. She's out of this world." I was stunned, what was wrong with that?

"I'm sorry Victoria but I don't see a problem with this." Edward was staring at her and his voice had come out harshly as she winced.

"It's them. They're sending a representative to watch over our little Didyme. They think she's dangerous and that she needs to be destroyed if she can't control herself. It's them. The Volturi." She was sobbing tearless sobs now and Bella looked like she wanted to comfort her but there was something holding her back. I glanced at Jasper and a wave of calm flooded the room. Bella relaxed into his shoulder and Victoria gained enough composure to look at me pleadingly.

"Well I don't see how we can help. Or that any help is needed." I didn't mean for it to come out so coldly but it did.

"The representatives are staying for a week to monitor her but she smells like a human, she has human blood running through her veins and her heart beats. Carlisle what if they kill her?! You have to help us!" Victoria was becoming hysterical and I could tell Jasper was trying his hardest to calm her down while remaining at Bella's side.

"Victoria! Calm down!" I commanded and she took a deep breath.

"Sorry Carlisle but I can't lose a part of my family!" She shrieked, "Jasper what's a girl got to do to get some calm around here?" Jasper's face was contorted with the effort of sending as much calm out as possible. Bella snored softly and I chuckled- she had apparently had an overdose of calm. Edward moved and was standing in front of his brother in an instant.

"Jasper you stay here to calm Victoria down. I'll take Bella to my room." Jasper bared his teeth at his brother and hissed.

"I'll do it, she's my girlfriend! What right do you have to touch her?" He was being very angry and possessive and I wondered what Edward could possibly be feeling to put Jasper on edge like that. Edward just hissed right back at him.

"I have a bed in my room unlike you!" Jasper's chest rumbled and he started to growl.

'Edward don't push him. You know he could beat you in a fair fight.' Edward glared at me but took my advice and calmed down.

"Carlisle needs you to stay here and keep Victoria calm. Bella's had a long day and you know if you touch Victoria she'll calm down." Jasper tensed even more and looked at me.

"Let him Jasper. He's right." Jasper scowled and turned back to Edward.

"Fine. Anything out of the ordinary and you'll feel pain like no other." He growled and his frown deepened as Edward carefully picked Bella up and carried her out of the room.

Jasper watched his every move until he could no longer see him and then turned to Victoria. He touched her shoulder and she quieted instantly. Jasper turned to me and I could see the fury and longing in his eyes.

I needed to have a serious talk with both of them later.

**Hope you enjoyed and remember to review!**


	18. Edward

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and put me on story alerts and favorite lists! I really do want to know your thoughts and feelings about the story so just click on the rectangular button at the bottom of the page and let me know!**

**Chapter Song- Through the Fire and Flames-Dragonforce (if you like guitar solos and you haven't heard this I strongly recommend it- it's mindblowing! In my opinion)**

**EPOV**

Damn Jasper and his ability to charm girls like there's no tomorrow! Why must he always get there first or steal them away? Stupid older brother.

When I heard his thoughts out in the woods before we went to find them they made me want to tear him limb from limb. That was Bella he was thinking about! How dare he think about her like that? As I got closer to where they were his thoughts changed as he…kissed her. He was thinking about how perfect he was and then he tensed as he realized he loved her. I growled and then to my delight Emmett interrupted them with a yell.

"Whoa! Whoa! WHOA! PDA alert! Hey Eddie I found them!" Good he had stopped them kissing but why did he have to call me Eddie? I scowled deeply and then I burst through the trees into the clearing they were standing in. I saw Emmett standing there with a look of shock on his face and then he started laughing and a flicker of amusement came over me but then I saw how close my angel was standing to Jasper and my eyes narrowed. Jasper took her hand, just to provoke me I'm sure, and I hissed softly.

"Emmett how many times do we have to tell you you're not Bella's brother? Don't call me Eddie again. Jasper let go of Bella- Carlisle needs you two." Yes Jasper let go of her, let go of her now! I shouted in my head but he just pulled her closer to him. Bella lifted her head so that her lips were right next to his ear and breathed a string of words into it. I caught 'Emmett' but that was it but then I realized I could hear it in Jasper's head as she said it.

'Does Emmett know?' So he had told her then. I'd been too busy thinking about them kissing to wonder about that but now I knew and I was furious. Jasper felt the rage coming off me and glanced at me warningly before sending a wave of calm at me and answering Bella's question.

"Yes he does, we had to tell him when he got suspicious about our weekly camping trips without him." He whispered, I'm sure, so Emmett couldn't hear. Jasper seemed to be trying to get me to attack him today and he nearly pushed me over the edge by picking Bella up and holding her bridal style to his chest. She looked shocked for a moment and then relaxed into his arms with a small sigh. His thoughts went into overdrive.

'This is what it would look like when I brought her home after we got married' He was imagining engagement rings, wedding ceremonies, houses and even children. The last one shocked me and my chest rumbled with a growl.

"Jasper I told you to put her down!" I nearly yelled at my brother and for a fraction of a second Bella looked hurt. I had called Bella 'her' and now she probably thinks I don't like her. How could she think that?

Jasper kissed Bella's forehead softly and with tenderness and I nearly lunged at him but I controlled myself as he turned to me with an evil glint in his eye and a smirk on his face but there was love there too that turned the smirk into a gentle smile and the glint in his eyes into a shining light of happiness. It made me sick.

"She'll need to be carried back. Just because you're jealous doesn't mean you can tell me what to do, little brother." He hissed at me and there was venom in his every word. I knew he was warning me not to do anything stupid so I simply glared at him once more and then picked Emmett up like a doll and rushed back to the house.

After depositing my bear of a brother on the lawn I joined Carlisle and the she-demon in the office and settled down to wait on the sofa by the wall. Carlisle looked at me.

'Bella and Jasper?' He thought and I spared him a glance and then looked out of the window as I replied.

"They'll be here in a minute." I heard silence and looked at Carlisle to see him raise an eyebrow at me. I elaborated.

"He told her. Emmett burst in on them in rather a private moment as you probably heard." I scowled at the mental images I had got from Jasper as they were doing that.

'He's really not happy about something. I'll ask him later- we have more pressing matters to discuss.' I sighed; once he had decided he was going to talk to me he would not change his mind.

Several moments later Jasper arrived with Bella supported tenderly in his arms and they settled on the other sofa with Bella on Jasper's lap. Carlisle gestured to Victoria and she plunged into her story.

I listened in horror as she told us about the baby. I was more horrified than anyone else though as I had Victoria's mental images along with the audio description she was giving us and I could see how much of a problem Didyme could turn out to be.

"What is the child like? How does it behave?" Carlisle's thoughts were coming in thick and fast as he thought about all the things that were different about this baby and what he could do to find out more about her. Victoria's thoughts were extremely offended and she was mentally insulting Carlisle.

'How dare he call Didyme 'it'! How dare he? Stupid, idiotic, doctor man, really hot vampire, Carlisle!' I chuckled incredibly softly.

As she described the child's behavior I began to question what was wrong with this. If the child was so well behaved then how could she pose a threat to our existence? I voiced my question.

"I'm sorry Victoria," Although I really wasn't and I could see from Jasper's thoughts that he was having mental flashbacks on her last visit. I shuddered unnoticeably and continued, "But I don't see a problem with this." As I finished my question her mind took a different path from the loving thoughts it had taken when she was thinking about the child. My expression became horrified again as I read the path her mind had taken.

Ah so there was a problem.

"It's them. They're sending a representative to watch over our little Didyme. They think she's dangerous and that she needs to be destroyed if she can't control herself. It's them. The Volturi." Victoria was sobbing tearless sobs now and I saw Carlisle glance at Jasper who turned up the calm he was trying to project. I glanced over to the couple on the couch and Bella seemed to be fighting an internal battle. She looked like she wanted to comfort Victoria but there was something about her that made her repulsed of the vampire before her. I wondered what had happened before I arrived in the clearing the first time.

"Well I don't see how we can help. Or that any help is needed." Carlisle said this with rather a cold tone in his voice and I realized he hadn't figured out why Victoria was so hysterical. I felt Jasper turn up the calm and Victoria quieted a bit.

"The representatives are staying for a week to monitor her but she smells like a human, she has human blood running through her veins and her heart beats. Carlisle what if they kill her?! You have to help us!" She became hysterical again before the end of her explanation and I knew Jasper was trying his hardest to calm her from a distance. He didn't trust me enough so he didn't want to leave Bella's side.

"Victoria! Calm down!" Carlisle commanded and when he used his authorative voice everyone listened to him and she took a deep breath.

"Sorry Carlisle but I can't lose a part of my family!" She was shrieking again and to our surprise she glared at jasper, "Jasper! What's a girl got to do around here to get some calm?" Jasper's face was contorted with his effort but in his head he was calling Victoria every name in the book. Bella snored softly and Carlisle chuckled. I felt a small smile spread across my face as I read what he was thinking.

'Edward take Bella to your room and let her sleep on your bed. Jasper will need a bit of convincing but he'll give in when I tell him to.' I was in front of Bella and Jasper in an instant with my arms out in front of me.

"Jasper you stay here to calm Victoria down. I'll take Bella to my room." Jasper bared his teeth at me and hissed loudly and now his thoughts were calling _me _every name in the book. What a surprise.

"I'll do it, she's my girlfriend! What right do you have to touch her?" He was extremely angry and possessive and I felt some of his anger start to effect me too but I controlled myself and calmed down.

"I have a bed in my room unlike you!" I cried and his chest started to rumble with a low growl. Bella snuggled her head closer to his chest and he calmed down a bit but his anger was still his main emotion and now I was starting to lose it. Wisely Carlisle jumped in.

"Edward don't push him. You know he could beat you in a fair fight." I scowled and glared at him but calmed down.

"Carlisle needs you to stay here and keep Victoria calm. Bella's had a long day and you know if you touch Victoria she'll calm down." Jasper tensed and looked at Carlisle pleadingly. He didn't want to leave her.

"Let him Jasper. He's right." Carlisle always said the right thing and Jasper surrendered and gave Bella up to me but not without one last warning.

Fine. Anything out of the ordinary and you'll feel pain like no other." He growled to emphasize his threat and I picked up Bella like a china doll.

As I headed out of the room I could feel Jasper's eyes on me watching my every move but I didn't let it bother me. I saw through Carlisle's thoughts that Victoria had calmed down the instant Jasper touched her shoulder and I could also see the longing and fury in my brother's eyes. A part of me felt instantly guilty but it was overridden by the joy I felt as I carried Bella carefully up the stairs and into my room where I laid her on the bed.

I lay down beside her carefully so as not to disturb her and watched and listened to her sleep. I thought she was a peaceful sleeper but then her mouth opened and she started talking.

"Edward." She said and my heart leapt. She was dreaming about me! "Edward." She said again and I turned to watch her again. "Edward," she mumbled, "I need the tomato juice and the avocados." She turned onto her side so that she was facing me and threw her arm across my chest. I stiffened instantly but relaxed soon enough.

"Jasper!" She cried and I jumped, "Jasper how many times have I told you?" She was gesturing in front of her and she looked like she was giving him a severe telling off, "We don't use brownie mixture to paint the walls!" I snickered and she frowned in her sleep. "What are you laughing at? I thought I told you to go and wash the peanut butter out of your hair!" She was getting pretty angry now and I wondered what was happening in her dream. It seemed like Jasper and I were children and she was telling us off. Suddenly she relaxed and smiled, "Jacob! You came!" She was happy now and I found myself getting jealous, who was Jacob? "I missed my big brother but can you please take your kids? I'm exhausted!" She was frowning slightly and I relaxed; Jacob was only her big brother. "Ok bye Claire, bye Kimmie! It was nice to meet you Renesmee!" Renesmee? What kind of a name is Renesmee? "Ok fine Ness. Congratulations on the third pregnancy and well done for finally getting my brother to settle down!" She laughed and waved in her sleep. I was confused again. Jacob was her brother who was married to Renesmee and they had Claire, Kimmie and a third child on the way. Where did Jasper and I come in to this story?

"Jasper thank you for getting the brownie mixture off the walls but you know it was only there because you put it there!" She smiled softly in her dream and wrapped her arm closer around my chest. "I love you too Jazzy. Of course I love you, you silly man, or else I wouldn't have married you!" She kissed my cheek and I froze. She and Jasper were married in this dream! What was I doing then?

"Edward! You got all the peanut butter out of your hair!" She was now picking something up and I smiled, amused. "And all by yourself! You're such a clever boy! You must get it from your father because I certainly wasn't that smart when I was your age!"

I froze and lay there for a long time contemplating what I had heard. Bella had stopped talking now and there was one thing I was sure of. She had bizarre dreams.

**Did everyone follow that dream? If you're confused don't worry because in the next chapter Bella will be having the dream which should explain it. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	19. Bella's Dream

**This chapter probably won't be as long as the last chapter which is the longest chapter I have ever written for a fanfiction so I'm quite proud of it. Maybe I'll write more chapters in Edward's POV because it's interesting to do it from his perspective.**

***DISCLAIMER* I do not own Twilight! I own this plot and several dozen pairs of earrings.**

**BPOV**

I snuggled deep into Jasper's side as Victoria told her story and for some reason I was getting really tired and sleepy. I looked up at Jasper and he smiled reassuringly back at me so I leaned closer to his side and closed my eyes slightly.

"Jasper!" Victoria shrieked and I felt a flare of anger- who was she to talk to my boyfriend like that? "What's a girl got to do around here to get some calm?" Instantly my anger was replaced with drowsiness and I snuggled deeper into Jasper's side before closing my eyes and losing myself to sleep.

I was vaguely aware of being carried somewhere and then I was put down on what felt like a bed but I was too sleepy to question it.

"_Auntie Bella!" Claire and Kimmie shrieked from the living room. I sighed and turned to my son._

"_Edward." He didn't reply, he was off with the fairies again, "Edward? Edward!" He snapped out of it and looked up at me with an innocent expression._

"_Yes Mum?" He looked like an angel and I knew he wanted me to let him go back to his imagination but I needed to make this smoothie._

"_I need the tomato juice and the avocados." He sighed and looked up at me before nodding and running through to the store cupboard. _

"_Auntie Bella!" The girls shrieked again and I walked hastily through to the living room where they were standing with Jasper, "Uncle Jazzy got brownie mix on the wall!" They yelled and pointed chocolate covered fingers at him while looking at me with angelic expressions and chocolate covered mouths. Kimmie even had a smudge of mixture under her eye. I glanced at Jasper and we both decided to play along._

"_I'm sorry Bella! I thought it was paint!" He cried and I chuckled before becoming angry._

"_Jasper!" I cried, "Jasper how many times have I told you?" he looked shame-facedly at the ground._

"_We don't use brownie mixture to paint walls!" I cried and he looked up at me again with amusement in his eyes._

"_Sorry darlin' I'll clean it up right away!" He used his southern accent on me and I melted. He knew I was putty in his hands and smirked at me. I heard a small giggle from the door and turned to face my grinning son._

"_What are you laughing at?" His smile grew bigger as he knew I was just kidding and I noticed he still had peanut butter in his hair from his food fight with the girls earlier, "I thought I told you to go and wash that peanut butter out of your hair!" He simply chuckled and turned to the bathroom to wash his hair again. I smiled softly-my little boy was growing up. He was only six but he insisted he was a big kid and that he could do things by himself. Claire absolutely adored him, she was six months younger than him and he looked after her. Her sister Kimmie was three and sometimes teased Edward and Claire because she didn't know they were all cousins and thought they were in love._

_The doorbell rang and I rushed off to get it. I threw it open to find a beaming Jacob standing with his arm wrapped around a pregnant girl who I could only assume was Renesmee._

"_Jacob you came!" I cried delightedly and hugged him. He chortled loudly and squeezed me back._

"_Of course I did! Bella this is my Nessie!" He beamed at her and there was complete love and adoration in his eyes as he looked at her. She smiled shyly at me and looked at her husband._

"_I bet you missed me Bells!" He cried._

"_I missed my big brother but can you please take your kids? I'm exhausted!" I swept a hand dramatically over my forehead and they laughed before going to find Claire and Kimmie. It was true I was tired. I had had to look after Claire and Kimmie for two months while Jacob went and surprised Renesmee who worked overseas in France. They had met about 7 years ago and had fallen in love instantly but this was actually my first time meeting Renesmee. I had to say she was beautiful with big brown eyes and long coppery hair but she seemed a bit too shy for my brother. Maybe I just needed to get to know her._

"_Bye auntie Bella!" My nieces cried as they hugged my legs, well Kimmie hugged my legs and Claire attempted to hug my stomach but her arms were too short to reach all the way around my pregnant belly. I was six months pregnant with twins and Jasper was ecstatic as he would get two little girls._

"_We'll miss you! Bye babies!" The girls were cooing to my stomach and I chuckled as I opened the door._

"_Ok bye Claire, bye Kimmie! It was nice to meet you Renesmee." She smiled at me and gave me a small hug. "Call me Ness, it was nice meeting you too. Thank you so much for taking care of the girls."_

"_Ok fine Ness. Congratulations on the third pregnancy and well done for finally getting my brother to settle down!" We both laughed and Jacob swept me into a giant hug. He set me down and kissed the top of my head._

"_Thanks little sis! Bye Bells!" He yelled from the car and I smiled and waved at the adorable family. I strolled back inside to find Jasper sitting in a living room with clean walls and he stood up and wrapped his arms around me._

"_Jasper thank you for getting the brownie mixture off the walls but it was only there because you put it there!" I chuckled and he pouted at me._

"_I love you Bella." He said sweetly and pulled me closer._

"_I love you too Jazzy!" I cried and he looked at me with a sneaky glint in his eye._

"_Do you really love me? You seemed pretty mad about the 'paint' earlier." I was playfully horrified and I showed it._

"_Of course I love you, you silly man, or else I wouldn't have married you!" I smiled at him and kissed him softly. Suddenly Edward came running into the room in his pajamas._

"_I want a hug! I want a hug!" He yelled and collided into us. I chuckled and bent down to scoop him up._

"_Edward! You got all the peanut butter out of your hair!" He beamed at me and said._

"_Yep! And I did it all by myself!" I was so proud of him._

"_And all by yourself!" He nodded proudly, "You're such a clever boy! You must get it from your father because I certainly wasn't that smart when I was your age!" Jasper wrapped his arm round me and kissed my cheek as he gazed adoringly at my pregnant stomach._

"_I love you so much and I love you for bringing Edward into my life as well as my two daughters!" I smiled and looked at my son. He had the same bronze hair that his uncle had had before he was killed and none of us knows how because he didn't get it from Jasper or me._

I woke up with a gasp to find that I was lying on a strange bed with my arms draped over someone's chest and my lips inches from that person's cheek. I shrieked and jumped up.

"Who are you?" I cried and the person turned on a light to show that it was Edward who had been on the bed. My eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Why were my arms around you?" I snarled and he put his hands up as a sign of surrender.

"It wasn't me who put your arms around my chest! You were dreaming and you thought I was someone else." He seemed innocent enough and I gave a small 'hmph' as I sat back down onto the bed and looked at him.

"What were you dreaming about?" He asked curiously. I shook my head and folded my arms stubbornly across my chest.

"Not telling." I said childishly and he laughed.

"Sorry I was just curious because you mentioned my name a few times." So he had been here for my entire dream. Nope still not telling.

"Nope I'm still not telling. Leave it to your imagination- just don't go too far." With that I picked myself up off the bed and headed out of the door in search of Jasper.

**So now the dream hopefully makes sense. Hope you liked it enough to review!**


	20. Sunset

**BPOV**

I didn't have to go far to find Jasper as he was just coming looking for me.

"Bella what's wrong? Your emotions went haywire and I felt love and contentment and then you freaked out and then you got angry and scared and now you're worried! What happened?" I smiled softly at the concerned expression on his face; he really was too good for me and I knew it.

"I had a dream and it was such a good dream and you were in it." I explained and his features softened from their concern into love and I sighed happily- as that was what I had wanted, I didn't want him to get mad at Edward- but then he tensed again.

"That doesn't explain the other emotions Bella and you know it!" He looked angry at me for trying to skip that part and I cowered into the wall as he towered over me. He obviously felt my fear as he relaxed again and turned away.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to scare you like that." He took my face in his large hands and stared deep into my eyes. "Now what happened?" he breathed and I sighed again.

"Please don't get mad ok?" His eyes radiated confusion momentarily but then he nodded and waited for me to explain.

"I was having the dream and Edward was lying on the bed next to me." Jasper stiffened and I put a hand on his arm to calm him. "He was just watching over me but in the dream I must have thought he was you so I ended up with my arms wrapped around his chest." Jasper took his hands off my face and I could see the fury and anger in his eyes- uh oh.

He turned away and I could see how tense his jaw was as he clenched his teeth.

"Bella…" He started but we were interrupted by Edward coming out of his room. He leaned on the wall and looked at Jasper.

"Calm down. She didn't mean to do anything." He said while looking at his brother who glared at him.

"Well you didn't exactly help much did you?" He was close to yelling and I was getting scared again. Edward saw me and looked at me with concern.

"Jasper stop it! You're scaring Bella! She can't control her subconscious mind!" He still hadn't defended himself and I could see Jasper had realized this.

"If you hadn't been lying on the bed in the first place then she wouldn't have put her arms on your chest." That was it. Edward had defended me and Jasper was taking it too far. I stepped in between the two of them, who were standing extremely close and glaring at each other with all their might, and placed my hands firmly on Jasper's chest to gain his attention. He looked down at me with a confused expression.

"Jasper calm down. It was just a dream and a one time thing that was completely harmless! Deal with it." I said firmly and he sighed which I took as a sign of surrender. "Thank you." I whispered and softly pressed my lips to his. He calmed down instantly and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Let's go to the place I told you about earlier. We need some alone time." He said to me sweetly and I was lost in his eyes so I nodded my head numbly. He kept his right arm around my waist and bent down to wrap his left around my legs. As soon as I was safely supported bridal style in his arms he went over to the nearest window and flew out of it; landing silently on the ground.

All this happened quickly but not before I saw the look on Edward's face as we forgot about him and became the only things in each other's worlds.

_**A short amount of time later**_

"Bella you can open your eyes now. We're here." Jasper said softly and I looked up into the tender eyes of the most beautiful man on earth before glancing around my surroundings and gasping at the sight before me.

We were standing on a lush island of grass in the middle of a crystal clear stream. There were wildflowers dotted everywhere on the island which turned it into a haze of colour and there was a single tree that was bent over with its long branches trailing in the water. On both banks of the stream were the trees of the forest we had just traveled through and they looked so impenetrable that I wondered how we'd even gotten here. If I turned my head to the west I could see the stream taking its natural course through the forest and if I turned my head 180 degrees I could see the stream flowing off a cliff. It seemed like we were on the edge of the world. I looked back at Jasper and saw that he had been watching me look around with a cautious expression on his face.

"Jasper this place is beyond words!" I cried and the caution vanished to be replaced with a huge smile at my words.

"I'm glad you like it. I thought it was beautiful too." He was looking around and I had never seen him look so serene but then I thought about what he had said.

"What do you mean I _thought _it was beautiful? Do you not think so anymore?" I said and he smiled softly as he looked at me.

"I do still think that. It's just nothing compared to your beauty." He said with all the charm of a proper southern gentleman **(Group 'Awwwwww')**

He gently set me on my feet and took my hand to lead me towards to centre of the meadow. He sat down with his legs in front of him and then pulled me down so I was sitting between them as we looked towards the cliff edge.

"I wish I could stay like this forever." He whispered into my ear as he played with a strand of my hair.

"I wish I could stay here forever as well." I replied, "But only if I was here with you." I finished softly and snuggled back into his chest as he kissed the top of my head.

We sat in silence for a few moments and then Jasper broke the quiet.

"Bella I want to know everything about you." He said and I turned my head so I could see his face.

"Hmm?" I said in contentment, "And why would you want to know everything about me huh?" His face looked determined.

"Isabella Marie Swan," He whispered, "I want to know everything about you because I'm in love with you." He said tenderly and I gazed up at him.

"I love you too Jasper." I replied and he smiled and held me closer.

"How did you know my middle name?" I asked curiously and he smiled.

"You're not the only one who talks in their sleep. Emmett does too and once he was telling you off about something-quite loudly." I chuckled and he joined in so I could feel his chest rumbling underneath me.

"Well if you want to get to know me better then just keep listening to Emmett's sleep talk." I joked and he chuckled along with me

"As appealing as that sounds I prefer to get to know a girl in person rather than hearing about them through Emmett's dreams." He said quietly and seriously.

"Ok, that's understandable. What do you want to know?" He hesitated and then took a breath.

"Why did you move to Forks?" He questioned and I froze but then I remembered something.

"You've been honest with me so I guess I can be honest with you. I moved here to get away from it all." I whispered and I felt the curiosity radiating off him.

"If you don't mind me asking; what is 'it all'?" He said and I took a deep breath in an attempt to calm myself. Jasper must have noticed my panic as he sent a small dose of calm to me. I smiled at him gratefully and gave him the explanation he was looking for.

"My boyfriend cheated on me. You know that but I needed to get away from my parents as well. It all started when my father lost a colleague at work. He's a police officer so obviously the job has risks but this colleague was a close friend to him and he blamed himself for her death. He turned to drink and came home at 3 in the morning, so drunk that he would fall into a stupor. He would pick fights with Renee- that's my mum- about nothing and once he even beat her. I feel bad about leaving my big brother though. He stayed with me during the worst fights and now I've left him alone with them and I don't know if I'll ever see him again!" I burst into tears and Jasper turned my face into his shoulder as my body shook with sobs.

"Bella. Bella. Ssssh! It'll be alright. No-one will hurt you ever again. I promise you that." Jasper whispered soothingly and my tears slowed down as he rocked me for the second time that day. Eventually I pulled my head away from his shoulder and smiled weakly at him.

"Thank you Jasper. Sorry I ruined your shirt again." I said and he chuckled.

"Bella its fine. I don't mind as long as you're ok. I love you Bella." He whispered and I felt his lips on my hair. I snuggled into his chest again and we both turned to look at the sun as it came out from behind a cloud. I was momentarily dazzled by Jasper's skin but I got used to it after a minute or two. We both turned to watch the sun as it sank lower in the sky.

"Do you have any more questions you want to ask me?" I yawned and he shook his head against my shoulder.

"Do you have any questions for me?" He replied and I thought about it.

"Will you tell me how you got like this?" I gestured to his sparkling skin and he hesitated before nodding. He looked past me to the sun and I felt like a brilliant spotlight had left me.

"Edward and I were born in 1843, in Texas." He must have seen the confusion in my features as he chuckled and added, "Edward and I are twins. I'm 8 minutes older than him." Wow, they were twins! Who would have known? I gestured for him to go on.

"In 1861 I joined the Confederate States Army and served in the Civil War. Edward joined later at the proper age and he served under me. Due to my charisma as a human I rose quickly through the ranks and ended up being the youngest major in America. In 1863 I was 20years old and doing well. I was returning from escorting some refugees to Mexico City when I was stopped by three beautiful women. One of them introduced herself as Maria and said she was going to take care of me. I can only remember the pain from my transformation and three days later I was standing in front of Maria ready to serve her. We took over land quickly and fought many battles but with a constant supply of fresh newborns we were undefeatable." He stopped and looked to me for my reaction. From this explanation I already had several questions but I quickly decided on one.

"Why did it help to have fresh newborns?" I wondered.

"When a vampire first wakes up from the transformation they still have human blood lingering in their veins which makes them more powerful than older vampires. We are powered by blood Bella. Human blood is the strongest but Carlisle, Edward and I only feed on animals. Others choose this existence but most don't even consider it." That explained that but I still had more questions.

"What happened to Edward? How did you meet Carlisle? Why did you stop what you were involved in?" I voiced most of my questions and he sighed at my curiosity before continuing.

"I'll answer the last one first. I had a monthly job of getting rid of all the newborns who had reached the year mark which is when the power has fully weakened and they are just the same as the rest of us. I often did it with the help of my friend Peter who was a newborn that Maria had particularly like and kept. One night we were doing our job and as I called the next one forward Peter changed. His emotions became loving and protective towards the newborn named Charlotte and he shouted at her to run before following her. In the years after I became depressed as I felt the emotions of the victims of my feeding and the war. I felt their depression and fear and it started to change me. Five years after he had run away Peter came back and I took the chance and ran with him. I lived with him and Charlotte for a while but soon I wandered and wallowed in my misery. One night I was hunting and had just tracked down my target when another vampire stopped me in my tracks as he wheeled to protect the girl. At first I was defensive and ready to fight for the prey but then I realized that he was protecting the girl from me; he didn't want to eat her. I looked at him carefully and recognised him as Edward." Jasper hesitated and looked towards the sun that was close to setting.

"What had happened to Edward?" I asked.

"He was caught in crossfire and badly wounded, to the point of near death. He was taken to the hospital that Carlisle was working at at the time and Carlisle saw something in him. As he was longing for a companion he smuggled him away from the hospital and changed him at his home. When Edward recognised me we talked for hours and he invited me to join Carlisle and him in their way of life. I was reluctant at first but after one hunting trip 'vegetarian style' I realised I preferred it to hunting humans. We came to Forks a year ago and I found my true happiness in this life." He finished and we sat in silence for a long time, both wrapped up in our own thoughts.

"Thank you for telling me all of this Jasper." I whispered and he smiled down at me.

Gently he took my chin in his hand and brought my face up to his for a kiss. He broke the kiss as the sun started to disappear over the horizon and we turned to watch as it sank completely out of view; alone together surrounded by love and happiness.

**Once again group awwwww! Don't worry this isn't the end of the story- there is still a lot more to come. Review and tell me if there is anything in particular you would like in this story. If I can fit it in with my plot I'll put it in and if I can't I may well use it in another story. Review!**


	21. Explain!

**BPOV**

I sighed with contentment as I unlocked the front door to my house with my keys.

I looked back and Jasper was sitting in his car; waiting until I had disappeared from sight. I smiled and waved back to him and then blew him a kiss and he beamed at me before starting the engine and disappearing as I let myself in.

I tip-toed through the hall to the lounge where I padded across the carpeted area to the stairs. It was after midnight and I didn't want to wake anybody up so I was trying my hardest to be silent and not fall over.

As I put my foot on the first step a light clicked on behind me and I slowly turned to see a chair swivelling in my direction.

"Where exactly have you been?" Alice cried from her chair and I looked over to see Rosalie lying on the sofa grinning sheepishly at me.

"Damn you caught me! I was just returning from my secret boyfriend's house." I said and their eyes widened. Alice pounced.

"What do you mean secret boyfriend?! How long has this been going on for?! Why didn't you tell me?! What have you been doing?! You have moss and twigs in your hair! Isabella Swan you better tell me right now!" She shrieked in a rush and Rosalie got up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Alice shut up and stop overwhelming the girl!" She hissed and I nodded in agreement.

"What about Esme? You might wake her up!" I cried and she shook her head at me.

"She's at a business meeting. She goes to one every two weeks." She looked content with that explanation and then her face turned to suspicion as she started pondering this, "Unless she's got a secret boyfriend too!" She squealed and Rosalie threw a cushion at her to shut her up. She gave a small squeak and feel out of her chair which made Rose and I roar with laughter.

"Don't think I've forgotten Bella! Where have you been?" She said once we had caught our breath. I cursed under my breath. Stupid pixie. I blushed as I thought about all the things Jasper had said to me and unfortunately Rose caught it and her eyes widened again.

"She has been with someone! Spill it Bella or so help me!" She cried and I sighed before folding myself up and sitting on the floor in front of them. As I opened my mouth their entire attention span was on me.

"So we were playing hide and seek right?" They nodded and Alice said:

"Mm hmm go on."

"So I was looking for a place to hide and I realised jasper was following me." Their eyes widened again and they gestured for me to go on, "And so he opens a door and we go in and he tells me that we're in his room." Rose gasped dramatically and Alice waved her arms in the air before jumping up.

"Wait!" She cried and we both looked at her, confused, "We need popcorn and hot chocolate!" With that we followed her into the kitchen where Rose got mugs and a bowl for the popcorn, Alice put the popcorn in the microwave and I made the hot chocolate. Moments later we were settled back down in the living room with blankets and pillows as well as our snack and Alice told me to once again 'Go on'.

"Jasper sits me down and tells me he has to say something important but just as he opens his mouth to say whatever it is Edward comes into the room and tells Jasper to not say what he's about to say." The girls looked confused and I realised I was going to have to edit this story a lot as I went along. A small part of me realised that if I told Alice and Rosalie they would be in danger.

"After he leaves Jasper apologises about his little brother and then tells me he wants to take me somewhere more private to talk to me."

"So that's where you disappeared off to!" Rosalie cried, "We thought you'd gone home and then when we came home and you weren't here we got really worried! We called you and everything!" She cried and Alice nodded to back her up.

"Sorry guys! Shall I go on?" I asked and they nodded fiercely.

"So about halfway into the journey to wherever we were going Jasper sets me down on a log and starts to tell me something, why there I don't know because he had told me we were going somewhere really special. Just as he opened his mouth to say whatever it was he was going to say we were interrupted again!" I shrieked and the girls shrieked too as they were getting really involved with the story.

"Who interrupted you this time?!" They shrieked simultaneously.

"You'll never guess! It was that skank Victoria!" Their mouths dropped open and I nodded, "I know! And so we were having an argument because she didn't recognise me at all!" I cried and they both yelled, "No!"

"Yeah but guess what?" I said.

"What?" They cried at the same time.

"James became an alcoholic after I left!" I said as my voice became quieter. "He was involved in a car crash and he didn't survive." The girls looked at me with sympathetic expressions; they understood that even though I was furious at him for cheating a part of me still loved him. They crawled over and put their arms around me as I started to cry again.

"Oh honey, Ssh it'll be ok." The whispered soothingly and they stayed like that until I shook my head and said I needed to carry on.

"So I had a bit of a breakdown so Jasper pulled me into his lap and started rocking me while trying to get me to stop crying." The girls mouthed 'aww' to me and I smiled, "Apparently while I was in his lap Edward came and took Victoria away to speak to Carlisle because apparently she and her family had some kind of problem."

"Wait how does she know Carlisle?" Alice asked and I frowned.

"I don't know, I didn't ask." They nodded and I went on.

"So I stopped crying and we were the only ones in the little clearing so I asked Jasper where they went and he told me that Edward had taken Victoria to the house which had me confused because I didn't know Edward was there so I said 'Edward was here?' and jasper got all tense and moody and asked me why I cared?" I said and they both chuckled.

"Jasper's jealous!" They sang and I shushed them.

"This is a good part! So Jasper told me a bit about him," A lot about him more like but I was surprised when Rose and Alice looked at each other and nodded.

"Oh so he told you what he, Carlisle and Edward are?" They asked which confused me.

"While you were gone Emmett took us aside and told us." Rosalie said.

"So you guys know that they're…?"

"Vampires yes." Rosalie said and Alice nodded.

"I took some convincing but yes we know." Alice added and I looked at them for a moment.

"Well go on!" They shrieked and I held up my hands in surrender.

"So Jasper told me about what he is and then…he kissed me." They squealed and threw their pillows at me.

"He did not!" Alice squealed and then they both threw their arms around me.

"Guys…can't breathe!" I stammered and they let go immediately.

"You guys are giving Em a run for his money." I joked and we all laughed.

"Bella I'm so happy for you!" Alice started to say but I held up my hand to silence her.

"Wait there's more!" They both sat back with a mixture of shock and anticipation on their faces.

"Well as he was kissing me Emmett burst into the clearing and stopped us with something along the lines of 'Whoa! Whoa! WHOA! PDA alert!'." Alice looked ready to murder him and Rose was muttering under her breath.

"When I get my hands on him." She muttered and I chuckled.

"Then Edward came in as well and told us that Carlisle needed us at the house so Jasper should let go of me but when he said that Jasper just picked me up in his arms and Edward actually hissed at him!" Rosalie looked dumb-founded by this revelation but Alice was buzzing on the spot.

"I knew he liked you!" She squealed, "I just knew it!" I rolled my eyes and continued.

"Edward left but before Jasper carried me back I stopped him and asked him where we were going with all this and he asked me to be his girlfriend!" I waited for the squeals to die down before continuing, "So Jasper carried me back to their house and as I was listening to Victoria's story I got really drowsy and eventually fell asleep so Edward took me to his room and put me on his bed. I had a dream and ended up putting my arms round his chest!" Twin gasps echoed round the room.

"What did Jasper say?"

"Well he was mad at first but then I got him to calm down and he took me to the place where he had been planning to take me originally. It was absolutely beautiful; it was a small island in the middle of a stream and there were flowers all over it and a single tree which had its leaves trailing in this water. The island was facing a cliff edge and you could see the sunset perfectly." The girls sighed at my description.

"Jasper told me that the view was nothing compared to my beauty." I sighed and the girls immediately chorused:

"That's the sweetest thing ever!"

"I lay in his arms for hours and I told him all about why I came up here and then he told all about where he came from and how he was changed. Did you know he and Edward are twins?" I asked and they shook their heads.

"What else happened?" Alice demanded and I sighed happily.

"I told Jasper I loved him and he told me he loved me too." I sighed again and Rosalie and Alice joined in.

"Then he kissed me again and brought me home. In the car just before I got out he caught my hand and told me her loved me once more and then we kissed."

"Aww that is so perfect Bella!" Rosalie cried and Alice added,

"I wish every guy could be that perfect." We sat for a while just daydreaming about our perfect men and then Rose snapped out of it.

"Ok now that we have Bella back and now that she's made us jealous of her perfect day shall we watch a movie?" We agreed eagerly but we ended up gossiping instead of really paying attention. Eventually we fell asleep to dreams of happy times and gorgeous guys.

**Nope this isn't the end either. Tomorrow will be Bella's first day at a new school I think but I may change it. Review if you liked it and if you didn't tell me what was wrong!**


	22. Morning

**All links to any outfits mentioned are in my profile.**

**BPOV**

"Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella! Wake up right now or so help me I will call Jasper and tell him that you're in love with Edward!" I shot upright and nearly fell out of my bed in my haste to show Alice I was awake.

"Why would you do that?!" I shrieked and she smirked at me before skipping into my closet. Evil pixie.

"Sorry Bella. I tried to stop her but you know what she's like when she's had coffee." I looked up to see Rose smiling at me from the doorway.

"More like- sorry Bella but we have school today and you need to look gorgeous!" Alice came dancing out of my wardrobe with an armful of clothes and I sighed before giving myself up to the torture.

"Bella? Bella?" I was daydreaming about Jasper when the pixie snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Bella! Snap out of it! I know you're probably upset that Jasper doesn't go to school but which colour? Blue or green?" She cried and I sighed in annoyance before looking at her choices in horror.

"Why either? Can't I wear my own clothes? I have a boyfriend and I don't want to be attracting unneeded attention!" I cried as I stared at the garments that Alice called tops.

The first one was a green shirt with a deep neckline that was dotted with buttons and the fabric was jersey that would cling to my skin. The second top was a turquoise-blue colour with a scoop neckline and a bubble hem. A belt wound around the top just above the waistline.

"Technically Bella these are your clothes and these clothes won't attract unwanted attention. Now choose!" Alice retorted and I sighed before studying the tops more.

The blue was looser and would hide my figure more but it just wasn't my style. The green wasn't exactly my style either with its low neckline and the tight shape of it but I preferred it.

"Fine I'll wear the green one. If you make me wear heels I promise I will scream." I threatened and Alice rolled her eyes while Rosalie stifled a laugh from her position at the door. I pleaded for help with my eyes but she just shook her head and I glared playfully at her. An hour later I sat down to breakfast in the green top, dark skinny jeans with diamond detail and- despite my best protests- a pair of heeled ankle boots which I had to admit were quite cute.

My hair was curling softly on my shoulders and my make-up was 'simple yet smouldering' as Alice put it. I had to admit I was relieved that my outfit was a lot simpler than Rosalie and Alice's outfits.

Alice was wearing a white dress with thin blue stripes, a V neckline, bubble hem and a blue belt. Her shoes were towering white heels with a zip going up the front and she was wearing a blue cardigan that was shorter at the back than it was at the front.

Rosalie was dressed in a black off the shoulders top and she had a thick white belt wrapped around her waist on top of her top. A pair of indigo denim short shorts showed off her endless long legs which ended in a pair of killer multi-strapped heels.

They both looked incredibly gorgeous and I knew I looked like nothing compared to their beauty.

I heard a horn beep from outside the house and Alice's face immediately transformed into an evil smirk. I glanced over at Rose's face and was terrified to see that her expression mirrored Alice's. I had suspected all morning that they knew something I didn't by their smirks towards each other and the whispered conversation Rose had had on the phone.

"Ok what's going on?" My voice was laced with suspicion but this just made their smirks grow.

"Oh nothing." Yeah right. "But you may want to get your stuff and open the door. Your ride is waiting." Rose piped up after I glared at them for a few minutes but her answer only made me more suspicious.

I sighed and glared slightly in their direction but they just grinned back at me. The designer bag that Alice had insisted upon was next to the door and I stuffed my keys, lunch and phone into it. The bag was quite heavy even before I added all this and a closer inspection revealed that Alice had put make-up into it in case mine needed to be refreshed.

I sighed again and opened the door. I closed it on their evil smiles and then I turned towards whoever my ride was and my breath caught.

Jasper was leaning against the bonnet of his car and smiling at me in all his glory. I squealed and went to him as fast as I could without killing myself due to my shoes.

"Jasper!" I flung myself into his arms and he kissed the top of my head, "I'm so happy to see you!" I squealed and I felt him smile against my hair.

"Well I didn't exactly want you to drive to school by yourself darlin'. What kind of a gentleman wouldn't drive his girlfriend to school?" I beamed up at him and he smiled back at me, "Now when do I get a proper good morning greetin'?" He asked cheekily and I giggled before pulling his head down to my level.

His lips were as soft as they could be as they moved gently against mine and we both smiled in the kiss at the same time. My arms quickly went around his neck and his were just winding around my waist when I heard a car draw up and we were interrupted once again by Emmett.

"Now as much as I love to see you guys happy do you reckon you could the PDA for a more private time and place- like inside perhaps?" He roared.

"Well if we took it somewhere else it wouldn't be a _Public _Display of Affection now would it?" I retorted and Jasper and I waited for him to understand. Comprehension dawned on his face and Emmett clapped his hand on my shoulder which knocked me forward several paces which then proved to have very interesting consequences as my arms were still around Jasper's neck. Needless to say the ground was a lot closer than I preferred and I found myself lying on top of Jasper.

"Oops!" Emmett boomed and Jasper and I both cringed, "Sorry Bellabear!"

He pulled me up and brushed the dirt off me.

"Is Rose ready yet?" Emmett asked-leaving Jasper lying in the dirt. I sighed and offered my hand to him which he took and used to pull himself up. He twined his arms back around my waist and started kissing a trail down the side of my face. Emmett had turned away and didn't notice which I was grateful for.

"I…think…ssssoo." I stuttered as Jasper's lips grazed over my ear and blew cool air inside them.

"What's wrong Bells? You cold?" Emmett turned towards us and rolled his eyes, "Jazz can you keep your hands off her for one second?" He questioned and Jasper smiled against my skin.

"Nope." He murmured and I squirmed as his lips vibrated against my skin.

"Oh Em leave them alone! New love does that to people- do you not remember what we were like when we first started going out?" Rosalie's lovely voice floated from the porch and a goofy grin crossed Emmett's face as he spun around to face her.

"Rosie!" He cried and ran to her to scoop her up in a passionate embrace.

"Hypocrite." Jasper muttered from my neck which is where he'd ended up kissing.

I chuckled and pulled his chin up so I could kiss him properly.

"What is it with all the PDAs?" Alice voice soared over to us but we ignored her and kept kissing. I nearly had a heart attack when a new voice joined us.

"I have no idea but if they keep going like this I may have to bleach my eyes." That was enough to bring me away from Jasper's loving arms and glare at Edward.

"You're just jealous because you have no-one to do this with!" I spat and immediately regretted it as Edward's face transformed from light happiness to hurt. He hadn't done anything to me.

"Edward I'm s…" I was stunned when his face became angry.

"Don't bother." He spat and slammed the door to Emmett's Jeep where he had been sitting watching. Jasper was beside the door wrenching it open in an instant.

"Apologise." He snarled and Edward glared at him before looking at me remorsefully.

"I'm sorry Bella. I don't know what came over me." He said quietly and I nodded without quite meeting his gaze.

"Well, err; let's get to school so we aren't late!" Emmett broke the awkward silence and we all climbed into the cars that would take us to school.

Jasper's hand was clenching and unclenching as it lay between us on the arm rest and I took it consolingly.

"Jasper its fine." I said soothingly and he looked at me as his expression softened.

"No it isn't Bella and you know it. A lady should never be talked to like that. Especially not you." I winced at his words but then he gripped my hand back and smiled softly at me.

I was still lost in his smile 10 minutes later when we drew up to school and we just sat and stared into each other's eyes as if we were having a silent conversation.

Eventually Jasper opened the door and stepped gracefully out of the car. I started to follow his lead but before I could even touch the door he opened it for me and offered me his hand and a brilliant smile. I grasped it gratefully and allowed him to lift me out of the car.

As I looked at the building that housed my new school and I noticed that there were a lot of girls who were staring at Jasper as if he were a piece of meat. I scowled and Jasper must have felt my anger and jealousy as he looked at me.

"What's wrong?" He was concerned and I simply smiled at him and then threw my arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely. He responded passionately and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist-so tightly that he lifted me off the ground by about an inch. He carefully pressed me up against the car and increased the kiss-only breaking it when I needed to breathe.

He smiled and pecked me lightly on the lips.

"So what was that for? Not that I'm complaining." He asked and I took a second to glance at the girls who had been staring before. Most of them had walked away now but there were still a two blondes by the picnic benches who were eying my boyfriend hungrily. Jasper's eye followed my gaze and landed on the two girls and he smirked in understanding.

"Well maybe this'll make them back off." He whispered to me and before I knew it my legs were wrapped around his waist and my back was against the car again with Jasper's lips back on mine. This continued for several long moments until Jasper decided they'd got the message and that I needed to breathe. He kissed me softly once more and set me carefully on the ground before putting his arm around my shoulders and leading me forwards.

"So welcome to Forks High School." He muttered and then smiled widely at me.

"That goes for both of us." I reminded him before we walked through the big front doors and into the office.

**That was a bit of a filler chapter but it was sweet nonetheless eh?**


	23. First Day

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and put me on favourites and on alerts and for taking the time for reading my story! Once again outfits are on my profile if you want to check them out!**

**BPOV**

"Hello?" Jasper called to the little old lady sitting at the front desk, "Hello? Excuse me ma'am!" He persisted and she finally glanced up.

"Oh I am sorry! What can I do for you?" She peered at Jasper over the top of her glasses and I could swear I saw her lick her lips. Jasper felt my anger and must have guessed its reason because he smiled at me and wrapped a consoling arm around my shoulder.

"We're new students. I'm Jasper Cullen and this is my _girlfriend _Isabella Swan." I giggled when he stressed the girlfriend part and the old woman glared at me slightly before shuffling off to collect some things from the printer.

"This is your schedule and a map of the school to help you get around and find your classes. If you need anything else just ask for Mrs. Cope at the office." All of this was directed at Jasper and I noticed she didn't look at me once.

"I'm Mrs. Cope by the way." She added as a rather obvious afterthought. Jasper thanked her quietly and we left as Edward walked in the door. He nodded to me and ignored Jasper completely.

"Oh you would not have believed the lust coming off that woman." Jasper groaned, "I feel sorry for Edward- he doesn't have the excuse of a girlfriend." He muttered and I smiled softly before tugging his schedule out of his hands to compare.

"We have all of our classes together!" I cried enthusiastically and Jasper peered over my shoulder.

"Except for gym and home ec." He murmured, "How do you do in gym?" He asked curiously and I blushed.

"I'm not too bad, surprisingly; I was the volleyball captain in L.A, even though I am close to being the most uncoordinated person on the planet." I said and Jasper looked at me with a bit of shock and I decided to play with him a bit.

"What are you looking so surprised for?!" I cried while turning away from him with my arms across my chest. I purposely radiated hurt so he would be even more confused.

"Bella I didn't mean it that way!" He tried turning me around but I just shrugged his hand off, "I just thought you were more of a study girl!" He cried and I could feel his confusion coming off him in waves. I turned around and chuckled.

"You're so cute when you're confused! I was just kidding I know it's surprising." I consoled him and he smiled sheepishly at me.

"I knew that. You're so pretty." He murmured and wrapped his arm back around my shoulder so we could continue walking.

"Did I mention how beautiful you look?" He questioned and I smiled at him shyly.

"Thank you but this is all down to Alice and Rose." He nodded in understanding and stopped us in front of a door in the corridor we had somehow ended up in.

"Well here we are. Our first class of the day is Advanced Biology with Mr Banner." With that he opened the door and led me into the classroom.

"Ah you must be some of our new students." A balding teacher was standing at the front of the classroom with a register in his hands.

"Yes sir. I'm Jasper Cullen and this is Isabella Swan but she prefers Bella." Jasper explained and Mr Banner grinned and directed us to a bench that seated four. One of the seat was already taken by a shy-looking girl with long brown hair and gentle eyes.

"You two can be lab partners for this year. Now we're just waiting on a Mr. Edward Cullen who I believe is your brother Jasper?" Mr Banner asked and Jasper nodded slightly with a frown on his face.

Moments later the door opened again and Edward appeared.

"Ah Mr Cullen. Thank you for joining us." Mr Banner said joyously and I suppressed a large grin. Mr Banner was very enthusiastic.

"Sorry I'm late. I had a hard time getting away from the office." He muttered and Jasper smirked.

"Mrs. Cope." He muttered to me and I chuckled which made Edward look at me, "I can feel her lust coming from here." He finished and I smiled sympathetically at Edward before gesturing for him to join us. He looked uncertain but with another smile from me he walked over and sat in the empty seat in between me and the other girl.

"Edward I am sorry about this morning." I apologised and he smiled slightly at me.

"It's alright Bella. In her head Alice was running over the make-over she had given you and I know you had a reason to be angry. I shouldn't have reacted that way either." He smiled again but before he could turn to face Mr Banner Jasper spoke up.

"So how did you fare with Mrs. Cope?" He laughed quietly as Edward's face was overcome with disgust.

"Let me just say one thing. Her thoughts were absolutely vile!" He cried and then he stiffened suddenly and turned to the girl next to him.

"Let me introduce myself and our other table mates." He said quietly and she looked up shocked, "My name is Edward Cullen and this is my brother Jasper Cullen and his girlfriend Bella Swan." I looked at Jasper with a confused expression but he seemed just as clueless as me as he shrugged.

"Angela Weber." She said timidly and he put his hand out for her to shake. I looked at Jasper with a horrified expression.

"What will happen when she touches his skin?" I whispered in his ear and he shrugged again. I turned to watch as she put her hand in his and shook it. Her expression became confused and then calculating as she looked at his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Edward said and I thought he was being polite but a look at Jasper told me otherwise.

"I'll tell you what he's feeling later." He whispered and I nodded.

"Hi Angela I'm Bella." I said and put my hand out for her to shake. She took it and seemed relieved that my hand was a normal temperature. She shook Jasper's hand in addition to mine and Edward's but she didn't say anything more and we turned to listen to Mr Banner.

I looked at Jasper curiously as we walked out of the classroom but he just shook his head and took my hand. He escorted me to Home Economics in silence and kissed me at the door before leaving for his history class.

"You must be Isabella!" A round and portly woman greeted me at the door and I nodded before adding quietly:

"I prefer Bella if you don't mind." She nodded and directed me to a seat. I sat down and looked to my left to see Angela.

"Hi Angela. I guess we're going to be cooking partners." She smiled at me.

"I guess so." We listened as the teacher explained the basics for a cherry tart and then we stood up to begin.

"So how are you liking Forks?" Angela asked from beside the oven where she was stirring the filling on top.

"It's nice, a bit wet, but nice. Can you pass me the flour please?" She nodded and we continued in silence for a bit.

"You and Jasper are a very cute couple." She commented and I flushed.

"Thanks." I left it at that but she didn't seem to be done with her questioning.

"Can I ask what the display in the parking area was this morning?" If I was red before I looked like a tomato now.

"There were lots of girls looking at Jasper like he was something to eat so I decided to show them whose he was." I murmured and she chuckled in understanding.

"Twice?" I blushed again and nodded slightly.

"The first one was me but not everyone got the message so Jasper took it upon himself to show them what's what." I finished quietly. We worked in silence for several more moments before Angela opened her mouth.

"What about Edward?" She asked quietly and I saw the faint beginnings of a blush colouring her cheeks, "Does he have a girlfriend?"

"No." I said and waited for more. When she didn't say anything more I took a step to make her spill. "Why do you like him?" I said in a quiet sing song voice, drawing out the like. She blushed completely and became very focused in her work.

"He seems very nice and polite. He's very good-looking." She whispered and I smiled. Angela was nice and I made up my mind to ask Jasper if Edward like her at all.

The rest of the period was spent in silence until the end when Angela broke it.

"Would you like to go shopping sometime?" She asked and I beamed at her.

"I'd like that! I'm sure it'll be different from my cousin's crazed shopping sprees." She smiled at that.

"I'm guessing your cousin would be Alice Brandon then?"

"The one and only." I said with a faint note of pride, "Here's my number." She gave me hers and promised to call me later. Jasper was leaning against the wall waiting for me when I hurried out of the classroom; eager to find him.

"Hey darlin'." He caught me around the waist as I tripped over my own feet in my haste to get to him. "How was Home Ec?"

"It was good. I share a station with Angela and she's really nice. What do we have now?" He led me off to our music class and the morning passed without incident.

"Bella!" Alice waved at me from her table in the cafeteria and I smiled as we headed in that direction. Ever the gentleman Jasper was carrying my lunch with his freehand wrapped around my waist.

"Hey Alice, Rose, Emmett, Demetri." I acknowledged them all and they smiled at me.

"Hey Bella. How's your day going?" Rose asked, "Any creepy guys hit on you yet?" Emmett sat up at little straighter from his position at Rosalie's side and he scrutinised the cafeteria carefully and menacingly.

"No not yet, thankfully. I made friends with Angela Weber though." I said.

"Oh yeah I know her from Trig. She's really nice." Alice said and then Edward arrived.

"Hello everyone." He said quietly as he sat down at the table.

There were various greetings from the rest of the group and I scanned the cafeteria to see who I recognised.

Angela had just collected her lunch and was paying for it while looking around for a free spot. Her eyes drifted over our table and then she headed off to sit with the two blondes who had been staring at Jasper this morning.

"Angela!" I cried and everyone jumped, "Come and sit with us!" I invited and she smiled at me. The only free seat was next to Edward and she sank into it gracefully. I examined Edward's face to see how he was reacting but it was carefully composed. I glanced at Jasper who was smiling slightly.

"Thanks Bella. I really didn't want to listen to my sisters' gossip about the guys at our school." She glanced shyly at Edward and blushed when he met her gaze.

"It's alright. Do you know everyone? Angela meet Rosalie and Alice my cousins, Emmett who's Rose's boyfriend and Demetri who's Alice's boyfriend. And of course you know Edward and Jasper from this morning. Everyone this is Angela." I proclaimed and she smiled timidly. Once again there were various greetings and everyone started with lunch.

"So the blondes are your sisters? I would have never known." I said truthfully and she chuckled.

"Don't worry. I don't exactly enjoy having them as sisters. Lauren spends two hours every morning in front of the mirror and Jessica isn't much better. I'm sorry they were staring at Jasper this morning." She explained and everyone laughed. Suddenly someone stood up from a neighbouring table and walked over to our group.

"Hi I'm Mike Newton." He held out a hand to me and I felt Jasper's chest rumble slightly against my back. "You're Bella Swan right?" He had baby blue eyes and a round face with several freckles. His blonde hair was carefully gelled in tiny spikes.

"Yes you are right but it's Isabella. Only people I like can call me Bella." I said that and turned around to see everyone trying to keep in laughter but he just persisted.

"Well maybe we can get to know each other at a move this Saturday and then you'll realise you like me baby." He had lowered his voice and I was guessing he was trying to be smouldering or something. Jasper's arms circled my waist and he pulled me onto his lap.

"Jasper Cullen." He held out a hand to Mike but his other hand discreetly took mine and he slipped a ring with his family's crest onto my ring finger, "I'm Bella's fiancée. Nice to meet you." He looked at Mike and I put my left hand on the table so the ring was visible. Mike spotted it glinting in the light and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

"S…s…sorry to bother you." He stuttered but he didn't turn to leave.

"That's alright." Jasper said although he clearly thought it wasn't, "Just don't bother me or the future Mrs. Isabella Cullen again. Do you understand me?" He said fiercely and Mike nodded before spinning and nearly running to his table. I laughed picturing a Labrador with its tail between its legs. At my laugh the table exploded with laughter as they could no longer hold it in.

"Oh man. That was just classic brother!" Emmett was slumped on the table howling with laughter but he lifted his fist and collided it with Jasper's.

"The look on his face!" Alice gasped breathlessly, "I thought he was going to wet his pants!" She shrieked and anyone who had regained any sense of calm collapsed with laughter again. Rosalie actually fell off her chair and was lying on the ground while trying to get her breath back. Eventually we all calmed down.

"So Bella? When's the wedding and what shall I wear?" Alice said curiously and we all cracked up again.

"And what, may I ask, is going on here?" Came a loud voice that shocked us enough to stop laughing. A tall man stood at the head of our table and was staring at us with disapproval evident on his face.

"Nothing sir. Just a good joke." Jasper said coolly and we all stifled laughs again.

"Well whatever it is I don't want to hear it. Miss Brandon those shorts are far too short for school standards and as for you Miss Brandon," he turned to Alice, "Those heels are too tall and could clearly injure someone if not yourself." I couldn't help it, I snorted. The thought of Alice falling over in heels was laughable; she had practically lived in heels since she could walk. The man turned to me.

"Miss Swan I believe," I nodded swiftly and composed myself, "Well first of all we have a rule here of at least an inch between a boy and a girl so I suggest you remove yourself from Mr Cullen's lap. We also do not stand for any rings so remove that ring from your wedding finger. Your neckline is far too deep for this school so tomorrow I expect no such thing. Finally, welcome to Forks High." He scowled at the table in general and then strode off.

"Bella got in trouble! Bella got in trouble!" Emmett sang like a child and everyone laughed. I simply rolled my eyes and Jasper and I headed off to class, hand-in-hand, as the bell rang.

Trigonometry passed without incident as Jasper let me copy his work and then he walked me to the gym.

"Try not to injure yourself please." He whispered against my throat which he had been kissing, "I like you the way you are." He kissed my throat again and moved to stifle the protest I was about to utter with his lips. When he let me breathe again I looked at him, which was interesting in my state of giddiness due to Jasper's kiss.

"Why, Mr Whitlock I do believe there is a rule against this." I said in a posh accent and he smirked.

"I really couldn't care less Bella. Have fun in Gym." He smiled at me sweetly and I went to endure the torture.

It could have been worse I guess. We were playing basketball and the ball didn't come to me much after I accidentally smashed it into Lauren's face and effectively broke her nose.

I rushed outside to find Jasper and escape Lauren's fury that I broke her nose. We passed Angela on the way to the car and she smiled at me.

"So how was Gym?" she asked and I smiled sheepishly.

"Well let's just say that your sister's nose may be a different shape due to a certain someone throwing a basketball badly." She chuckled and waved goodbye.

"You broke her nose?" Jasper asked and I laughed.

"Yes I did and her reaction was interesting. She glared at me and after about four minutes she said 'You, like, broke my, like, perfect nose!'" Jasper dissolved into laughs and I waited for him to compose himself before he drove me home.

We talked about the day briefly and then I remembered.

"Oh yeah! What was Edward feeling towards Angela?" I asked curiously and he smiled at me.

"Here was me thinking you'd forgotten." He chuckled, "It was very interesting, he didn't notice her at first because he was focused on you but then she thought something I guess and he heard her voice. At first he was shocked and then he turned to her and I felt more shock and then he started radiating a bit of love and care!" He continued, "At lunch when that dog came over he was radiating protectiveness and more love. He likes her but he's unsure about it." He finished and I stared at him I disbelief.

"This is great!" I squealed, "Angela likes him too! We should get them together!" Jasper chuckled and then braked in front of my house.

"I'll collect you tomorrow at 8:30?" He asked and I nodded. He opened my door for me and then walked me to the door. He kissed me goodbye and then I watched him drive away before letting myself into the house.

**So that was Bella's first day at school! How do we like?**


	24. First Day EPOV

**I had other plans for this chapter but I decided it should be in Edward mind reader Cullen's POV because his POVs are fun to write! This is Edward's version of First Day**

Emmett drove into the parking area and I was immediately assaulted by the thoughts of the students who were dotted around outside.

_Whoa! He is hot! Wonder where he comes from?_

_Is that a Southern accent I can hear? Oh damn!_

_Damn! That girl's with him! Doesn't mean I can't look at him though!_

_Can they keep their hands off each other for one minute?! _That was Alice.

_They're a really sweet couple._

I climbed out of the car and saw that Jasper and Bella were showing people that they were going out in their own method. Most of the people had stopped staring now and the attention was directed towards me. I didn't even bother to look at what they were thinking.

I was lost in my own little world when I realised that everyone had disappeared. I followed the little path up to the front office and entered the building just in time for Jasper and Bella to leave. I nodded to Bella but I ignored Jasper completely.

_Oh wow he was incredibly gorgeous. No Trish no! He's young enough to be my grandson and he has a girlfriend!_

Outside I heard Jasper say something quietly to Bella.

"Oh you would not have believed the lust coming off that woman. I feel sorry for Edward- he doesn't have the excuse of a girlfriend."

_Not a surprise considering his looks. Wonder what his brother looks like?_

Perfectly timed I waved my hand in front of the secretary's face to get her out of her daze.

"Oh you must be Edward Cullen!" _Why did I get married? Because I love Bob. Just repeat that over and over again Trish and you'll be fine. I love Bob._

I held in a laugh and nodded, "Yes that's me. Can I have my schedule please?"

_I love Bob. I love Bob. I love Bob. I love Bob. I love Bob. I love Bob. I love Bob._

She bustled over to the printer with her mantra on a constant loop in her head and I just tuned her out.

"Here you go dear. You have biology first with your brother and Miss Swan. Here's a map of the campus. Have a nice first day and if you need anything just ask for me."

_Yes he can definitely ask me for anything. No Trish! Remember- I love Bob._

"Remember if you need _anything!_ Just ask for me, that's Mrs Cope, and I'll help." She persisted. _Stop it Trish! I love Bob. I love Bob. I love Bob._

I left the office swiftly and followed the map to find my first class of Advanced Biology with Mr Banner.

"Ah Mr Cullen. Thank you for joining us." I was met at the door by a short and balding teacher who ushered me into the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late. I had a hard time getting away from the office." I muttered and cringed away from the too recent memories of the office. I heard someone mutter something very quietly and looked up to see Bella smiling sympathetically at me and gesturing for me to join them. Jasper's face was contorted by a frown that he was directing at me but Bella didn't notice and kept smiling until my uncertainty disappeared and I walked over to sit on the chair between Bella and a girl I didn't know.

_I wonder how mum is doing with the twins. I hope she's alright and I hope Bella settles in here. She seems nice._

I recognised the 'voice' as the person who had thought about Bella and Jasper being a sweet couple this morning. She seemed sweet but I was focused on Bella.

"Edward I am sorry about this morning." She apologised and I smiled slightly at her to let her know it was alright.

"It's alright Bella. In her head Alice was running over the make-over she had given you and I know you had a reason to be angry. I shouldn't have reacted that way either." I smiled at her again but before I could turn to listen to Mr Banner, who was just starting his lecture, Jasper spoke up.

"So how did you fare with Mrs Cope?" He laughed as my face was overcome with disgust at the memories.

"Let me just say one thing. Her thoughts were absolutely vile!" I cried.

_Poor thing meeting Mrs Cope is not a nice experience for guys as I've been told. I wonder how he knew what she was thinking. He's very good-looking._

I stiffened as I realised that I had been speaking too loudly in my disgust and I had slipped. On my first day as well! What a good start.

"Let me introduce myself and my other tablemates." I said quietly and the girl looked up with a shocked expression.

_Why is he talking to me? I'm nothing! Wow his eyes are unusual. Wait a minute he said her thoughts were vile. Does that mean he's a mind-reader? Mum told me about the ones that have special powers._

While she was recovering from her shock I gave her a quick glance. She was very pretty with big hazel eyes that had a large ring of green around her pupil and then the brown faded into a very subtle blue at the edges of her iris. Her skin was pale and clear apart from a tiny birthmark shaped like a star at the edge of one eye and her face was slightly heart shaped. Her figure was slender but not without curves and she dressed herself well t show off long legs without revealing much skin.

"My name is Edward Cullen and this is my brother Jasper Cullen and his girlfriend Bella Swan." She glanced at them slightly but then returned her exquisite eyes to me.

"Angela Weber." She whispered timidly and I held out my hand for her to shake. I heard Bella asking Jasper what would happen when Angela felt the temperature of my skin but I knew what I was doing.

She shook my hand shyly and immediately her thoughts went into overdrive.

_His skin is so cold and hard! Mum said that's a definite characteristic! He is one of them! I wonder if Jasper is too. I know Emmett isn't because I've met him before. What if Bella is one of them as well?_

She knew! She knew about us due to her mum! I wonder who her mum is.

I sent Jasper a glance that was unnoticeable to any human and he looked confused.

_Edward what's going on? Your emotions are in overdrive! _He yelled mentally in his head and I shook my head at him as Angela's thoughts became my main focus again.

_Bella isn't one of them; her skin is the right temperature. I'm glad because this means I can be friends with her without mum yelling at me! I wish I could be friends with them though. Edward seems really nice and polite and he's very handsome. I hope he won't get hurt if he ever meets the pack._

I knew about the pack down at La Push but we didn't go on their lands and they didn't come on ours. I was touched that Angela was concerned about my safety and an unknown emotion powered through me. I could feel the distance between us and wanted to close it but I also wanted to stay away from her so there was no chance of hurting her.

"Nice to meet you." I said as she drew her hand back from Jasper's grip.

_His brother's one of them as well. I wonder if they're actually related or if that's just a cover story._

She had a very inquisitive mind and was wondering about lots of things but my main focus was on how her mother knew about us.

I continued to shift through her thoughts as the class carried on but her mind was focused on Mr Banner's lecture and I eventually gave up.

"Edward please tell me what's going on!" Jasper hissed at me quickly.

"I'll wait for you to drop Bella off at Home Ec and then we'll skip our next classes and talk." I hissed back and he slumped back in his seat.

At the end of class I hurried off with the appearance of not wanting to be late for my next class but instead of heading towards the music rooms I strode off in the direction of the cooking rooms and leaned against the wall around the corner from Bella's classroom.

_I wonder who my partner will be. Why did I see Edward going in this direction? He mentioned that he had music next._

When did I say that to Angela?

"Edward where are you?" I heard Jasper's voice.

"I'm around the corner." I replied and moments later he hurried around the wall.

"Well? What happened?" He demanded and I shook my head.

"Not here. A teacher could find us here. There are woods on the edge of school." We ran at our own speeds to the forest; I was going so fast I was invisible to anyone.

"What happened?" Jasper said the second we were under the cover of the trees.

"Well I was telling you about how Mrs Cope's thoughts had been disgusting but I was speaking to loudly and she heard the bit about thoughts and picked up on it." I muttered and Jasper looked shocked and furious at the same time.

"How could you be so careless?" He whisper-yelled, "What was she thinking about it?"

"Well first she noticed that my eyes were unusual and then she thought, 'Mum told me about the ones that have special powers' but then she just stopped thinking about what her mum had told her about 'them'. It was as if she knew I was listening to her mental voice!" Jasper's eyes had grown wider and wider during the explanation I gave him.

"Well what about when you shook her hand? If she was suspicious before that is just feeding her idea Edward!" He scolded but I shook my head.

"That was a test to see what she knew about us." I explained.

"And?"

"When I touched her she realised I was one of 'them' and she wondered if you were as well but she knew Emmett wasn't because she'd met him before. She also questioned if Bella was one as well but when she shook her hand she realised she wasn't and was happy that she could make friends with Bella without her mum yelling at her."

"And what about the love I felt from you?" He queried and I raised an eyebrow.

"What love?" I asked curiously but he just shook his head.

""You were feeling very protective and caring towards her." He raised his eyebrows back at me and I nodded slightly.

"She was concerned about me meeting the mutts from La Push because she didn't want me to get hurt." Understanding dawned on my brother's face and he smirked at me.

"You like her!" He cried and I glared at him.

"No I don't! I think I know who I like Jasper!" With that I stormed off and was in my next class before he could even open his mouth.

Spanish finished late and by the time I arrived in the cafeteria everyone from our group was sitting at a table in the centre.

"Hello everyone." I murmured as I sat down at the table and placed my bag on the empty seat beside me.

I received a mix of mumbled greetings and settled down to ignore everyone as they ate lunch.

"Angela!" Bella cried and we all jumped at the sudden close noise. "Come and sit with us!" She yelled and Angela smiled at her before heading in our direction.

I hastily cleared my things from the chair beside me as it was the only place that she could sit.

She sank into the chair next to me and looked at Bella with a grateful smile.

"Thanks Bella. I really didn't want to have to listen to my sisters' gossip about the guys at our school." She glanced shyly at me and blushed when she realised I was looking at her.

_I wonder why he's staring at me._

Suddenly two loud and obnoxious mental voices hit me.

_What is Angela doing sitting with them? And why is the hottest one staring at her like that?_

_Not fair! I'm so much prettier than her! Why couldn't I sit there?!_

I scanned the room for the sources and found two blonde girls staring at Angela. I assumed they were the sisters she was talking about.

Bella introduced Angela to everyone and after various greetings everyone dug into their food.

_They're not eating anything. I was right they _are _part of that group of people._

Angela's mental voice invaded my thoughts while she chatted with Bella about her sisters.

_Is she talking about us?!_

_I can see her lips making the shape of my name! I hope she makes it good!_

That was those bimbos again and I smirked at the ground. Angela was just apologising for her sisters' behaviour this morning when someone stood up from a neighbouring table and made his way over to us.

"Hi I'm Mike Newton." He said and Jasper growled very quietly, "You must be Bella Swan." _She is really hot. _He was having very vulgar thoughts about her and I saw Jasper glare at him.

"Yes you are right but it's Isabella. Only people I like can call me Bella." Bella replied and then she turned away from him. Everyone was holding in laughter-myself included.

"Well maybe we can get to know each other at a movie this Saturday and then you'll realise you like me baby." _That's good Mike, lower the voice so she thinks you sound hot, and that getting to know me thing-that was smooth._

Jasper circled his arms round his girlfriend's waist and pulled her gently onto his lap.

"Jasper Cullen." He introduced himself to Mike and held out his right hand but I could see his left hand discreetly slipping a ring onto Bella's left ring finger and I choked down the laugh I was holding in. "I'm Bella's fiancée. Nice to meet you." He said serenely and I forced the laugh down again at the onslaught of thoughts.

_What?! Fiancée?! Jasper and I need to talk! _Emmett yelled in his head.

_Oh man this is classic _Demetri was laughing like a maniac in his head and I could see him struggling to hold it in.

_Jasper is so sly! I would have never thought of that! _Alice was praising jasper's cunning in her head and Rose was doing a similar thing.

_That was smart! I'm glad Bella won't have to deal with Mike! _I was surprised at how selfless Angela was; she never thought of herself and she always put others first.

_Fiancée?! Fiancée?! How can she be his Fiancée?! She's not even out of school yet! _Mike was screaming in his head and his eyes were absolutely huge when they landed on the ring Jasper had slipped on Bella's finger.

"S…s…sorry to bother you." He stuttered but he was frozen in place and didn't move. Jasper made up his mind to send him a subtle threat.

"That's alright." _Like hell it is! _He thought as he spoke, "Just don't bother me or the future Mrs Isabella Cullen again. Do you understand me?" He said fiercely and Mike nodded before streaking back to his table. Bella started to laugh and at her small giggle the entire table let loose.

"Oh man. That was just classic brother." Emmett was slumped on the table but he still managed to raise his fist and punch Jasper's.

"The look on his face!" Alice was having trouble breathing due to her giggles, "I thought he was going to wet his pants!" She shrieked and the table collapsed again. There was a slight crash as Rosalie fell off her chair and landed on the floor. After a good while we calmed down again only to crack up again when Alice asked Bella what she should wear to the wedding.

"And what, may I ask, is going on here?" I jumped, hadn't noticed the head master arrive and he was now standing at the head of our table, glaring at us with disapproval clear on his face.

Jasper replied and everyone stifled their laughter again.

_They're breaking about 10 school rules between them! _The head master's mental voice shouted and I looked at Angela in a panic.

"What?" She mouthed at me and I put my head close to her ear.

"I know you know something's up but I don't know how much you know. The head master is about to tell the whole table off and I need to talk to you. Do you mind skipping your next class and coming with me now?" I breathed it into her ear almost silently and she looked at me curiously before nodding. I looked to see if Mr Molina was distracted and then took Angela's soft hand and led her out of the door to the picnic area.

"I'm guessing you're taking me to the woods so no-one can find us?" She asked and I nodded at her.

We walked in silence for a minute, neither of us breaking the connection between us. Out of manners I blocked her mind and just listened to her heartbeat and her breath. Eventually she sat down on a fallen tree and tugged my hand so I sat next to her.

"First of all Angela." She was looking at me intently and for a moment I was lost in her beautiful eyes. I shook myself out of the stupor and continued, "How much do you know about us?"

"I know about your lifestyle choice; that you don't drink from humans. I know about your appearance and I know your heart doesn't beat and that some of you have special powers. I'm guessing you are a mind-reader?" She asked and I nodded. "Basically I know about as much as I can know about you and all the other vampires." She seemed completely calm and I was amazed at her serene manner.

"How do you know all this? Our secret is one of the worlds best kept." I asked and she looked uncertain, "You can trust me." I coaxed and she smiled at me sweetly.

"My mum was pregnant with twins but she was on the brink of death when they were born. She was taken to the hospital where she was changed. I believe she was changed by Carlisle." She studied me to see my reaction.

"He can't have." I said flatly, "I would have seen it in his thoughts." I denied but she just smiled.

"Edward there are ways of blocking you. A vampire came home with my mother and told me about what had happened and what she was." This just led to more questions from me.

"How long ago did this happen? How did your mother deal with the bloodlust? How have Jasper or myself not seen her or smelt her?" I asked and she looked slightly overwhelmed.

"It happened a year ago and she deals with it easily. My mother has a power that makes her appear to be completely human. It's so strong she can even fool other vampires with her appearance and scent." She explained and I sat for a moment to absorb it.

"What about Lauren and Jessica? What do they think?" She shook her head and smiled at me.

"They don't know. My mother uses her power around them too and to those two she looks no different. I'm the only one who knows." She clarified and then sat back to watch my reaction.

"Angela I think it's amazing that you just deal with this. It's extremely impressive of you and I applaud you." I complimented her and she blushed.

"Ok now I have a question." She was back to being timid Angela and I nodded for her to continue, "Is it possible for a vampire to have a relationship with a human?" She enquired and I frowned in confusion.

"Of course it is; you've seen Bella and Jasper." I said and she smiled.

"Is it possible for you to have a relationship with a human?" She asked and then ducked her head blushing as I understood.

"I don't know Angela." She looked upset and didn't quite meet my eyes, "I said I don't know Angela, I didn't say I wouldn't try." I finished and she looked at me with disbelief clear in her eyes.

"Really?" She asked softly and I nodded before bending my head towards her. She stiffened and then relaxed slightly but didn't make any further moves towards me which I was grateful for.

I briefly touched my lips to hers and then drew back to judge her reaction. She looked as if she had been touched by a ray of sunlight and I smiled.

I gently took her hand and we walked back to the school in silence-each buried in our own thoughts. When we neared the school I noticed that students were spilling out and heading towards their cars to go home and relax at the end of the day.

"I can't believe we were out there for two hours." Angela whispered, "What will the teachers say?" She looked up at me and bit her lip enchantingly.

"Don't worry about that. I'll sort it out-say you were sick and I took you home or something similar." She nodded and I kissed her hand before letting it go so she could drive home.

"Oh and Angela?" I called after her and she faced me again.

"Yes?" She answered and I smirked slightly.

"I'll pick you up for school tomorrow. It's the least I can do, being your boyfriend." Her mouth opened in shock but then she just nodded and stumbled towards her car where her sisters were waiting impatiently.

I grinned in triumph. Not only had she accepted that I was picking her up tomorrow, she had also agreed to be my girlfriend.

**That was a bit OOC for Edward but do you think it's alright for them to be going out? I thought they made a sweet pair. I already have an idea for the next chapter but it will most likely be shorter than this one.**


	25. Missing

**BPOV**

After a long day at school I was relieved to be at home and put the kettle on as soon as I got in. Alice and Rosalie weren't home yet. Alice had cheerleading and Rosalie was going to see Esme at work because she hadn't been home for a while and Rose wanted to surprise her with dinner as thanks for being such a wonderful mum.

Now what to do in a house that will be empty for at least an hour? I thought to myself.

I made myself a cup of coffee and headed upstairs to pry my shoes off and put my bag away.

I walked through my door with my mug in my hand and I frowned as I realised the curtains were closed.

Hadn't I opened those this morning? I went across and drew them and stood looking out the window for a moment, wishing I was with Jasper.

I sighed and turned around and dropped my coffee on my foot.

There was someone lying on my bed.

**APOV**

"Give me an F" I yelled and the girls shaped an F.

"Give me an O" I yelled and they shaped an O.

"Give me an R" I yelled and they shaped an R.

"Give me a K" I yelled and they shaped the K.

"And finally give me an S" I yelled and they shaped the complicated S.

"What does that spell?" I cried and we all shouted.

"Forks!" And then divided into a long line and put my latest cheer routine into practice while shouting our favourite cheer.

"Hey! We're back!

The best is yet to come!

F-H-S Look out for number 1!

Excellence, perfection, teamwork, success!

Forks High School, a step above the rest!

Pride and sprit!

Need we say more?

F-H-S, We rock the floor!"

We all clapped and I did a little gymnastics routine while the rest of the squad formed a pyramid. I flipped onto the top and we started another one.

"Shape your V

Dot your I

Curve your C

T-O-R-Y

Shape your V

Dot your I

Curve your C

T-O-R-Y

V-I-C-T-O-R-Y!"

We would do a little double clap at the end of each sentence and at the end I flipped off the pyramid and we gracefully finished our cheer.

"Excellent work girls!" I cried, "Now go and get some rest but keep practicing. Remember the big game is this Saturday! We need to be there by 10 o'clock for one last practice and the game starts at 11, ok?" The girls all nodded and hurried off to change before the rain started. I followed quickly and in no time I was pulling up in front of my house.

"Bella?" I called to the house in general, "Bella I'm home." I got no answer and frowned. Where was she? I ran up the stairs to her room and was met by a scene of devastation. The window had been smashed at some point and shattered glass covered the floor. The curtains were lying torn on the floor and Bella's bed had been completely wrecked.

I spotted something lying on the floor beside the bed and knelt to pick it up.

It was Jasper's ring that he had given Bella at lunch. She hadn't taken it off for the rest of the day and I knew it meant a lot to her and unless Jasper asked for it back I knew she would wear it forever. Something very bad had happened if she had separated with that ring.

I heard the door slam downstairs and I jumped.

"Rose?" I yelled and waited for a response without taking my eyes off the ring.

"Yeah? Where are you Al?" She yelled back and I took a deep breath.

"I'm in Bella's room. You may want to come in here!" I cried. I heard footsteps coming warily up the stairs.

"Ok? What's going on Al? Where's Bella? Oh my goodness!" She shrieked as she entered the room and I looked up at her sadly.

"What on earth happened here?" She cried as she sank down next to me.

"I don't know Rose, I don't know. Look." I said quietly while holding the ring out to her.

"Jasper's ring! But she would have never taken it off unless he asked her to!" She cried and I nodded miserably.

"I think we can come to one conclusion though." I whispered and Rose looked at me searchingly, "Bella's in trouble." Rose nodded as miserably as I had and we wrapped our arms around each others shoulders and cried.

Roughly twenty minutes later and Rose's common sense kicked in.

"Right! We can't just sit here and cry because that won't help bring Bella back now will it?" She cried and I was thankful she was coming up with a plan because I didn't know what to do.

"First of all we need to call Esme." She instructed, "Tell her to call the police or something that will help. I'll call Emmett and tell him to bring Edward and Jasper with him-maybe they can smell the person who was in here. Call Demetri and tell him to come and help. Tell him to bring some of his friends from the Res as well; they know the woods better than any of us do and they're fast. Collect blankets, food, water and powerful torches and pack them into bags because we may be out overnight. A tent wouldn't hurt either." She added as an afterthought and we both rushed off to do our tasks.

I picked up the phone and dialled and I could already hear Rose talking frantically to Esme.

"Hello?" Usually my loving boyfriend's voice would have made me smile but now it was reassuringly calm.

"Demi? We need your help." I sniffed and I knew he was alert.

"Why? What happened?" He said urgently.

"It's Bella. She's gone missing and her room is complete devastation! I found the ring that Jasper gave her on the floor." I couldn't help it- I burst into renewed sobs and I could hear my sister doing the same as she talked to Emmett.

"I'm on it Tinkerbelle." I could hear rustling in the background and assumed he was finding his keys.

"Demi can you bring some of your La Push friends? We need them in the woods." I asked.

"Of course! We'll be there in ten minutes." He promised and then he hung up. I patted Rose consolingly on the arm as I passed her on my way to the large cupboard under the stairs where we kept rucksacks and blankets. I collected several and got to my task of filling the bags with necessities. I heard Rose go upstairs and I followed soon after and we wordlessly changed into more suitable clothes for searching for a missing person.

The sounds of three engines reached us and we ran down the stairs in our hiking boots. Esme flung open the door and there were fresh tear tracks staining her face.

"Girls you've done a good job! I need to get changed but the police have been alerted and are already searching." She rushed upstairs. Rose and I threw ourselves into our boyfriends' arms.

"Thank you for coming. For bringing your friends and brothers too." We thanked them profusely and they smiled modestly. I noticed that neither Edward and Jasper or the La Push kids were present so I walked out onto the porch to find them standing glaring at each other.

"Must the mutts really help us?" Edward spat and Jasper nodded fiercely in agreement.

"Yes they must." Emmett spoke quietly for once, "They know the woods well and their method of travel is good." Edward and Jasper had identical scowls on their faces but with one last glare they strode into the house.

Jasper stiffened and darted up the stairs and into Bella's room. Esme had just come out from her inspection and hastily flattened herself against the wall as he flew past. We dashed up the stairs after him and found him kneeling by Bella's bed with the ring clutched in his hand. He looked t be in severe pain.

"I know who has got her." He whispered, "The problem is that I have no idea where they are." He laid his head on Bella's ruined bed and tearless sobs wracked his shoulders.

Edward and Emmett simultaneously walked forwards and knelt beside their brother; each putting a hand on one of his shoulders.

"We will find her." Rosalie declared fiercely as she stood staring out of the window, "We will!"

**I decided to add in a bit of drama because we haven't really had any drama in a while have we? Was it too dramatic or was it allright?**


	26. Angela

**Just to warn you this is going to be a chapter in Angela's POV which is showing us her typical kind of day but plus a few problems. I want to dedicate this to another dedicated friend who has also followed me all the way so Claire this chapter is for you! Enjoy!**

"Angela hurry up!" Lauren shrieked from where she was leaning against the car.

"Yeah! We've been out here for like, 2 minutes!" Jessica screamed and I rolled my eyes and walked past Jasper and Bella.

"So how was gym?" I smiled at her and she blushed before answering.

"Well let's just say that your sister's nose may be a different shape due to a certain someone throwing a basketball badly." She said sheepishly and I chuckled and waved goodbye before heading on towards my sisters.

"Yes I did and her reaction was interesting. She glared at me and after about four hours she said 'you, like, broke my, like, perfect nose!'" I heard Bella say and I laughed. My sister was so stupid sometimes.

"About time! Drive us home now!" They shrieked in perfect unison.

"You guys are so impatient. I've only been gone for 3 minutes!" I answered.

"I am not a guy!" Lauren cried and I rolled my eyes and climbed into the car.

"Hey Angela?" Jessica asked and I turned my head towards her slightly to show I was listening, "Why did you sit with the Cullen lot today? And why were you walking with Edward earlier?" She was the nicer of my two sisters but she still got on my nerves.

"None of your business." I whispered and drove on whilst ignoring the glares my sisters were giving me.

"Mum?" I yelled when I had pulled up in front of our house. "Mum where are you?" Lauren and Jessica ran giggling up to their room to paint their nails or something and I looked around to try and find out where mum had gone. The twins were lying fast asleep in their cot and the kitchen was empty save for one piece of paper.

'Gone out to eat. Be back soon. Take care of the twins for me. Love you baby x.'

I smiled at the note before folding it up and putting it in the bin. I wandered through to where the twins were lying and stood for a long time just watching them sleep.

"Angela?" My mum's voice echoed through the room and I smiled before turning around.

"Hi mum." I cried and hugged her quickly. She stood back and her face was empty and expressionless.

"Who did you meet today?" She whispered quietly.

"Mum no!" I said defensively, "They're not like that mum!"

"What have I told you about hanging out with vampires?" She cried, "You know their characteristics! You know they're dangerous and you promised me you wouldn't hang out with any after I found you with a vampire trying to kill you 9 months ago!" She was in her human form and tears were welling up in her eyes.

"They're not like that mum! These are good vampires! They feed like you!" I answered while stifling my tears.

Very deliberately she leaned in and sniffed my shoulder.

"Who came to your school today?" She asked quietly and I looked down.

"Bella Swan." I said, trying to evade her but she picked up on it immediately.

"Who else came Angela? Don't lie to me." She ordered and I looked down at my feet.

"And Bella's boyfriend and his brother." I said quietly.

"Who is Bella's boyfriend?" She asked suspiciously and I sighed.

"Jasper Cullen. Jasper Cullen is Bella's boyfriend!" I was getting angry now and I stood up but my mum just stayed sitting on the sofa with a calm expression. Most people would say that meant she was fine with this but I knew better. I knew she was angry inside.

"What about Jasper's brother?" She asked calmly and I scowled.

"His name is Edward." I answered and she shook her head.

"That's not what I meant. What does he mean to you?" She asked me and for once some emotion broke through her mask, I saw a flicker of worry, "I can smell one vampire's scent all over you. I know it's not Carlisle's because I know what he smells like and I'm guessing it's not Jasper because he is Bella's boyfriend. What did he do to you?"

"He didn't do anything to me!" I cried and she stood up.

"Angela Carmen Weber tell me what happened?!" She cried and a tear slipped over and rolled down my cheek.

"He reads minds and he knew that I knew so he took me into the woods and I explained how I knew." I whispered and I instantly felt guilty at the look on my mum's face. "Mum I'm really sorry." I sat down and pulled her down next to me. "But I love him." I cried passionately and she looked up so fast that I missed it.

"You what?" She was shocked and I blushed.

"I love him." I ducked my head and to my surprise I felt a cold arm around my shoulder. I looked up and saw that mum had gotten rid of her disguise and I could see her true form.

"Sweetie I'm sorry about my outburst." She apologised, "I didn't know you felt that way about him. But you know how dangerous vampires can be; I'm just concerned for your safety."

"I know mum but he and his family are different. They hunt like you and they resist their thirst." I pleaded with my eyes and she looked thoughtful.

"Bring him over here one day. I'll find out more about him but until then please be careful sweetie. I trust you know what you're doing." I assured her that I did and then disappeared into the kitchen to make tea.

"So are you going to tell us what you were doing with Edward today?" Lauren asked me at dinner in her nasally voice.

"No I'm not." I replied scathingly and she glared at me. My phone buzzed and Jessica lunged for it before I could even blink.

"Are you going to tell us why he's sending you texts?" She asked while her eyes bugged out of their sockets.

"What my boyfriend texts me is none of your business." I snapped and stood from the table while grabbing my phone from Jess' frozen hand.

As I made my way up the stairs it finally dawned on one of them.

"Did she just, like, say Edward Cullen is, like, her boyfriend?" Lauren asked and I snickered before going into the safety of my room and locking the door. I pulled out my phone and opened it to see what Edward had sent me.

**Angela**

**I was wondering if you would like to see**

**A movie this weekend?**

**Love**

**Edward**

I smiled and sent him back saying that would be nice and sat back waiting for a text asking me when and where.

I had almost fallen asleep when my phone buzzed and jerked me out of my stupor. I slid it open and held it to me ear.

"Hello?"

"Angela?" Came Edward's anxious voice through the speaker and I tensed; what had him worried?

"Yes it's me. What happened?" I asked.

"How did you know something was wrong?" He asked curiously and I smiled.

"I can tell from the tone of your voice. What's wrong?"

"I need you to tell me when you last saw Bella." He said urgently and I heard hushed voice in the background.

"I don't know." I stuttered, "Why?" I heard the noise of the phone being moved and then Jasper's voice came through the speaker.

"Angela!" He cried, "When did you last see Bella?" He seemed to be panicking and I heard Edward in the background telling him to calm down.

"I last saw her when you two were walking towards your car at the end of school. What's happened to her?" I was on the brink of shrieking down the phone.

"Rosalie called Emmett to ask if he'd seen her! She's gone missing and her room has been completely wrecked. We're on our way to their house to help search for her." Jasper's voice sounded hysterical and the sound of the phone moving came through again.

"Sorry about that Angela but as you can probably tell Jasper is terrified for her safety. Sorry for disturbing you but I need to go now." Edward whispered into the phone and I heard his voice break more than once; he was concerned about Bella.

"Wait!" I cried, "Can't I help?" I was desperate. Bella was probably the closest thing I had had to a best friend ever.

"I don't know how you can help Angela. I'm sorry." Edward said and was about to hang up when I was struck by a brainwave.

"Well my mum could help couldn't she? She's figured out I'm friends with Bella and she'll probably help." I waited for a minute and I could practically hear Edward's brain whirring as he thought it over.

"Ok." He said finally, "Can I talk to her for a minute?" Without a word I lifted myself from my bed and bounded down the stairs.

"Mum?" I asked shyly and she looked at me questioningly I held the phone out without a word and she took it silently.

"Hello?" She asked and then she and Edward went into a whole vampire speed conversation. A minute later she handed me the phone back.

"I'll see you and your mother at the Brandon's house. I've given your mother directions and she's going to carry you there ok? I'll see you in a few minutes. Be safe until then Angel." He whispered.

"Ok Edward. I love you." I said softly.

"I love you too." He replied and then I heard the dial tone which signified that he had hung up. I snapped the phone closed and looked at my mum.

"Go and get changed into something warmer and more practical." She ordered, "I'm going to go and tell your sisters that we're going out and they will need to look after the twins." I looked at her with raised eyebrows and she chuckled as she understood my meaning.

"Don't worry. Jessica knows how to look after them and she'll just tell Lauren what to do. Or Lauren will just let her do all the work and watch TV." She muttered and then frowned. I laughed and sprinted up to change. I heard a soft knock on my door and pulled it open to find Jess standing there.

"Can I come in?" She asked softly and I nodded before pulling the door wider to let her in. She flopped down onto my bed and watched me thoughtfully for a few minutes.

"Why are you going out somewhere with mum?" She asked and I stopped in the middle of what I was doing to look at her. "I mean, why is it just you and her? Why can't I come?" She asked sadly and I noticed she hadn't mentioned Lauren.

I sat down on the bed next to her.

"What has mum told you?" I queried and she looked at me.

"She told me that you and her were going for a walk and that we needed to look after the twins while you were gone." She answered and I wondered what to tell her.

"Jess you can't tell Lauren this ok?" I checked and she nodded, "Bella has gone missing and mum and I are going to look for her." Her eyes grew wide.

"Bella's missing?" She asked and I nodded, "What about Jasper? How's he taking this?" She asked.

"He's nearly in hysterics at least he was when I spoke to Edward." She nodded and stared out the window while she absorbed it all.

"Angela?" Mum yelled from downstairs and I stood.

"I need to go. Are you going to be ok with the twins?" I asked and she nodded.

We walked downstairs together and to my surprise she gave me a hug.

"Be careful Ange." She whispered in my ear and I choked back a tear; we had never really bonded before and I wondered what was going on.

I nodded and pulled away to follow mum outside.

Wordlessly she reached for me and cradled me in her arms before running out into the night.

**Sorry the last few chapters have been short but I've been running low on ideas. Hope you liked it! And thanks once again for all who have reviewed!**


	27. Abduction

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and put me on favourite and alert lists! I also want to give a special thanks to one of my best friends who has been with me the entire time! Sophie this chapter is dedicated to you!**

**BPOV**

The person lying on my bed was dressed in all black. Their clothes were baggy and they were wearing a balaclava that covered everything except the eyes which were covered by pitch back sunglasses. Due to this outfit I couldn't tell whether the intruder was a man or a woman.

The intruder rose from the bed and sauntered over to me.

"Hello Bella." I assumed the person was using a voice distorter as I couldn't easily distinguish if the voice was manlier or more like a woman's.

"Who are you?" I stammered, "How did you get in here?"

"Ah ah ah. Naughty Bella. All in good time." They whispered and then reached for my wrists but I was already moving.

I was standing at the door before the intruder had registered my movement but it was locked and I was rattling it in vain.

"I'm always a step ahead. Don't try anything or it will just be worse for you." The voice hissed and the source of the voice started stalking towards me. I ran to the bed and attempted to leap over it but I should have known better as my clumsiness caused ma to catch a foot on the sheets and collapse half on and half off the bed. I heard a low laugh behind me and I made an effort to untangle myself from my bedding but in a flash the person was on me, pinning my shoulders to the ground.

"What's this?" The question hung in the air as my left hand was lifted up and the intruder examined my ring finger. "So you know the Cullen family? And you're engaged to one of them? How wonderful!" They exclaimed with sarcasm in their voice.

"Right enough playing." The impostor decided and put a piece of tape across my mouth. My wrists were tied together with a thick rope and then my arms were bound to my body and my legs were pushed up to my chest and tied together so I resembled a turkey ready to go in the oven. The person then stood up full before bending down and picking me up so I could be slung across their shoulder. Vampire then. "That should be enough to keep you from struggling. We need to leave now if we want to get there on time." The stranger looked at my bound hands for a moment before dragging my ring off my finger and discarding it like rubbish on the floor.

With that we flew towards the window and I attempted to grab the curtains to stop us but the person just laughed and evil laugh and ploughed through the window leaving a trail of scattered glass and my blood in our wake.

Somewhere along the journey through dark forests and empty towns I lost consciousness due to the smell of my blood.

**Intruder POV**

The girl started bleeding due to the shards of glass from the window but I had been told to bring her in alive so I simply ignored the smell and held my breath as I flew through the forests and dark, empty towns that led to my master.

She passed out halfway there but once again I ignored her and carried on. It was easier with her unconscious because she didn't struggle but that hadn't made any difference anyway due to my iron grip and incredible strength.

It had been such a shock to see that ring on her ring finger. I knew, of course, that she had a relationship with one of the Cullen boys but there had been no news that it had gone so far and gotten so serious.

Anyone who had been spying on the girl for over a week would realise that she was very much in love with her beau and you could easily see that he returned her feelings with pure and utter love. But it was just a high school relationship! Well it would be to the girl who would probably have broken up with him so she could to college or university across the country but to a vampire any relationship is long-lasting and deep. Even if she was just a human there was something strange about her.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice I was only a minute away from the meeting place. Relieved to be rid of the human I sped up and cut the minute in half.

"My child!" Master cried enthusiastically, "You've arrived! And with the girl as well! You're such a comfort to me!"

"You're welcome Master." I murmured, bowing my head, "She passed out about halfway here." I explained when he looked at the lifeless girl who was now lying on the small sofa before us.

"Thank you dear. There are a few animals waiting for you in the feeding room so you can deal with your unusual diet." I thanked him once more and then backed out of the room and made my way to the feeding room in the castle where I satisfied my thirst.

**Master POV**

Finally my plan had been put into action! I had been planning this for weeks and weeks! Now all I needed was for the human's boyfriend and his family to come looking for her and then my plan would be complete! Finally my brothers and I will have the most powerful force in the world and no-one will be able to stop us!

**Muah ha ha ha haa! Sorry it's short but this is more of a filler chapter! Muah ha ha ha haa!**


	28. Important!

**Sorry for the false chapter alert but I'm going away for a while so I won't be updating for at least 2 weeks. I really am sorry so I gave you two chapters instead of one today.**

**Thank you to everyone for reviewing and putting me on alert and favourite lists; whenever someone does that I always find more inspiration to write with!**

**Once again Sorry and please don't kill me for not being able to update!**


	29. Knowing

**Hiya everyone! I'm back! Hope you haven't missed me too much and thanks to everyone who wished me a nice holiday! Here's the latest chapter!**

**JPOV**

_Ain't no stressin' no!_

_Got my girls and_

_I'm gonna keep it movin' like OHH!_

_Hit the floor and run it!_

_Ain't no stressin' no!_

_It's whatever, handle it,_

_Keep movin' on the floor_

_Do your thing and run it!_

Ain't No Stressin' rang through the house and Emmett immediately scrambled to pick up his phone.

"Hey Rosie!" He cried and I sat up a little straighter as I heard Rosalie's frantic voice come through the phone.

"_Emmett when did you last see Bella?"_ She cried and I listened in urgently. Edward came flying down the stairs and stood staring at Emmett and the phone he held.

"I last saw her at lunch babe. Why what's wrong?" He was frowning as he talked and I could sense real fear coming off him.

"_In a minute. Put Jasper on please."_ She ordered and I could tell she was trying to calm down. Emmett chucked the phone at me.

"Rosalie what happened?" I asked and I heard what sounded like sobs coming through the phone.

"We don't know what happened!" She sobbed, "When did you last see Bella?"

"When I dropped her at home. We kissed and then I drove away as she was letting herself into the house." I replied instantly and her sobs increased, "Rose what happened?!" I asked urgently and I heard her take a deep breath.

"Alice came home from cheerleading practice and Bella didn't answer to her call so she went up to her bedroom and when she walked in there was shattered glass everywhere and her bed was completely wrecked and the curtains were destroyed and she found your ring lying beside the bed." She broke into fresh tears and I stood there, paralysed. Edward was in a similar position at the foot of the stairs and Emmett was sitting staring at us in confusion because he couldn't hear what Rosalie had said.

There was a loud clunk and I looked down to see that I had dropped the phone. Emmett lunged for it but neither Edward nor I moved.

"Rose? Rosie baby what happened?" Emmett asked and I had to hear it a second time as she explained. When she was done Emmett looked murderous.

"We'll be there in 10 minutes tops." He promised and closed the phone.

"We're going to search the forest for any trace of her. You two are coming to get the scent and follow it." He wasn't suggesting anything he was telling us what we were going to do.

"I'm going to go and get changed into something more suitable for searching." Emmett stood up, "While I'm doing that I need you to find some torches, blankets and food and water. Put it all in a rucksack." When I opened my mouth to protest he held up a hand to stop, "I know you don't need any of that. The torches are for the humans looking and the blankets and food are for Bella if we find her. The water is for anyone who needs it." I sat down where I was standing when Emmett said 'if we find her'. If Emmett wasn't hopeful then how were we going to cope?

"Jasper!" He snapped at me and I nodded before dashing off to find the needed items. Within minutes we were in his Jeep speeding towards Bella's house. Halfway there Edward pulled out his phone.

"_Hello?" _I heard Angela's sleepy tones chime through the phone and I frowned at my brother. Why was he calling her?

"Angela?" He asked anxiously and I rolled my eyes. Of course it was her; it's her mobile number he's got! He frowned at me and I scowled back.

"_Yes it's me. What happened?"_ She asked and I could tell she was awake now.

"How did you know something was wrong?" He asked curiously and I rolled my eyes again. For a vampire this boy sure is a half-wit.

"_I can tell from the tone of your voice. What's wrong?"_ She asked.

"I need you to tell me the last time you saw Bella." He replied urgently and it dawned on me; so this was why he was calling her. Edward smirked and mouthed 'duh!' at me. The panic I had been feeling died down the smallest bit. Maybe she was at Angela's and someone had broken into the house while she was away.

"Dude can you stop filling the car with depression?" Emmett asked and I glanced up in surprise. Is that what I had been projecting?

"Sorry." I muttered and slid further down in my seat hoping that Bella was at Angela's house.

"_I don't know."_ She stammered back and my tiny bit of hope vanished, _"Why?"_ I'd had enough! She had to know where Bella was and I was determined to find out so I grabbed Edward's phone.

"Oi!" He cried and I glared at him to make him shut up.

"Angela!" I cried frantically, "When did you last see Bella?" Edward was on the verge of tugging the phone out of my hands but I snarled quietly him and he backed off.

"I last saw her when you two were walking towards your car at the end of school. What's happened to her?" Her voice was getting higher and louder with each word and it was at times like these that I wish I could send emotions through the phone.

"Rosalie called Emmett to ask if he'd seen her! She's gone missing and her room has been completely wrecked. We're on our way to their house to help search for her." I replied and I could tell I sounded slightly hysterical. Edward took advantage of my less than stable state to yank the phone out of my hands.

I didn't bother listening to the remainder of their conversation and stared moodily out of the window at the slowly moving traffic. How could such a small town like Forks be so crowded?

"Ok thank you Mrs Weber." I distinctly heard Edward say and glanced at him, confused.

He shook his head at me and said goodbye to Angela before putting his phone away.

"Angela's mother is a vampire. She's going to help us look for Bella." He explained and I nodded before turning back to the window.

A long time later we arrived at the Brandon home; well it wasn't a _long _time as Edward assured me but it felt like forever. I immediately threw the car door open and was hit by an overpowering smell of dog. I held my breath but that didn't seem to help so I slapped my hand over my nose and looked over to see my twin brother doing the exact same thing.

What the heck is going on? I thought as I looked up at him.

"Maybe one of the dogs from the reservation kidnapped her." He muttered but I shook my head as I found the source of the smell.

"What are you doing here?" I spat as I walked over to the porch where they were standing with their noses wrinkled up.

"We're here to help find Bella." A small boy snarled at us and I growled back at him as Edward lowered into a crouch.

"Seth don't provoke them." The eldest of the pack, who I assumed to be the leader, put a hand on the boy named Seth's chest and he calmed down but kept glaring at us. "I'm sure they're here to help as well." He said reasonably and Edward and I relaxed slightly.

"We're going to find her whatever it takes." Edward promised and one of the boys flung himself in front of the leader.

"We don't need your help." He snapped and Edward and I growled simultaneously as we crouched again. The door to the house opened and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett, who had disappeared inside at some point, walked out and surveyed the scene before us.

"Must the mutts help us?" Edward spat and looked at Emmett pleadingly. I nodded fiercely to back them up but I knew what Emmett was going to say.

"Yes they must." I was surprised when he spoke quietly for once and I straightened out of my crouch, "They know the woods well and their method of travel is good." He reasoned and I scowled with Edward. I glared at them for the last time and stalked into the house.

I was immediately assaulted by the sweet smell of one of our own kind and I darted upstairs to where I knew Bella's bedroom was.

Her bedroom was completely destroyed and I walked across broken glass to the side of her ruined bed where the smell was strongest.

I knew this smell and, ever since I had smelt it, I hated it. I saw something shimmer slightly on Bella's bedside table and looked at it.

My ring was sitting on Bella's bedside table and when I picked it up I could smell Bella's mouth-watering scent and it made me hurt to be able to smell her but not see her and hear her and feel her. I clutched the ring closely in my fist and I heard the rest of them enter the room as I spoke.

"I know who's got her." I whispered but I knew they could hear me, "The problem is that I don't know where they are." My head fell forward onto Bella's destroyed bed and tearless sobs shook my body. I felt a hand on each of my shoulders and I didn't have to look up to know that both of my brothers stood at my side.

"We will find her." I heard Rosalie declare and I guessed she was standing at the window, "We will!"

I glanced up and my guess was proved right as I saw her standing at the window, gazing out of it with a fierce expression.

I was about to reply but the doorbell rang and cut me off.

"I wonder who that is." Alice said with confusion lacing her voice.

"Oh sorry I forgot to warn you." Edward and everyone glanced to my right shoulder where he was standing, "Angela's mum is coming to help look for Bella." Everyone was still confused so he elaborated, "She's a vampire too but she has a power that can hide it." Everyone nodded and Alice rushed downstairs to open the door. I distantly heard her welcoming Mrs Weber and Angela but I was too focused on the ring that I was turning over and over in my hand to go down and join them in the living room and all I could hear in my head was: Bella. My Bella. Gone. Missing. Possibly hurt. Maybe even dead. I winced at that thought but my pain didn't stop it from circling my head like it was on a loop. I heard someone move slightly and realised I was not alone in the room. I looked over my shoulder to see Edward standing looking intently at me with a pained expression.

"Don't think like that." He murmured quietly and I shook my head.

"She might be though Edward and I don't know what I'll do if she is." Probably go to the South and throw myself in front of some newborns.

"Damn it Jasper stop thinking like that!" Edward roared as he shook my shoulders. Oh yeah, stupid mind-reader. He scowled at me but I just looked at him without expression and he sighed.

"Jasper we will find her. You have to have faith." He reasoned and I sighed and slumped back onto the bed. Soon enough a pair of light footsteps came padding up the stairs and into the room.

"I'm sorry Jasper." Angela whispered and I shrugged.

"What was he thinking about?" She asked Edward and I lifted my head to look at her with a frown.

"He was being pessimistic and thinking Bella wasn't alive anymore. He thought about throwing himself in front of some newborns that could kill him if she was dead." I was surprised by the amount of anger that flowed off Angela as she knelt, carefully due to the glass, next to me and seized my shoulders.

"Jasper don't think that way!" She cried and I looked at her as Edward wisely left the room, "Bella is still alive and she needs you! Think positive because that attitude won't get you anywhere." She declared passionately and I just sat looking at her for a moment before nodding and standing up. I offered her my hand and pulled her from the ground before going downstairs to join everyone in the living room where Alice was standing in front of the TV waiting. I dropped to the floor in front of the sofa containing Esme and someone else. I studied her closely and realised she must be Angela's mother.

Angela had inherited her long brown hair and the shape of her lips from her mother but otherwise they were very different. Where Angela was quite tall her mother was nearly as petite as Alice and where Angela was slightly curvy her mother had a tiny, flat waist and her hips were barely noticeable. Her face contained the usual golden eyes of vegetarians and a small pointed nose as well as her small yet full mouth.

"I'm Jasper Cullen." I politely introduced myself and held out my hand. She scrutinised me for a few moments before putting out her own hand and shaking mine.

"Chelsea Weber." She replied with a very small smile.

"Right now that everyone's here and now that basically everyone knows each other," Here Alice paused and threw a glance between all the vampires and the La Push pack, "We can talk about how we're going to split up and search." At this statement everyone looked incredulous and one of the taller Quileute boys spoke up in a rough voice.

"Well isn't it obvious?" He asked, "We follow the vampire's scent." He explained with a tone of voice that suggested it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes well that's the main plan." Rosalie stood up to take over from her hyper sister, "But there's a possibility that whoever has taken Bella," She paused at her cousin's name and wiped a tear from her eye, "May have left a false trail and gone another way." She explained and all of us who had heightened senses looked at each other before laughing uproariously.

"What?" She cried with an offended look on her face, "How can you be laughing at a time like this?"

"No offence Rosalie." Edward gasped between laughs, "But when you have a sense of smell like ours no-one can lay a false trail." He explained and she pouted.

"Well what are we going to do then?" Edward stood up this time and started to speak, "We can't all go and look for Bella with all of us following the same path. I mean there's what, 16 of us? A vampire has her so for one thing, any humans there may be hurt," With this he glanced at Angela before continuing, "And secondly, if all of us do go then she will here us approaching and take flight." He explained but Emmett stopped him before he could go on.

"What do you mean 'she'? Edward what do you know that we don't?" He asked and I felt a surge of suspicion come from him as Edward glared at him.

"What's he thinking?" I asked at vampire speed and Edward and Chelsea both looked at me.

"He suspects I have something to do with Bella's abduction. Jasper can you take it from here and explain?" I glanced at him as if to say why? "You were in the army longer than I was and you were a major so you know better." He explained and I sighed before standing up. None of the wolves or humans had even noticed our conversation and everyone looked at me with confusion.

"I'm going to cut in here." I said with authority and everyone turned to me. "I know the vampire who took Bella. As Edward, Bella and Carlisle. Wait. Where's Carlisle?" I asked turning to my brother but then the door swung open to reveal my foster father standing on the porch.

"I'm right here." He strode in and sat next to Esme, "I heard what had happened when a junior officer came in with a twisted wrist from when he'd fallen in a ditch while he was helping the search for Bella." He explained and then gestured for me to continue.

"As I was saying. Edward, Carlisle, Emmett and I had a visit several weeks ago from an old…acquaintance and apparently she and her family had a problem at home. We were going to travel with her and see if we could help but she disappeared during a hunting trip," I was so relieved that all the humans present knew about us, "And we haven't seen or heard from her since then. As soon as I entered this house I knew who had taken Bella as her scent hung on the air. I just don't know where she's gone." There was silence for half a minute after my brief speech and then everyone started speaking at once. I stood in front of everyone for several moments before clearing my throat loudly. Silence fell and everyone's attention was directed back to me.

"I propose that we take the fastest and strongest here. All those who are human will be left here and I suggest we have at least one wolf so we can keep in constant connection without the need for mobiles." Emmett looked disappointed that he was to be left behind but sat and listened, "Wolves who are your strongest?" I asked and the leader stepped forward.

"I will come and Paul, Jared and Leah will accompany me." He decided and I felt a ripple of surprise run round the room. Apparently I wasn't alone in not knowing that female werewolves could exist.

"Sam are you sure it's a good idea to bring Leah?" The one who had spoken up earlier asked, "She could get hurt." A small woman with russet skin stepped forwards and I stopped in my thought tracks. The werewolves towered over her but her surprising beauty drew attention to her. She had skin like russet silk and her teeth were a brilliant white against her lip. She had long, feathery eyelashes that rested on her cheeks and her jet black hair had been cut short so it resembled something similar to Alice's mess of spikes.

I saw Edward looking at me with a raised eyebrow and I frowned at him; she was absolutely nothing compared to Bella's unearthly beauty.

"There's no chance of that _Paul._" She sneered but I felt a drop of guilt mixed with love escape from her emotions, "I'm faster than any of you and you in particular know how I am in a fight." She snapped before she and the other three werewolves who were going stepped forward.

"We'll be outside." Sam said and they disappeared through the door. One of the remaining three wolves ran outside with them and the other two disappeared into the kitchen without a word. I looked to my family.

"Carlisle I think it would be wise for one vampire to stay here in case anyone returns." I said and he looked at me.

"I'll stay." He said quietly, "I have a feeling this may turn into a fight and I don't want to get involved in that." I nodded hurried outside with Edward and Chelsea on my heels.

Four wolves were waiting in the shadows beside the house and a fifth was hidden in the shadows of the porch. I guessed this was the one who would be staying in communication with us while we ran.

"Chelsea, may I call you Chelsea?" I asked politely and she nodded timidly, "Can you run next to Edward while I run in front?" She nodded again and went to stand next to my brother. I approached the biggest wolf who I guessed to be Sam.

"Do you want to run in front or behind us?" I asked and he looked at Edward who translated what he was thinking.

"He's suggesting we run side by side." I nodded to the wolf and we all walked to the back of the house.

There was a trail of glass shards leading from Bella's bedroom window to the dark trees and I advanced towards them cautiously. I sniffed and immediately caught the scent of sweet blood. I followed my nose and almost instantly came across a piece with Bella's blood on it. I touched it warily and to my surprise it was reasonably fresh.

"This blood is still fresh." I voiced my thoughts, "This means the window was broken probably only minutes before Alice arrived home." I dropped the shard and we turned and ran into the darkness of the night.


	30. Runs with Wolves

**Ok just to warn you the start of this is a bit of a filler chapter between the wolf pack so no real excitement there but it gets a bit more exciting gradually. I think.**

**Paul POV**

_Leah take point-we need your speed and you have a good nose._

_Paul fall to the left of me but stay close to Leah because you can protect her._

Sam was issuing instructions to us while we waited for the bloodsuckers to come outside.

_I don't need protecting Sam. I can take care of myself._ Leah retorted but she wasn't too harsh with him. She was never harsh with Sam.

_Jared you run to my right. Paul snap out of your daydreams!_

_I really hate this wolf connection sometimes. _I replied angrily.

_Yeah we know you hate it but your just gonna have to put up with it until we find Bella._

_Yeah finding her should be easy. It's the getting her out alive part that might be a bit harder._ I thought and Leah rolled her eyes.

_You're such a pessimist sometimes you know that?_

_Stupid female dog. _I retorted and she snarled at me fiercely.

_Idiot._

_Paul! Leah! Snap out of it! We need to focus!_ Sam cried and we shot final glares at each other before turning to face the bloodsuckers.

We watched them carefully as they had their own little conversation and then the one called Jasper turned to us.

"Do you want to run in front or behind us?" He asked and I looked at him in confusion.

_How are we supposed to answer without phasing?_ Leah doubled my thoughts and we all looked to Sam.

_The bronze-haired one is a mind-reader. How about we run side-by-side? _Sam explained and then I snarled as he asked his question.

_What? No we should run in front of them!_ I was mentally yelling and Leah rolled her eyes again.

_You overreact so much. If we run in front of them they could attack us from behind. We need to either run behind them or next to them. Not that I would mind if you got attacked Paul. _She smirked at me as well as she could and turned to Sam.

_We'll run side-by-side. _The bronze bloodsucker nodded and relayed it back to his brother.

We watched in silence as the other male bloodsucker picked up the bloody shard of glass and then we turned and ran in formation. There was mental silence for a moment and then I remembered something Leah had said, well, thought.

_You would so mind if I got attacked. _I said to her and she growled softly.

_Would not._

_Would so._

_Would not._

_Would…_

_Paul! Leah! Shut up! _Jared commanded us and we both scowled at him. There was silence for a moment.

_She would mind. _I thought sullenly and she growled a lot louder than before.

_Shut up Paul!_

_Ah not denying it anymore are we? See I told you she'd mind. _I declared and she glared at me.

_Why do you think I would mind? _She asked suspiciously and I grinned. This was fun.

_Because you've imprinted on me. _I stated and watched as her mouth, and the others' mouths, dropped open in shock.

_How do you know that?! I mean, what are you talking about? You've got to be kidding. Like I'd imprint on you. _She tried to cover it up but it was too late and Jared pounced.

_Leah is that true?! Whoever thought you'd be stuck with Paul? _He laughed and Leah snarled at him.

_Shut up. Just because you haven't imprinted doesn't mean you can take it out on me!_

_Oh so you're admitting it?_

She ignored him and turned to me.

_How did you know?_

_Well first of all the way you think of me and look at me is a dead give away and second you know how it is that we imprint on someone who's best suited for us._

_Yes and? What's your point?_

_Well if I imprinted on you that means we're best suited for each other so I knew you would have imprinted on me too._

_Wow Paul who knew you had the brains to think of that? _Jared teased and I scowled before looking to Leah anxiously.

_Leah?_

_You…you imprinted on me? How come I didn't find out?_

_Because I'm better at hiding things from you._

_Ok Leah, Paul. As nice as it is for this to finally be out in the open we need to concentrate on finding Bella._

About time Sam jumped in and stopped us. I had been wondering why he was keeping quiet.

'_Finally'? 'Finally'? What do you mean 'finally'? How long have you known? How did you know?_

_Its simple Leah as Paul said. I saw the glances and the thoughts from both of you although Paul was a lot more discreet. I've known for as long as Paul because I was there when he realised you imprinted on him._

_What a surprise. _I thought sarcastically. _Nice to know you eavesdrop on my thoughts Sam._

_I couldn't help it. We were both running patrol and you obviously forgot I was there. Now shut up and get your noses down._

We did as we were told and ran on. Soon enough I became immersed in my first memory of seeing Leah.

_*Flashback*_

"_Paul!" Jared yelled and I looked up from where I was sitting on the log outside Sam's house, "Get in here man! Sam wants to introduce us to someone!" I sighed and pulled myself to my feet before following him inside._

"_You took your time Paul. Where have you been?" Sam demanded and I scowled as I dropped onto his sofa._

"_Outside."_

"_What were you doing?" He asked suspiciously and my scowl deepened._

"_Thinking." I said shortly and he sighed before leaving the room. He came back in two minutes later and with him I heard a lighter pair of footsteps._

"_Guys this is Leah. She's Seth's twin sister." He introduced her and I heard Jared get to his feet._

"_It's nice to meet you." He said and then sat down again. I could feel Sam's gaze on me and I groaned before standing up._

"_Nice to meet you." I muttered and stuck my hand out without looking at the girl._

"_You too." She replied quietly and took my hand. Her voice surprised me as much as the feel of her skin did. I reckoned that Sam would have a girl who was tough but she had really smooth, soft hands that felt tiny in mine. Her voice was the lightest tinkling of bells but there was a lower undercurrent in it. I was suddenly seized with the desire to look at her._

_I felt like I had been hit by a ray of sunshine as I looked into her eyes. A deep brown that was almost black surrounded her pupils and then her eyes were the purest white. Her eyelashes were long and feathery and when she looked down they rested on her cheeks. Her skin was a shade lighter than mine and looked like russet silk against the brilliant white of her teeth on her lip. Her nose was small and delicate but beautiful as well and her mouth was full and a dark rose colour. A sea of hair cascaded down her back that was the same colour as her eyes and I had a sudden desire to touch and see if it felt like the silk it looked like._

_Sam cleared his throat and I jumped._

"_I'm Paul." I said and was pleased to find that my voice was reasonably steady._

"_Leah." She answered and I tore my eyes away from her to sit down on the sofa._

_We all sat in the living room for a while and I listened to them talk but after a while I couldn't bear it anymore and jumped to my feet._

"_Where're you going?" Sam demanded and I glared at him._

"_For a run." I answered and sprinted out the door. As I disappeared through the dust I could feel a pair of eyes on my back so I glanced back._

_Leah was sitting on the sofa closest to the window and her beautiful eyes were staring at me as I ran. I reminded myself that she didn't know about us so I couldn't phase with her watching._

_Alright, alright. Cut the sentimentality Paul. You're giving me a headache. _Sam snapped and I growled softly. We ran on in silence until a word from the bloodsucker broke through the night.

"Can you smell that?" It was the female who asked and I could see them slowing.

_Smell what?_ Leah thought and I took a deep breath. I wished I hadn't as I was assaulted with the scent of at least five vampires.

"Well done Paul." The bronze-haired bloodsucker said sarcastically, "That's not what we're talking about. Sniff harder." I took another breath against my wishes and I could hear Leah doing the same.

_Bella. _Leah clarified and I nodded in agreement. Her scent was very faint but underneath the burning scent of the vampires I could smell her strawberry shampoo and her natural scent that smelt like freesia and lavender but also like cookies baking and waves on a shore.

_Paul snap out of it! We're on a mission here!_

Sam ordered and the tenor of Leah's thoughts told me she was hurt.

_Leah come on. I didn't mean it that way._

I tried to sooth her and she relaxed slightly.

_Nice of you to remember I'm here. Do I not smell better than her?_

_Of course you smell better than her! Do you even have to ask? You smell like melting chocolate and bacon cooking and the nice smell of the woods outside my house!_

I was babbling in my enthusiasm and she cheered up slightly.

_You smell good too. I just can't describe it._

She thought to me and I grinned.

_Ok just because you two know that you've imprinted on each other doesn't mean you have to get all lovey-dovey in our minds too!_

Leah and I snarled at Jared at the same time and he shrugged. Meanwhile Sam had phased and was discussing the best way to rescue Bella.

"We could always attack them." he suggested, "We have the element of surprise and if there's only five of them we have the advantage of numbers too."

"No!" Jasper cried and I sat down to listen to them, "If we do that there's the risk of hurting Bella."

"How would we hurt Bella? We know what she looks like." Sam argued and Jasper shook his head.

"I'm not worried about you or any of us hurting her. While we're fighting one of the vampires might hurt her so we stop." Jasper seemed to be going hysterical and I chuckled at the pack's thoughts.

_He's going hysterical. Maybe we should slap him and see what happens._ Jared suggested and I smirked.

_Oh shut up you two! You'd be going hysterical if you're girlfriend was kidnapped by vampires!_

Jared just kept laughing but I stopped slightly.

_Paul! How would you feel if I was kidnapped by vampires?_

This just made me laugh more.

_I wouldn't be too worried. Like you said earlier you can look after yourself._

_He's right Leah you'd just punch them or something and run back to Paul's arms._

_I hate you guys._

_Love you too._

"Well how about we go for the sneaky approach and if we see any vampire we kill them?" Sam suggested and the bronze shook his head.

"Wouldn't work." He said shortly, "Vampires have even better hearing than you and I think they'd hear if we started ripping one of them up."

"Well what can we do then?" Sam asked and I wondered what Jasper and the female were doing. I spotted them a few metres away.

Jasper's shoulders were shuddering with huge, tearless sobs and the female was sitting next to him while trying to comfort him.

"It'll be ok Jasper. We'll get her out of there and then you'll be together again and everything will go back to the way it was before." She whispered as she rubbed his arm soothingly.

"But what if we can't? You heard what Edward said they'll hear everything we do and even if we do fight them there might be more of them and they'll be no hope for Bella at all. She might not even be alive right now and if she is they're probably torturing her." He sobbed and his head dropped back into his hands.

As if she was proving Jasper right a loud scream came from a nearby building and he leapt to his feet as the sound was followed by the smell of fresh blood.

"NO!" he bellowed and sprinted off towards the building.

"JASPER NO!" Edward yelled after him and followed swiftly. I was already on my feet and raring to go as we waited for Sam to phase back into his wolf form.

"Chelsea!" He cried to her frozen form and she looked at him, "Follow them!" She nodded and dashed off in the direction of Bella's scream. Sam changed mid-stride and as we ran after the vampires more of Bella's screams split through the silent night air.

_What are we going to do?_

_Leah calm down. I'm slightly more worried about what Jasper is going to do!_

_Do you reckon he's going after her for the blood?_

_No you heard the way he yelled no. He's going to save her from those monsters._

_Shut up!_

Sam ordered us to be quiet and we fell silent as we ran.

"Jasper! No! If you go in there they will kill you! They can hear us right now and I can hear what they're thinking!" I could hear Edward's voice close by and we sped up until we found Jasper struggling against his brother's restraining arms.

"I don't care! I have to save Bella! Let me go!" He yelled and started to thrash about even more violently as Bella screamed again.

"Jasper! Please stop!" Chelsea had dropped to her knees at his side and was pleading with him.

I could faintly hear someone saying something inside the building and then Bella screamed again.

"JASPER! GET AWAY IT'S A TRAP!" She screamed and he tried to throw Edward's arms off.

"Edward let go of me! I need to save her! Bella!" He cried but Edward kept his hold on him.

_The poor guy. He's suffering so much. We need to get to Bella and soon._

I looked at Leah but even as I turned my head she walked away and stood next to Jasper. When her head nudged his knee he stopping struggling so much and looked at her.

"Leah! You have to help!" He pleaded and suddenly I had an idea.

_Edward? _I asked tentatively and he looked at me _Don't say any of our names. We need them to think that it's just you, Jasper and Leah. If anything happens we'll swap Leah and Chelsea's names._

"Why?" He asked sharply, "What's your plan?"

_I'll tell you soon enough. How many of them are there?_

He listened for a minute, "Five."

_Damn! They'd outnumber us!_

To my great surprise a slow smile grew on Edward's face.

"No they wouldn't! Tell Seth!" He cried and I realised what he was saying.

_Seth?_

No answer.

_Seth are you listening to this?_

_Huh? Wuzzgoinon?_

_You were asleep?_

_Yeah. You woke me up. What's going on?_

I relayed everything that had happened since we left the house and I saw through his eyes that he was standing up and shaking so he was fully alert.

_What do you need? You need me to send you Carlisle?_

I looked at Edward and he shook his head frantically.

_Why not?_

"They have a plan. They kidnapped Bella because they wanted us. When I say us I mean Carlisle, Jasper and myself."

_No don't send Carlisle. We can't risk him being caught. We need Embry, Collin, Brady, Quil and Afton. As soon as possible. We're in… Edward where are we?_

"We're in the town of Nulato, Alaska. They're going to have to run fast."

_Nulato, Alaska. You need to run fast._

_Am I coming too?_

I looked to Edward and he paused.

"Who's the slowest runner?"

_Brady I think._

Leah was joining in now but she knew more about what I was thinking.

_Tell Brady he has to stay behind to be in contact with the humans and Carlisle. He has to stay in wolf form or we won't be able to talk to him. Got it Seth?_

_Got it._

_Seth you be careful. I don't want my baby brother hurting himself._

_Aww Leah! I'm only seven minutes younger than you._

_You're still my baby brother._

_I'm…_

_Seth! Run!_

_Right, sorry._

I sighed and turned my attention to Leah.

_How do you live with him?_

_I don't. I bought my own flat last weekend._

_Oh right. Is it nice?_

_Why the small talk?_

"Hello?" Edward asked and I looked at him, "What's happening?"

_Think they're running._

I quickly looked through Seth's thoughts and saw that he was with the rest of them and they were already running. I had to admit the kid was quick.

"Good. Now what's your plan?"

_They don't know we exist so we sneak in there in our human forms and find Bella. Or you could just read their minds that would be a lot easier. If anyone hears us we phase and kill them. Simple enough._

"I'm not sure if that would work." He started uncertainly but Leah jumped in.

_It's the best chance we have. We might as well see what happens._

"I guess." He said but there was still a look of uncertainty on his face.

"Edward what's happening?" We all started at Jasper's voice and spun to face him. He was standing up and seemed slightly less hysterical. I listened while Edward explained the plan in the quietest of whispers.

"What if it doesn't work?" He asked doubtfully.

"We'll just have to trust that it will." Edward answered before sitting down to wait. Jasper joined him on the floor under the shelter of the trees and Chelsea crawled over to join them.

_I'm tired. Paul will you wake me up when they get here?_

I nodded and slumped down on the floor. I felt someone next to me and then Leah lay down beside me and put her head on my back.

_Night night. _She thought sleepily and I chuckled softly.

_Night._

_I'm gonna get some too; I'm bushed._

_Sounds good. Paul can you keep watch?_

_Sure thing Sam. We've got them as well._

_I know but we need to have someone stay connected to Seth and the rest._

_Can do. Get some sleep._

After a few minutes everyone was asleep and all I could hear from Seth was the steady rhythm of his run.

I sighed and settled down to wait.

_**2 hours later**_

I sat up suddenly as a thought occurred to me. Leah groaned as her head slid off my back but she was obviously exhausted as she didn't stir.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked as he sat up from where he'd been resting against a tree.

_Haven't you noticed it's a bit quiet?_

Edward translated for Jasper who frowned.

"What do you mean?"

_Bella hasn't screamed in a while._

Jasper's eyes grew wide as Edward told him and he swore.

"What's happened to her? Edward!" He whisper-yelled and Edward's eyes grew wide.

"They know I'm out here and that I can read minds." He whispered and I felt a slight shudder as Leah woke up.

_Wuzzgoinon?_

_You're just like you're brother sometimes you know?_

_I don't care. What's going on?_

I nudged her and directed my head towards Edward who was listening hard with his eyes closed. When his eyes finally opened they were wide with horror.

"They're giving us one hour to come in or they're going to kill Bella." He murmured and Jasper staggered back as if he had been hit by an invisible knife. He slowly slid down the tree trunk and put his head into his hands as sobs tore through him.

_Where are they all now?_

Leah was looking at Edward curiously and he too put his head in his hands as he concentrated.

"Main room of the building." He said very softly, "Bella's being held in one of the bedrooms of the building and they're two storeys below her."

_So does that mean that she's on the second floor?_

"No first. They're in the basement."

_Well what happened to her?_

_Yes why has she stopped screaming?_

"They gave her some kind of shot that put her into a stupor and they're not torturing her anymore. They went to discuss what to do." He explained and Jasper lifted his head.

"How were they torturing her?" He asked weakly and I felt a surge of pity flash through me. He looked like he was about to go mad and the pain in his eyes was unlike anything I had ever seen.

"You really don't want to know Jasper. I'm so sorry." He said and his head dropped.

Jasper opened his mouth to say something but the sound of footsteps interrupted him. We were all awake now and everyone jumped to their feet and faced the way the footsteps were coming from.

Edward, Jasper and Chelsea spun round so they had their backs to our backs.

There were several pairs of footsteps heading towards us. We were surrounded.


	31. Tortured

**BPOV**

I woke up in a dark, cold room and I could barely see a thing. How long had it been since I left Jasper in the car? Had anyone discovered anything yet?

I saw a faint glimmer to my left and realised I was beside a window. As I wanted to see what was out of the window I attempted to stand up but I was stopped by an invisible force. I struggled again and tried to cry out but my cry was muffled by some material that had been stuffed into my mouth. Just as I was figuring out the best way to get out of here something moved by the door and I jumped.

"Well, well, well. Looks like our guest has finally woken up." The voice coming from the something was high and girly and I shuddered as I remembered where I had heard that voice before.

"Victoria!" I tried to shout but it didn't work through my binding and it came out as, "Mm mm em mm!" The figure chuckled and clicked the light on.

I blinked owlishly in the bright light and then glanced around at my surroundings. My wrists and ankles had been bound to a bed post at some point and the piece of material in my mouth had been tied round my head and then to a different bed post so I couldn't spit it out. Apparently I was in a small bedroom.

I was so focused in my jail that I forgot about the person until I heard a sound like a sword being drawn. My head flicked round and I saw that she held a shining silver blade in her hand; my eyes widened in terror and I pushed my self as far away from her as I could manage.

"Oh calm down." She said in her girly voice, "I'm just going to take your gag off. We need you to be able to talk." Her eyes flashed dangerously, "And scream." She added and I shrunk away from her again. In an instant she was by my side, cutting through the bindings.

"Where am I? Why am I here? Where's Jasper? Is he ok?" Questions poured from me in a torrent and she slapped the flat of the blade against my mouth.

"Ssh. No talking until I ask you a question. Your questions will be answered in time." She said quietly and opened her mouth to speak but was distracted by two hooded figures appearing in the doorway.

"Kate, Jane." Victoria nodded to them and they nodded back, "What do you want?"

"We're here to take over the questioning. My brother will arrive in a moment." The smaller of the two answered smugly and Victoria frowned.

"Why do you have to take over? I'm perfectly capable of getting answers from her." She demanded, while flicking the knife as if to emphasize her point, and the taller one gave a sinister chuckle.

"We know you are capable Vicky." She sneered and Victoria flinched, "We just happen to be more capable than you. The master believed it best for us to do it." She chuckled again and Victoria glared at her before slamming the knife down on the bed beside me. I recoiled from it as she spoke.

"Fine. Have your way. Be as harmful as you want." She snapped and stalked out of the room. There was a long silence and finally another figure appeared in the doorway. Hooded and the same height as the small one; I couldn't tell if this one was male or female but I guessed it was the brother the small one spoke of.

"Alec!" The small one cried and kissed his cheek before taking off her hood. The other two followed her lead and I gasped.

The taller one had long, flowing blonde hair that waved over her fair-skinned shoulders. Her eyes were large and slanting but what drew the eye was the colour of them. The iris was a shocking scarlet that reminded me too much of human blood. I shuddered and looked to the small girl.

A face carved by angels was fixed to her head and her hair was short and pure blond. Like her companion she had scarlet eyes that shone fiercely in the light. She was absolutely perfect apart from her freaky eyes.

The one named Alec could have been her twin-on second thoughts he probably was. His hair was also pure blond and it hung in waves above his collar. He differed from his sister as he had a slightly rebellious air to him and a glint in his eye whereas she seemed like a girl who could do no wrong.

"We've got a few questions for you." He started in a voice like rich honey, "I can't guarantee that no harm will come to you but we'll try and prevent that." At this he raised his eyebrows at his sister who scowled at him, "I'm Alec this is my twin sister Jane and that over there is my…companion Kate." Kate smiled at me slightly but Jane just grimaced as she walked towards me.

"Ok here's how it works kid." She stated in a brisk voice, "If you speak out of turn or refuse to answer our questions then you will either be shocked by Kate or tortured by me. In the case of a male I'm sure Alec would help too but he's too much of a gentleman." She sneered at her brother, "So he's just going to ask you questions. Got it?" I nodded weakly and she smirked before going to lean on a wall. Kate sat down on the bed beside me, clutching the knife, and Alec pulled up a chair and sat in front of me.

"Now." He started and I braced myself; I was not going to give any information about Jasper or the other Cullens "Are you Isabella Marie Swan?" He asked and I hesitated before nodding slightly.

"Girlfriend of Jasper Whitlock Cullen?" He asked and I sat like a clam before him.

"Isabella?" he asked but I shook my head and he sighed. Jane was leaning towards me in her excitement but Alec shook his head at her, she slumped back against the wall as he turned to Kate. "A short, low one Kate. I f you don't mind."

"Of course not." She replied sweetly and picked up my hand, "This will sting by the way." At the end of her sentence I jumped as what felt like an electric current ran through me.

"Are you ready to answer yet?" Alec asked as if nothing had happened but I shook my head again. He raised an eyebrow at Kate and she took my hand again. This time a more powerful shock ran through me and a small gasp of pain left my mouth. "I'll ask you one more time." Alec said, "Are you the girlfriend of Jasper Whitlock Cullen?" He persisted but I kept my lips sealed. "Kate." He demanded and I gave a small shriek as the most powerful current ran through me yet.

"Yes!" I gasped and he smiled.

"Do you know Jasper's brother Edward?" He didn't even attempt to wait for an answer before the shock pulsed through me. "Do you?" Another shock ran through me and I cried out again.

"Yes! I know him." I shrieked and Jane laughed at me.

"Good girl. You're getting better at this. Do you know their foster father Carlisle?" He asked as the shock coursed through me. They expected me to cry out again but I was expecting it and gripped the bed post. "Kate turn it up." Alec ordered and I gave a quiet scream as it flashed through me. I felt like I'd just been hit by lightening. "Again!" He cried but I was already answering.

"Yes I know him! He's a doctor!" I cried and a tear rolled down my cheek.

"We know that you silly girl." He said and I could tell he was getting impatient.

"Do you think Jasper cares for you? Will he come for you? Why would he care for a pathetic little human like you?!" Alec snarled at me and more tears cascaded from my eyes. I squeezed my eyes and waited for the shock but none came and I opened my eyes again just to see Alec raise his hand. I cringed and waited for a blow that never came. A gasp of shock escaped me as I felt a sharp blade press to my throat. I noticed that all three of my torturers had stopped breathing. There was a knife hovering of its own free will against my throat.

"Answer me!" He growled but I kept my mouth shut. The blade pressed against my throat. The smell of rust hit my nostrils and I felt the blood begin to seep out of the wound on my throat. The knife moved away as Alec moved his hand and I screamed as loudly as I could. Very distantly I heard my favourite sound in the world. Jasper's voice.

Alec and Jane stiffened and suddenly Victoria dashed back into the room.

"They're outside! He heard her scream and now he's struggling against his brother because he's trying to get to Bella!" She cried jubilantly and suddenly stopped as she sniffed the air. Her eyes went black and she crouched low.

"No! Victoria stop!" Alec cried and I whimpered as she started stalking towards me, "Victoria stop! We need her for questioning!" Suddenly she lunged towards me and I screamed again but before she could sink her teeth into my neck Kate shot in front of me and stopped her.

"Jane! Help me get her out of here!" She cried and Jane flew to her side and helped her wrestle Victoria out of the door.

"Bella I'm very sorry." Alec apologising but I glared at him.

"Like you are! You're the one who made me bleed in the first place!" I cried and struggled against my binding. A low oath came from Alec's mouth and I realised he was staring at my forehead. Even as I realised this a sticky substance trickled down my nose and along my cheek. Alec's eyes were pitch black as he lowered into a crouch and I screamed again. Jane swept calmly into the room and eyed her brother suspiciously. She sighed and slapped him.

"Ow! What was that for?" He whined.

"You really have to ask? Sorry Bella." She added and then hurried over to me and bandaged up my wounds. "Ok Alec I don't think you should use the knife again."

"Fine." He muttered, "Bella you still haven't answered my latest question. Does he care for you?" He snarled and I shivered against his stare but didn't answer him. He glanced over to Jane and nodded to her. She smirked evilly and suddenly I was hit with unbelievable pain. I screamed and screamed and finally the pain stopped and I slumped against the bed post, panting.

"Jasper and Edward are very close Alec." Kate came hurrying back into the room as she talked, "Jasper's extremely worried about her and he's fighting against his brother very fiercely."

"Excellent." Alec and Jane said simultaneously and their faces split into the same evil grins.

"Maybe a few more screams to make him really angry?" Jane asked her brother and he nodded.

Somehow the pain was even worse than before and this time images started flashing before my eyes. Jasper being attacked. Jasper being torn apart. Jasper being burnt. There were lots of others as well but those ones made me scream the most. I tried to warn Jasper.

"JASPER! GET AWAY IT'S A TRAP!" I screamed and then wondered why they hadn't stopped me. I was hit by the crippling pain again and images worse than before flew through my head. Emmett. Jasper. Edward. Jasper. Alice. Jasper. Rosalie. Jasper. My brother. And more. I screamed with each new image and tears poured down my face.

"Stop! Please stop it!" I cried and the images slowed, "Don't hurt them! I can't bear it!" I cried and the images stopped as the pain left.

"I think she's had enough now. Kate give her the shot." Alec ordered and I felt something sharp pierce my arm. I didn't care about it I was sobbing over the images. I didn't hear them leave but when I looked up only Jane was standing at the door.

"Hmm, you're still conscious. Maybe just one more then." She laughed evilly and I was overwhelmed by the pain and the pictures. They looked so real and I was running and running towards my friends and family but I couldn't reach them and I was sobbing while a maniacal laughter rang through my ears. The images left and I blacked out.

**JPOV**

Bella. My Bella. She was hurt and she was bleeding. She must be so scared and terrified. I'm going to kill the people who did this to her.

"Jasper!" My brother broke me out of my thoughts, "Can you stop with the depression already? I feel like someone's died."

She may well have done.

"Stop thinking like that." Edward snarled, "She's not dead. You need to be more positive."

Alright, if she's not dead I'm still going to kill them for hurting her. Better?

"Slightly." His mouth twitched at the corners and then he faced ahead and we carried on running.

Edward how are we going to get her out of there?

"I don't know we'll figure it out when we get there." He replied and his face was tense.

Do you still love her?

"Not in the way you do. I think of her like Emmett does; as a sister." He answered and I sighed in relief. After a while I heard a small chuckle from beside me.

What's so funny?

"The pack mind is like a soap opera." He muttered to me, "Right now they're Leah is trying to cover up that she's imprinted on Paul." He laughed and I frowned.

What's imprint?

"It's basically when a wolf finds his soul mate." He explained.

Oh. I hope my soul mate isn't in too much pain.

"How do you know she's your soul mate?" He asked curiously.

I just know. I feel…empty when I'm away from her. I've never felt this way before.

He just nodded.

"Can you smell that?" I jumped slightly when Chelsea's voice came out of the darkness. I inhaled deeply and was immediately swamped by the sweet scent of Bella. I looked to Edward and noticed he was frowning slightly.

"Well done Paul." He snapped suddenly, "That's not what we're talking about. Sniff harder." He frowned more, "Mongrel." He muttered under his breath.

What's he thinking?

"He's thinking that Bella smells like freesia, lavender, cookies baking and waves all at the same time. He likes it." I snarled at that last bit. I heard a strange noise in the air and looked round to see Sam coming towards us in his human form.

"We need to discuss tactics." He explained and I nodded.

"Well? What do you think we should do Sam?" Chelsea asked shyly.

"We could always attack them." He suggested and I felt an unexplainable anger flare up in me.

"No! If we do there's the risk of hurting Bella." I cried and cringed at the thought.

"How would we hurt Bella? We know what she looks like." Stupid dog.

"I'm not worried about you or any of us hurting her. While we're fighting one of the vampires might hurt her so we stop." I started shaking at the mere thought of them hurting her. I dropped to the ground as sobs started wracking through my body. I could hear Edward and Sam continued discussing. I felt a small hand on my shoulder and I knew Chelsea was next to me.

"It's ok Jasper." She started rubbing my arm soothingly, "We'll get her out of there and everything will go back to the way it was before." She whispered and stayed with me as I gathered my thoughts.

"But what if we can't? You heard what Edward said they'll hear everything we do and even if we do fight them there might be more of them and there'll be no hope for Bella at all. She might not even be alive right now and if she is they're probably torturing her." I sobbed and dropped my head into my hands.

I smelt her blood before I heard her scream. The sweet scent of it filled the air and I struggled to resist but then Bella's scream pierced the air and fury like no other flowed through me. They were hurting Bella. They were making her bleed in front of vampires. They were going to kill her. Before I knew what was happening I was on my feet.

"NO!" I yelled and sprinted off in the direction that the scream had come from. I could hear my brother yelling after me and moments later my arms were pinned against me and I was struggling against my brother's iron-hold.

Edward let me go!

I could not find it in myself to speak so I let my thoughts say it for me.

They're torturing her in there! I have to save her! I have to kill them!

"Jasper! No! If you go in there they will kill you! They can hear us right now and I can hear what they're thinking!" He tried reasoning with me but I continued to wrestle with him.

"I don't care! I have to save Bella! Let me go!" I found my voice and yelled at my brother.

I don't care if I die if she's safe!

"Jasper! Please stop!" Chelsea was at my side and she was begging me.

"Maybe a few more screams to make him really angry?" I distantly heard a female voice say and then Bella's screams broke through the night again.

"JASPER! GET AWAY IT'S A TRAP!" My angel screamed from inside and I struggled more than before in my desperate attempt to get to her.

"Edward let go of me! I need to save her! Bella!" I yelled but my brother kept a hold of me. I felt something furry nudge my knee and looked down to see a small grey wolf standing next to me.

"Leah! You have to help!" I pleaded and Edward let me drop to my knees next to her. I distantly heard Edward talking to one of the wolves but I didn't bother to look round and see which one. Leah's head soon left my knee and Chelsea appeared. She didn't say anything as I sobbed.

"Stop! Please stop it!" Bella's voice rang out but it was muffled by sobs and she wasn't screaming anymore "Don't hurt them! I can't bear it!" She sounded to be in so much pain and I knew I had to pull myself together if I wanted to save her. I staggered weakly to my feet.

"Edward what's happening?" I asked quietly and everyone jumped as I spoke. I listened as he explained the plan very quietly.

"What if it doesn't work?" I doubted that it would work.

"We'll just have to trust that it will." Edward replied and I sank onto the ground under the shelter of the trees to join him.

I watched as the wolves fell asleep one by one until only one of them was left. He lay like a statue on the ground with Leah's head resting on his back. A human would have only been able to see the whites of his eyes where they reflected the moon but I could see his entire figure slowly rising up and down as he breathed. It was oddly soothing to watch the wolves sleeping and I relaxed slightly.

No-one said anything for a couple of hours but the wolf that wasn't sleeping suddenly sat up.

"His name is Paul." Edward muttered and I nodded.

"What's wrong?" I asked with the concern clear in my voice.

"Haven't you noticed it's a bit quiet?" I frowned as Edward spoke but then realised he was translating the wolf's thoughts.

"What do you mean?" I asked and he shook his head slightly. I jumped to my feet.

"Bella hasn't screamed in a while." My eyes grew wide as Edward finished his sentence. I swore reasonably loudly and turned to my brother.

"What's happened to her? Edward!" I whisper-yelled and he faced me as he concentrated.

"They know I'm out here and that I can read minds." He explained.

That doesn't explain what happened to Bella! Edward!

"They're giving us one hour to come in or they're going to kill Bella." The words that left my brother's mouth made me stagger backwards in shock and I hit a tree trunk. I slid down it to the ground and put my head in my hands as sobs tore through me again. I listened vaguely to Edward's conversation with Leah and Paul but the last sentence caught my attention.

"They gave her some kind of shot that put her into a stupor and they're not torturing her anymore. They went to discuss what to do." So I had been right they were torturing her and Edward would have seen it all through their eyes

"How were they torturing her?" I asked as I lifted my head to look at my brother. He looked at me with sorrowful eyes.

"You really don't want to know Jasper. I'm so sorry." He replied and his head dropped.

I opened my mouth to say I did want to know but I was interrupted by the steady padding of footsteps coming in our direction from all side.

I spun with Edward and Chelsea so we were all in a circle. All of the wolves were alert now and I listened hard. Six pairs of footsteps, some softer than others, all slightly muffled.

"Edward." I hissed quietly, "How many wolves are meant to be coming?" I felt waves of understanding coming off him but they were quickly turned to fear.

"Five." He croaked and I felt my inside shrivel up, "And I can hear six pairs of footsteps." He continued and I nodded.

The wolves were growling softly and Chelsea was crouched low and snarling.

"Hey, hey, hey! Calm down everyone! It's just us!" Five boys burst through the trees into our clearing and I felt the wolves relax but we stayed tensed.

"We can hear another pair of footsteps." I guessed that Edward was explaining to the wolves and they all tensed again as did the new boys.

There was a loud crunch nearby and a young man burst into the clearing. His heart thudded loudly as he saw us crouched there and he froze.

"Jake?" One of the more recent wolves spoke and then atmosphere relaxed slightly.

"Quil?" He asked and I felt like I knew him from somewhere.

"Yeah it's me. What are you doing here?"

"Alice called me and told me Bella had gone missing. Do you really expect me not to help save my baby sister?" He asked.

"You're Bella's brother?" I asked as I crouched slightly more.

"Yes I am. Who're you?" He asked rudely.

"I'm her boyfriend. She's never mentioned a brother called Jake." I said suspiciously and to my surprise the boy and the wolf-boys burst out laughing.

"My name's Jacob. Jake for short." He explained and I straightened up.

"How did you find us?" Chelsea snapped and he recoiled.

"Simple. I followed the smells." He explained and I frowned. "I'm a wolf too by the way."

"Prove it." Chelsea snarled and he shrugged. Then he exploded. I stared in shock but in front of me stood a huge russet wolf.

"Well I guess we know how he found us then." Edward said, "What do we do now?" There were several explosions both in front and behind me and Leah spoke.

"Well its obvious isn't it? We plan and then we rescue Bella. Oh and maybe we bring Jake up to date as well." She added as an after thought.

"Sounds good." Jacob said and there were various mumbled agreements around the clearing.

Bella screamed.

**How do we like? This chapter took me a while to write. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!**


	32. Planning

**I need to make an apology to anyone who reads the reviews. My sister thought it would be a good idea to send me countless reviews under the names of different celebrities. I'm sorry if this caused any offence to anyone.**

**JPOV**

"So what do you know?" We had moved a bit further away from the building where Bella was being kept prisoner and we were all sitting in another clearing. Edward had said that we were moving here so we could discuss without being overheard but I suspected that his main reason was so I wouldn't be able to hear Bella's screams as clearly and go running to save her. Jacob had immediately fallen in with the older wolves and I could hear him chatting eagerly about dirt-bikes to Paul and Leah.

"Edward what are we going to do?" I asked as I slouched down next to him. In answer he raised his hand to Sam who called for silence. We were all sitting in a rough circle. The wolves were as far away as they could manage from us except Jacob who seemed to be perfectly at ease.

"So," I started, "Who has any ideas?" Several hands rose around the circle but most of them were either for attacking the vampires and then retrieving Bella or just trying to be sneaky about it. It carried on like this until I reached Bella's brother.

"Before I suggest how we're going to rescue my little sister from these bloodsuckers I'd like to know what actually happened." He announced and I glanced at Edward.

Can you tell him please? I don't want to say it again.

While I was listening to Edward telling Jacob the entire story I felt strange emotions coming from Chelsea. I made my way over to her and sat down beside her.

"Are you alright? You're projecting some sad emotions." I looked at her with concern and she smiled slightly.

"I'm wondering how Angela is doing and I'm wondering if the twins are ok with their sisters. My main concern is for Bella though because I know my girls can take care of themselves and I know Bella can too from what Angela's said but what human can be safe when surrounded by five vampires?" She whispered and I sighed.

"I've been wondering that too. It's all my fault. If I hadn't started going out with her then she'd never be in this danger." I said softly and I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Leah looking at me sadly.

"You need to stop blaming yourself." She spoke in a soft, soothing voice, "We will save her Jasper. You just need to have faith." She gave me a sad smile and walked to sit back at Paul's side and listen to Jacob's plan. Chelsea turned to listen and I too gave him my attention.

"I've had a while to think about how to save Bells." He began, "I knew that a full-on attack was out because the other vampires could hurt Bells while we're fighting. Stealth is out too because your kind is so freakishly over-sensitive with sound." He scowled slightly at us but then his face relaxed and he continued, "So I figured if we can't do stealth or violence then how about a combination of both." I glanced around the circle and felt confusion radiating from the wolves and Chelsea. My brother seemed perfectly at ease because of his mind-reading abilities so he knew what Jacob was talking about. I knew his plan because of all my years in the army; I was actually surprised that I hadn't thought of it myself.

"It's simple." Edward announced as he took over, "The strongest of us surround and attack the vampires in the basement and the remaining forces scale the building, or however you wolves plan on getting in, and rescue Bella from where she has been imprisoned." A figure stood up from the far side of our group and I recognised Jared.

"How're we going to sort the groups?" He asked and I rolled my eyes. Simple boy.

"Mutt." Edward corrected me very quietly and I chuckled for the first time that night. "Again I say it's simple. You tell us who your fastest and quietest are and they will be the rescue group with me. The rest shall go in the main group with Jasper to attack the vampires holding her captive." He turned to Chelsea, "Would you rather be in the attack or the rescue group?" He asked her kindly and I could see her mulling it over.

"I'll be in the attacking group." She said to my surprise, "I can be a decoy with my disguise." She explained in answer to the confusion I was projecting.

"Good!" Edward said briskly and was about to go to the wolves when I stopped him.

"Why am I leading the attack? I want to rescue Bella." I spoke quietly but I knew I was whining.

"Jasper you've had the more fighting experience than the rest of us put together. I know you want to save Bella but if she sees you she may get over excited." He explained and I nodded.

"Sam." I said and he stood. "Who are you're fastest and quietest? At least three and it would help if they're a good team." He thought for a moment.

"Leah definitely. Embry and Jared work well as a team. If you need anymore Afton works well with Leah." He said and the wolves mentioned came forward.

Edward are they capable?

"They'll be excellent." He said and everyone fell silent again as I stood in the centre.

"The building is a simple building that's made mainly of wood or very thin walls so we'll be able to get through with little trouble, or so Edward tells me. We're hoping that they won't hear us enter and we'll be able to surround them before they realise that something is going on. When we've got them surrounded we'll let the wolves who are in the rescue group know that it is safe for them to enter. Try and be quiet because even though vampires and werewolves fighting is not quiet they may hear you if you make a loud noise. Now Edward has decided that Leah should be in charge of the escape so we're going to listen to her plan." I nodded my head as she stood and folded myself to the floor to listen to her speak.

"Once we've been given the go ahead from the attackers we will run from the trees beside the building to the side of the building facing west. A vampire/wolf pyramid will be formed and it has been decided that Edward and I will go into the room next to where Bella is being kept. As we know from Edward's talents all of the windows are unlocked except the one in Bella's room. I shall be keeping watch from the door while Edward cuts through Bella's bindings and he will carry her out back the way we came. I'll follow unless there's trouble downstairs in which case I will go and help." She finished and returned to her place.

"Does anyone have any problems with this?" I asked and everyone shook their heads. "Good. Now let's take up positions. We need to hurry before they hurt Bella again or move her." Suddenly a figure stood.

"What was that scream before?" Jacob asked, "How have they been hurting my baby sister?" His concern washed over me and took a hold of me and I turned to Edward.

"Yes Edward how were the torturing her?" I gripped the front of his shirt and whispers carried through the night.

"Jasper I'm not going to tell you because you'll want to go and kill them all yourself." He said and turned to Jacob.

"She's fallen into a stupor and she was having terrible dreams. Well that's what I got from the mind of her guard; who is now downstairs with the rest." He added hastily as fear washed through the clearing.

"Alright. That should make it easier to rescue her." Jacob said and soon enough everyone was on their feet and heading towards the building where Bella was being held prisoner.

**Sorry this is very short but it's just to outline the plan. I think the action will be in the next chapter. Ciao ciao.**


	33. Chapter 33

**The 'plan' will be put in action later in this chapter but first let's look at things in Jake's POV. I know I said in chapter four that we wouldn't be hearing much from Jake but I decided to do this 'cause it makes it more fun for me. I said Bella and Jacob are brother and sister but I never said if they were actually related by blood. I also said Jake was dating but that didn't work out and Jake broke the poor girl's heart :(. Now…enjoy!**

**Jacob POV**

_I'm walkin' on sunshine! Whoa oh!_

_I'm walkin' on sunshine! Whoa oh!_

_I'm walkin' on sunshine! Whoa oh!_

_And don't it fell good?_

"Hey cuz!" I cried cheerfully as I picked the phone up. "What's the occasion?"

"Bella's missing." Alice's hollow voice rang through the phone and I sat bolt upright on my bed.

"What?" I growled and a flash of anger coursed through me causing me to shake violently.

"You heard what I said. She's missing." Alice replied and a sob came through the speaker.

"Al what happened?" I asked as I tried to stop my hands shaking.

"I came home from cheerleading to find the house empty so I went up to Bella's room and it was completely wrecked and there was glass everywhere and her curtains were shredded and her bed was really messed up and I found Jasper's ring beside her bed." She sobbed through the phone and my insides shrivelled up. I calmed myself and continued speaking with a clear head.

"Who's Jasper? Why is his ring so important?" My question wasn't critical but I wanted to give Alice a chance to calm down.

"Jasper is Bella's boyfriend. They're completely in love and she would only take that ring off if she was forced to." The shallow breathing coming through the phone told me she had calmed down but not by much.

"Ali angel?" I started sweetly and I heard her give a watery chuckle; this had been my nickname for her since I first set eyes on her. "Are Rose and Esme there?"

"Yeah," She sniffed, "Why?"

"Can you give the phone to one of them? Maybe you should go and get a hot drink." I suggested and there was the sound of the phone being passed over.

"Jake?" Rosalie's voice came through and I could tell she had been crying.

"Hi Rose. What happened after Alice found Bella was missing?" I knew it was hurting them to talk about this again but I needed to know about my little sister.

"Well we called Esme who called the police and then I called Emmett and Alice called Demetri and they came over with their friends and brothers because they know the forests very well and they're really fast. They've been gone for two hours and we haven't heard anything from them. Alice and I are at home with Emmett, Demetri, Angela and Carlisle." She explained quickly.

"Who're Angela and Carlisle? And if Emmett and Demetri know the forests then why aren't they looking for Bella?" I demanded and she sighed.

"Angela is Edward's girlfriend and she's here because her mother is helping the search. Carlisle is Emmett's foster father and he's here for support. Emmett and Demetri aren't as fast as their friends." She seemed a bit reluctant to tell me this but I pounced.

"What? But Demetri and Emmett are two of the fastest guys I know!" I exclaimed and she sighed again.

"Jake you have Quileute ancestors don't you?" She asked and I frowned; off subject much?

"Yes I do. Why are you asking me this?"

"Well then you know all the stories don't you? Did Uncle Billy ever tell you them?" I frowned deeper but answered her question.

"Yes I know them." I answered suspiciously.

"Well then you know the stories about the cold ones and the wolves don't you?"

"Yeah I remember them. They're just stories though." I replied and then she snorted. I swear, my elegant cousin Rosalie snorted.

"I thought so too but they're not and our friends and Emmett's brothers are all part of the story. The friends are wolves and Em's brothers are vampires." Instead of laughing like a normal person would have done I felt an unexplainable surge of anger course through me and I shook again.

"Jake? Are you ok?" A frown crossed my face again as I realised I had dropped the phone but I could still hear every word perfectly.

"Rose I don't know what's happening to me! I keep shaking with anger and I can hear and smell everything so much better! I'm having huge growth-spurts and I'm like six foot tall! Even my temperature has shot up!" I cried desperately into the phone and I heard her gasp.

"Hang on! I'll put you on with someone who knows better." She muttered and the phone changed hands again.

"Hello?" A deep male voice came through the phone.

"This is Jacob Swan." I explained and I heard a chuckle.

"Oh I know who you are Jake. Pretty much all of us here do. I'm Brady." The voice came back to me and I frowned in confusion; how did they all know me?

"Umm hi. Can you explain what's happening to me?" I asked curiously and I heard another snort.

"I can definitely tell you what's happening. You're turning into one of us dude." H replied mysteriously.

"What do you mean 'one of us'?" Another laugh came through the speaker and I shook with anger again.

"I mean you're becoming true to your Quileute roots and turning into a wolf." He said airily and I snapped.

Deep inside of me something changed and I felt my clothes rip at the seams as fur exploded agonisingly out of every area of skin on my body. I twisted in mid air and landed on four huge padded paws. A roar of surprise escaped my mouth and another laugh came through the phone but this one was more tentative than the last.

"Jake if you can still hear me go out of you window and run to Alice and Rose's place. It shouldn't take you too long – you're different now and we can run really fast. Someone will be waiting outside to help you change back and then we'll decide what we're going to do." The call ended and I scooped my phone up in my mouth before leaping out of the window and running.

It felt good to run but I knew the real reason I was happy was because I was finally leaving the house that had become my prison.

I remember waking up to find that Bella had disappeared.

_*Flashback*_

"_Bells? 'S time to get up." I yawned as I pounded on her door and waited for her to emerge and run to the bathroom._

_When I got no response I sighed and pushed her door open. Her bed was empty as was her wardrobe and the chest of drawers beside her bed. An envelope addressed to me sat on her pillow and I crossed the room to read it._

_**Jake,**_

_**I'm sorry to leave you with Mum and Dad like this. Especially with no warning but I just couldn't take it anymore.**_

_**James cheated on me and I couldn't stand Mum and Dad's fighting another minute.**_

_**I'm going to stay with Alice, Rose and Esme in Forks, well, if they'll have me. Don't contact me and please don't tell Mum or Dad where I am.**_

_**Love you.**_

_**Bells**_

_*End Flashback*_

Before I could even pause to think about the memory another one hit me.

"_Where is she? Where is she?!" Charlie roared in my face and shone the lamp in my eyes._

"_I've told you at least five times that I don't know!" I yelled back and glared at him._

"_Charlie don't be too rough with him. Bella can make her own decisions." Renee's voice broke on Bella and I wanted to go and comfort her but Charlie was having too much fun playing Bad Cop._

"_No Renee! He does know and he will tell us!" He cried and turned back to me one more time. "Now Jacob I'm going to ask you one more time. Where is Bella?" His voice dropped and a plan formed in my head._

"_All she told me was that she was going to Las Vegas to marry James. She wasn't sure about it but James forced her to do it." I smirked and sat back to watch my father's reaction!_

"_What?!" He yelled and stormed out of the house. The cruiser door slammed and a minute later we heard the engine start up as Charlie went in pursuit. I crossed the room and laid an arm round Renee's shaking shoulders._

"_Did he really do that?" She asked me and her eyes were huge and filled with tears._

"_I'm sorry mum." I whispered. It wasn't the answer to her question and I knew she would decipher it differently but I just couldn't lie to her._

I never thought I'd see Bella again. The last time we had visited our cousins Charlie had fought with Esme and refused to take us there again. I was upset by the separation from my sister but I laughed my head off when Charlie dragged a shaking James into the house for questioning. He had been too petrified to understand what Charlie was talking about so Charlie never got any answers but it was funny anyway.

"Jake is that you?" A shrill voice interrupted me from my memories and I realised I had arrived in Forks. Alice was standing on the porch with a huge wolf by her side and I felt happiness erupt through me. To my surprise I exploded again but this time the fur withdrew into my body and I was left crouched on the driveway wearing nothing.

"My eyes!" Rose had come running out to see what Alice had shrieked about and was now hiding her face in her hands.

"Jake do you not have any clothes?" Alice screamed and I blushed as I shook my head. I moved slowly into the bushed beside the house and stood up after making sure I was fully covered.

"Sorry." I called, "Do you have any clothes I could borrow?" I asked sheepishly and my cousins giggled. Alice looked at the wolf at her side who ran off without hesitation. A minute later he came to my side and deposited some clothes at my side. I picked them up and examined them before shrugging them on.

As I walked over to where Alice and Rose stood the other wolf yawned and slumped down where he stood.

"Hey Jake!" Alice squealed as she threw herself into my arms and I chuckled before hugging Rose too.

"Hey. Has there been any news on Bella?" I asked and their expressions turned to looks of misery.

"No." Alice whispered as we entered the house, "The people gone to rescue her have been gone for two and a half hours or something similar." Esme stood up and hugged me when we entered the living room but I was too focused on the source of the scent that had been growing stronger as I came closer. I froze as the golden eyed doctor stood and extended his hand to me.

"What are you?" I hissed and he chuckled softly.

"I'm sorry Jacob I forgot you were new to the mythical world. My family and two adopted sons, Edward and Jasper, are vampires. I'm Carlisle Cullen." He introduced himself and relaxed slightly. Something about him told me that he was not a threat to humans or me. I hoped his sons were like him too and I shook his hand. He seemed surprised that I had responded and then he laughed again.

"Well at least we have one wolf who trusts me more than the last." He smiled and sat next to Esme.

"Jake!" A familiar voice roared and I felt like my eardrums had burst. Emmett came running into the room and was about to go for a bear hug before he stopped and looked at me. "Whoa you're a lot bigger than last time!" He cried and hugged me. I cringed at his loud voice and he grinned, "Sorry mate. Forgot about the sensitive ears thing." He plopped down onto the sofa next to Rose and pulled her onto his lap.

"Hey Jake." I hugged Demetri too and sat on the floor in front of his and Alice's sofa. We sat for a while and talked about anything that came to mind and we were just discussing Charlie and Renee when a young boy came running in.

"Where are Quil, Embry, Collin and Afton?" He cried. Everyone's attention was immediately diverted to him and Demetri stood up.

"I'll help you find them." He said and the two left. The boy who had come in had glanced at everyone except me and I frowned in confusion. Moments later Demetri came back in and took his seat next to Alice.

"What was that all about?" Emmett asked.

"They've found Bella." Demetri explained and everyone let out huge sighs of relief apart from me. I examined Demetri's expression and realised there was more to come so I braced myself for the worst. "She's in Nulato, Alaska and she's being held in an abandoned house by at least five vampires. The boys have gone to help out because Paul has a plan that they're pretty sure will work. Only Brady has stayed here so we can stay in communication with them." He explained and anger washed through me.

"Demetri." I spoke with barely concealed anger and he looked at me with shock, "What have the vampires been doing to her?" I was shaking slightly and Alice laid a consoling hand on my arm to calm me down.

"I'm not sure. I think there was something about torturing her but Seth wasn't being very clear about anything really."

I stood abruptly and Esme stood up.

"Jacob where are you going?" She asked with a face full of sorrow.

"I'm just going out for some air." I told her before striding out of the room and onto the fresh air of the porch. There I let the anger course through me and I bounded off the porch on my huge paws. I knew I was hurting Esme by lying to her and then running from her but I had to save my baby sister so I ran and I ran. I didn't even know where I was going so I followed the scents of the wolves and vampires who had run before me.

The running was good as it allowed me to mull things over in my head and I immediately started thinking about my sister and how I was going to save her.

I remember the day when I joined Bella's family. That's right, you heard me. Bella and I aren't actually related by blood. I was adopted into their family when my father died in a boat accident. I was just fourteen when I met Bella for the first time.

_*Flashback*_

"_Oh Jake that was classic!" Eleazar laughed as he pounded me on the back. I had been carrying Heidi down the street while Eleazar and Irina followed behind. Heidi laughed and started pounding on my back with her tiny fists while telling me to let her down. So I did. I dropped her in the duck pond in the park and now she was glaring at me from the bench she and Irina were sitting on. Eleazar and I were lying on the grass at their feet._

"_Yeah I know right!" I cried back and we rolled on the ground with laughter._

"_Excuse me, would you like a towel?" A beautiful voice floated over to us and I sat up immediately as I examined the newcomer._

_A small fair-skinned girl stood before us with a towel draped over her shoulder. Her long brown curls tumbled over the towel and down her back and her tiny figure was wrapped in a printed summer dress which had two black ties above her waist. She had long legs that ended in a pair of black and blue flip flops. But what really drew me in were her huge brown eyes. They were framed with sooty lashes and as she looked at me they grew even larger than before._

"_Please." Heidi replied and smiled at the girl as she offered the towel._

"_Do you mind me asking what happened?" She asked and Eleazar chuckled._

"_Jake dumped me into the pond." Heidi sniffed and the corner's of the girl's mouth quirked up as she tried to hide her amusement._

"_That's such a shame and those are such nice shoes as well." She said sympathetically but I could see her laughter. I grinned and she winked at me so Heidi couldn't see. I blushed._

"_Whoa! Jake's blushing!" Irina yelled and I blushed harder as Eleazar burst out laughing again._

_I glanced at the girl, waiting for her to laugh but she just stood there with a confused expression._

"_I'm Jacob by the way. Jake for short." I extended my hand to her and she smiled sweetly at me._

"_I'm Isabella. Bella for short." She copied me and stuck her hand out to shake mine._

_Her skin was really soft and just the feel of it had me blushing again._

"_Umm can I have my hand back please? I kinda need it." Bella's voice broke me out of my daydreams and I turned crimson again._

"_Sorry." I murmured. She giggled and retrieved her towel from Heidi._

"_Thanks for the towel." Heidi smiled at Bella, "Here's my number. We should have a sleepover or something sometime." She wrote down her number on a scrap of paper and handed it over to Bella who smiled and nodded._

"_Thanks." Bella turned to walk away before pausing, "It was nice to meet you, Jake." She blushed lightly and disappeared._

"_Jake's got a crush! Jake's got a crush!" Irina and Heidi linked hands and danced around me in a circle like children._

_*End flashback*_

I was so surprised when my dad introduced me to her at one of his work parties. Apparently he got on really well with her parents and they had known each other for a while. Heidi and Irina spent lots of time with her but they never let me see her.

"_Son?" My father's voice interrupted me from my musings, "I'd like you to meet the daughter of some good friends of mine. This is Isabella Swan." He was standing right in front of me and I sprang to my feet at the name of the girl. I hadn't seen Bella in nearly half a year and any mention of her name had me starting to my feet._

_I looked at my dad to see him grinning sneakily and I realised he knew what I was thinking. He stood aside and there she was._

_Looking absolutely stunning in a blue and brown full length dress she beamed up at me._

"_Hey Jake!" She said enthusiastically and out of the corner of my eye I saw my father slip into the crowd._

"_Hi Bella!" I replied, "I haven't seen you in ages." I said wistfully and her smile grew but a hint of sorrow appeared in her eyes._

"_Sorry. Irina and Heidi knew you'd be here so they insisted I wait until now." She explained and I nodded in understanding. The song playing changed and I offered her my hand._

"_Would you care to dance?" I asked innocently and she giggled as she took my hand. We danced all night and then my world changed._

The next morning I woke to police officers at the door who told me my father had died in a car crash. I was told I was going to be adopted by the Swan family. I would be Bella's brother.

It sounded so messed up as I thought about it but I missed those times where we could be carelessly happy and do things stupid like throwing our friends in a pond. I had adjusted to life with Bella as a sister eventually but things had been weird at first. I had looked at her a lot and once I had accidentally walked in on her in just a towel. I had backed right out again and apologised profusely. After that there was a few weeks of awkward silence between us and after a long time we started acting like brother and sister.

I protected her during the worst fights our parents had. I remember the first night it happened as clearly as a bell.

_The shouts were coming clearly through my floor but I ignored them as usual. Tonight seemed worse than usual and just as I came to this conclusion there was a soft knock on the door. The voices were still downstairs yelling at each other so I didn't even open my eyes._

"_Come in Bells." I called and the door opened as she came padding into the room. She immediately lay down on the bed beside me._

"_Jake?" Her voice was muffled slightly by the pillow she had pulled over her head._

"_Yeah Bells?" I replied and a sigh came from the pillow._

"_I hate it when they fight this bad." Her small frame shook and a sob came from under her pillow. I sat up and gently pulled her onto my lap._

"_Ssh Bells. Don't cry sweetie." I whispered as I rocked her slowly. Her tears subside eventually but her head remained buried in my shoulder._

"_I'm sorry you have to deal with all this Jake." She said softly and I hugged her tighter, "Do you mind if I stay here tonight?" She asked and I nodded before I remembered she couldn't see what I was doing._

"_Sure. You take the bed and I'll sleep on my sofa." I laid her back down on the bed and headed over to my sofa but she stopped me._

"_Jake you stay here. I want you to stay with me." She murmured before a light snore escaped her. I chuckled uncertainly and lay back down beside her._

Every time they argued after that night Bella would come into my room and I would protect her and distract her from the yelling downstairs. I skidded to a halt as I realised I could hear voices nearby. I phased far away from them and pulled on the slacks I had brought with me before heading in the direction of the voices.

"Hey, hey, hey! Calm down everyone! It's just us!" A familiar voice called and I heard loud footsteps nearby. Several twigs cracked under my feet and I burst into a clearing that held nine wolves, five in human form and four in wolf form, and three vampires who were very tense and crouched low. One of the wolf-boys started forward and I vaguely recognised him.

"Jake?" He asked and a small smile crossed my face as I put a name to his face.

"Quil?" I asked tentatively. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the blonde vampire dude eyeing me suspiciously and I felt a strange air of familiarity settled over me even though I was certain I had never see him in my life.

"Yeah it's me. What are you doing here?" He asked and I realised that the wolf called Brady had not told them anything.

"Alice called me and told me Bella had gone missing. Do you really expect me not to help save my baby sister?" I asked and saw the blonde crouch slightly lower.

"You're Bella's brother?" He questioned suspiciously and I scowled.

"Yes I am. Who're you?" I knew I was being rude but I didn't care about any of that when my baby sister was close by and in danger.

"I'm her boyfriend. She's never mentioned a brother called Jake." He replied with more suspicion and I burst out laughing before controlling myself enough to reply.

"My name's Jacob. Jake for short." The words were so similar to those that I had spoken to Bella four years ago and I felt my heart clench slightly at the situation my sister was in now. The blonde vampire had straightened up as had the bronze haired one but the female was still in her crouch.

"How did you find us?" The question she snarled threw me and I recoiled slightly.

"Simple. I followed the smells." I decided the truth would be best with these people. I saw the female's raised eyebrows and elaborated, "I'm a wolf too by the way." I expected her to be a bit surprised and straighten up but she remained in her low pose.

"Prove it." She snapped and anger coursed through me uncontrollably. I exploded into the huge wolf again and watched the shock play across everyone's faces.

"Well I guess we know how he found us then." The bronze haired one shrugged, "What do we do now?" Shock gripped me at his words; they didn't have a plan? I exploded again and was grateful that the clothes had somehow survived. A girl's voice rang through the clearing and I turned around warily to find that there were no wolves anymore but there were eight young men and, to my surprise, one girl.

"Well its obvious isn't it? We plan and then we rescue Bella. Oh and maybe we bring Jake up to date as well." She added as an afterthought and I frowned. Did I know this girl? Only my friends called me Jake.

"Sounds good." I declared before I heard a distant scream and realised it was Bella. I frowned as I wondered what was happening to my baby sister but then I was flanked by the wolf-girl and another boy who restrained me from running to Bella.

"Hi Jake I'm Leah." The girl spoke with confidence and stuck her hand out to me as the memories of summer holidays on the beaches at La Push came flooding back. I remembered going to the bonfires and hearing the stories. I remembered hanging out with the local Quileute boys and I remembered meeting their friends and girlfriends.

"Yes I remember you." I replied as I shook her hand, "Who's this?" I gestured to the boy who stood beside her. I didn't recognise him.

"This is Paul. I guess you could say he's my boyfriend." She smiled shyly at him and blushed slightly.

"Hi. You're Bella's brother." He held out his hand too and I took it.

"Adopted brother." I corrected and he nodded. "So what have you been doing recently? I haven't seen you in a long time Leah." I turned to her and she grinned.

"Well I turned into a wolf which was more than a bit surprising and I got a motorbike." Her eyes glinted at the word motorbike and I returned her grin.

"That's cool!" I replied enthusiastically, "I fix up cars in my spare time but right now I'm trying to get parts for a dirt-bike." We fell into easy conversation but all the while my mind was focused on how we were going to get Bella out of that house. I settled myself on the ground beside Leah. I was closest to the vampires but I didn't mind because I had a feeling they wouldn't hurt me. I grinned as a plan struck me and Leah noticed the change.

"What's up? What have you thought of?" She asked hastily but I shook my head and motioned to the blonde one, who I guessed to be the Jasper that Alice had been talking about, who was about to speak.

"So. Who has any ideas?" He sounded like a teacher in a classroom and apparently the others thought so too as hands rose around the circle. He started at the other end of the circle and slowly made his way round. Most of the wolves were up for breaking into the house and fighting the vampires but some suggested the sneaky approach. Finally he pointed to me and I stood up.

"Before I suggest how we're going to rescue my little sister from these bloodsuckers I'd like to know what actually happened." I asked and sat down again to listen. To my surprise the bronze haired one stood and addressed me.

"Jasper dropped Bella off at her house at around four o'clock and drove home alone. Alice then came in an hour later to find the house empty. She called for Bella and when she didn't answer she ran up to Bella's room which was completely wrecked. The bed covers had been torn as had the curtain and there was shattered glass everywhere. Rosalie came home shortly after and the girls called Esme, Emmett and Demetri. On the way in the car I called my girlfriend Angela and her mother, Chelsea, agreed to come and help us. We arrived and the house reeked of a vampire we knew so we followed the scent and ended up here. Bella screamed and we realised she was being tortured. They issued a deadline we only have 45 minutes to act." He finished and sat down. I stood again and addressed the group.

"I've had a while to think about how to save Bells." I began, "I knew that a full-on attack was out because the other vampires could hurt Bells while we're fighting. Stealth is out too because your kind is so freakishly over-sensitive with sound." I stopped and scowled slightly at the three bloodsuckers before I continued, "So I figured if we can't do stealth or violence then how about a combination of both." I thought it sounded simple but apparently it didn't as everyone around the circle apart from Jasper and the bronze haired vampire had looks of confusion on their faces. The bronze haired one stood up again and I took that as my cue to sit.

"It's simple." Bronze announced, "The strongest of us surround and attack the vampires in the basement and the remaining forces scale the building, or however you wolves plan on getting in, and rescue Bella from where she has been imprisoned." I wondered how he had known exactly what I was thinking. He smirked and turned to Jared who had stood up. I leaned closer to Leah.

"Do vampires have special powers?" I whispered and she chuckled softly.

"Some of them do. Edward, the bronze-haired one, can read minds and Jasper, the other male, has a power too and he can influence our emotions and project whatever he's feeling at the time." She explained and I wondered what Jared had said.

"Again I say it's simple. You tell us who your fastest and quietest are and they will be the rescue group with me. The rest shall go in the main group with Jasper to attack the vampires holding her captive." Edward was saying and I guessed that Jared had asked how we were going to sort the groups. Edward turned to Chelsea and was asking her something in quiet murmurs. I turned to Leah again.

"Which group do you want to be in?" I asked her and she thought about it for a moment.

"I'd like to be in the attacking group but Paul wouldn't want me to because I might get hurt." She rolled her eyes at this and nudged Paul who laughed, "Besides I'm the fastest runner so I'll probably be rescuing Bella." She threw her chin up proudly and I laughed before replying teasingly:

"Are you sure you're the fastest? You've never raced against me." Her look of pride turned to one of shock.

"You're on." She accepted the challenge.

"Sure, sure. How about tomorrow? Wolf-girl." I jabbed and she scowled at me before grinning.

"That's fine. Wolf-cub." She teased right back and Paul frowned at me. Apparently he didn't like me getting on so well with Leah.

Edward came over to us.

"Leah, Sam is speaking to Jasper right now about who would be best in the rescue group. He said that you're a definite and he's thinking Embry, Afton and Jared too. I was wondering if you'd like to lead the group?" he asked cautiously and Leah beamed at him.

"I'll do it!" She agreed and immediately became silent as she thought about what she was going to do. I thought Edward would leave but he turned to me.

"I'm sorry about my brother's over-protective behaviour; he loves Bella very much and hates it when any harm comes to her. He's been hysterical at least three times tonight so if he snaps at you just ignore him." He smiled apologetically and turned away so we could listen to Jasper's plan.

"The building is a simple building that's made mainly of wood or very thin walls so we'll be able to get through with little trouble, or so Edward tells me. We're hoping that they won't hear us enter and we'll be able to surround them before they realise that something is going on. When we've got them surrounded we'll let the wolves who are in the rescue group know that it is safe for them to enter. Try and be quiet because even though vampires and werewolves fighting is not quiet they may hear you if you make a loud noise. Now Edward has decided that Leah should be in charge of the escape so we're going to listen to her plan." I had been listening carefully to Jasper's strategy as I was going to be in the attacking group. I listened out of respect to Leah's plan and then Jasper stood again.

"Does anyone have any problems with this?" he checked and no-one answered, "Good. Now let's take up positions. We need to hurry before they hurt Bella again or move her." I rose to my feet at the mention of Bella being hurt.

"What was that scream before?" My concern was obvious in my voice, "How have they been hurting my baby sister?" Something weird happened as pain appeared in Jasper's eyes and he turned to his brother. His hands clench around the front of his brother's shirt and for a moment I thought there was going to be a fight.

"Yes Edward how were they torturing her?" His voice sounded very old and weak but his eyes were full of a fierce pain and I winced slightly but leaned forward to hear Edward's quiet whisper of an answer.

"Jasper I'm not going to tell you because you'll want to go and kill them all yourself." Jasper sunk onto the ground and Edward turned back to me.

"She's fallen into a stupor and she was having terrible dreams. Well that's what I got from the mind of her guard; who is now downstairs with the rest." He explained and the anger I had been controlling so carefully escaped a bit. At least it would make it easier to rescue her if she wasn't struggling. I turned to Leah and offered her my hand to pull her up. She smiled and took it. Paul snarled quietly at me.

Everyone was on their feet and we decided it was time to phase. There were explosions from all sides and suddenly my mind was full of voices.

_Hi Jake!_

_Looks like you're joining our pack!_

_Stay away from Leah._

_Paul shut up I can have friends who are guys._

_Whoa! Leah made a guy friend!_

_Paul's getting jealous!_

_Shut up everyone!_

_Why should we? You're not the Alpha Paul._

_No he's not but I am so everyone be quiet._

_Good idea. I expect poor Jake's a bit bewildered._

_Umm more than a bit. What's happened?_

_You're part of our pack now. We can communicate through our minds._

"As interesting as your mental conversations are, I think we should get a move on before they change their minds and hurt Bella or worse."

_Right. I want mental silence everyone. Leah you know what you're going to do?_

_Yeah I'll be fine._

We crept around in the bushes for a while until we found a place where we had a clear view of the house. Jasper rolled his hand and the attack group dashed over the uncovered land to the side of the house.

_Are they still in the basement Edward?_

I looked to him for the answer to my question. After a moment he nodded and I relaxed. Jasper was inspecting the wall for the best place to go through. Eventually he stopped his examination and very carefully scratched the wall. A piece of wood tumbled off the wall and he caught it before it hit the ground. He repeated the procedure several time until there was a large hole in the wall. We peered through to see a simple wooden corridor with several doors and a staircase leading down. The basement.

A sound whipped through the air and a second later I saw Edward shake his head.

_What did Jasper ask?_

_He asked if there was more than one set of stairs into the basement._

Jasper climbed soundlessly through the hole and moved to a shadowed corner. He motioned to us and one by one the wolves clambered through just as silently. Chelsea came in last and somehow she sealed the hole behind her. To my great surprise she looked just like a human and I could hear her heart beating loudly. Jasper seemed to realise this too as horror appeared on his face. He darted over to her and whispered a sting of words in her ear. A second later her heart was still again and the blood that had been pulsing through her veins lay silent. She glanced around at us apologetically and we listened hard to see if the vampires downstairs had noticed anything but there was no interruption to their discussion of what to do if we didn't come in. Jasper motioned to Chelsea who became a blur as she flew down the stairs. A second later a hand appeared and motioned to us and we moved again. Jasper was in front as we ran down the stairs. A small hole had appeared in the door at the foot of the steps and Chelsea was crouched in front of it repeating Jasper's trick from earlier. She made the hole slightly bigger than the one before and carefully lowered her face to it so she could see through.

She moved towards Jasper and breathed something in his ear. She then turned to us and moved cautiously towards Sam who allowed her to approach. She put her lips to his ear and we listened in to hear what she was saying as he thought about it.

"They're around a corner so they won't see us come in." She had breathed and he nodded in time with us. Jasper lowered himself to the floor and crawled through the hole. We did the same and Chelsea came through last, sealing the hole again. The murmur of voices was louder in here and I instinctively stopped breathing.

"We could always do what we threatened to do and kill the girl." Someone suggested and suddenly there was an intake of breath.

"What can I smell? And why ca I hear heartbeats?" A lower voice asked and we all froze. We had completely forgotten about our heartbeats and now they were going to give us away. Before we could do anything Jasper was moving so fast he was invisible. We followed him swiftly and surrounded the stunned vampires.

"So this is how you're going to play then? Where's your brother Jasper?" A man had stood up in the centre of the group. He looked surprisingly old and frail but his hair was long and black so I assumed he was younger than his face suggested.

"My brother is waiting outside." Jasper replied curtly and his hand made a slicing motion at his side. None of the vampires noticed this and we sprang. I grabbed the nearest vampire's shoulder in my mouth and a chocolate coloured wolf grabbed the vampires other side. We pulled together and there was a sound like metal being torn apart.

_Leah! Go!_

I carried on ripping the vampire apart and I noticed Jasper building a small pile of wood that must have come from the door. He pulled out a lighter and lit and twig which he tossed onto the small pile. All the vampires apart from the old man had been successfully killed and were burning on the fire. Sam had a hold of the man's arm while Paul was tugging on his leg.

"So." The man started with surprising calm, "You've managed to surprise us." He regarded Jasper sincerely for a moment and then stamped his foot on the floor once. Immediately the floor around us began to shake and crumble and eight new vampires rose from beneath us. There was chaos and out of the corner of my eye I saw one of the bloodsuckers heading towards the stairs.

_Jacob! Go after him!_

Sam had his mouth full with vampire limbs that he was carrying the roaring fire. He and Paul had long since finished off the old one at I nodded as I bounded up the stairs and out of the room. I paused in the hall. Where had the bloodsucker gone? I saw a flicker of black and ran after it. I followed the flicker up the next set of stairs and onto an empty landing.

_Jake! What's going on?_

I saw Leah waiting in the doorway of a nearby room. She bounded up to me with worry in her eyes.

_There were more vampires than we thought. I followed one up here._

_Oh no! I didn't see anything. Sam is everything alright down there?_

_Everything's fine, all the vampires are dead. Jacob where has that other vampire gone?_

_I don't know I followed it up here but it's disappeared._

Suddenly there was a scream in the very room Leah had been guarding. I tensed and flattened the door to the ground as I crashed through it with Leah right behind me.

Bella was tied to the corner of an ancient four-poster bed with a gag in her mouth and there was a vampire crouched right in front of her with a knife in his hands. There was a snarl from the corner and I looked over my shoulder to see Edward hovering beside the wall somehow.

"He's got a power." Edward grunted, "Binds vampires. Doesn't let them move." He growled again and an evil cackle brought me back to my senses. I crept forwards menacingly with a growl building in my chest. Bella's eyes grew huge at the sight of me.

"Mm?" It sounded like she was trying to say Jake and I stopped in my tracks. Did she know it was me?

_That doesn't matter right now Jake! We have a lot more important matters on our hands! That's your sister and we need to save her! Well adopted sister who you used to have a crush on._

_How did you know that?_

_I was the only one tuned into your thoughts as you ran up here. I just stayed silent and watched._

_Right but as you said we have more important matters._

I snarled and started moving forwards again but the vampire moved suddenly and put his knife over Bella's throat. I noticed a fresh line there and growled louder.

"Ah, ah, ah!" The vampire taunted, "You take one more step and your pretty little friend here will spill her blood for all to see.

_Leah what am I supposed to do now? I can't let him hurt my baby sister._

_Sam we need Chelsea._

_Huh?_

_She's already on her way._

_Just go along with it Jake._

Sure enough a thumping heartbeat was heard getting closer and closer until Chelsea burst into the room in her human form. The vampire froze and Chelsea whipped a very convincing expression of fear onto her face.

"I'm sorry. I was just looking for a first aid kit. You see I've cut my finger." She explained and held out a finger that, sure enough, had blood dripping from it. The bloodsucker's eyes turned black and he dropped the knife as he lunged towards her.

She grinned and there was a small crack as she turned back into her vampire form and twisted him into a headlock. The blood disappeared and Edward dropped from his hover. He retrieved the knife from the floor on his way over to Bella and he cut her bindings.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly and she nodded with her gag still in. "Oh sorry." He apologised and cut her gag away.

"Thanks." She said quietly, "Is Jasper here?" Her eyes strayed to me every so often and I kept my gaze on her.

"Yes he's downstairs. You don't have to be afraid anymore Bella. It's all over." He promised and her special smile found its way onto her face.

"Thank goodness." She exclaimed and turned to Chelsea, "I don' know who you are but thank you so much." She smiled.

"I'm Angela's mother and you're welcome." Bella nodded and moved unsteadily over to me.

"Jake? Is that you?" She whispered and Chelsea and Edward struck up a conversation to give us our privacy. Leah had already disappeared downstairs. I nodded slightly and looked at her questioningly.

"Your eyes." She explained, "Your eyes always give you away. I've always told you that." She grinned and cautiously stroked my head.

"Your fur is really soft." She chuckled in wonder and I grinned wolfishly before putting my head down and flicking it up towards my back.

"What?" She asked incredulously and turned to Edward.

"What does he want?" She questioned.

"He wants you to ride home on his back." He explained and she giggled like a little girl as she turned back to me. I grinned again and crouched slightly. Bella looked to be at a complete loss and suddenly she flew through the air and onto my back.

"Thanks Edward." She laughed as I stood up and ran through the door. I could hear Edward and Chelsea following behind and I headed downstairs to the smoke-filled basement.

"Bella!" Jasper cried and she slid off my back.

"Oh Jasper! I was so worried!" She sobbed as she ran into his arms.

"You were worried?" he asked her incredulously, "Your so silly." He laughed as he folded her into his embrace while she cried on his shoulder. He turned to Chelsea who had just put the bloodsucker's remains on the fire

"Thank you Chelsea. Leah told us what you did." His voice was slightly muffled as he put his head down and smelt Bella's hair. "I was so worried about you." He whispered to Bella.

He then turned to me.

"Thank you for bringing her back to me and I'm sorry I didn't trust you at first." He apologised and then held Bella out at arm's length to examine her.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that. Is your neck ok?" He asked tenderly as he ran a finger across her cut. She smiled and nodded as she turned her face up to his. I looked away to let them have their private moment and then turned back again as jasper lifted Bella up.

"Come on." He began. "You have a very worried family at home and I don't think Alice would appreciate it if I kept you much longer." He smiled at her and there were several explosions as those who had phased back into human form exploded into wolves. Bella jumped a little bit and everyone laughed.

_Well done everyone. Now let's go home. Emily promised me she'd make brownies enough to feed a country._

_What are we waiting for?!_

I laughed mentally at everyone's enthusiasm to Sam's suggestion but I detected a hint of sadness coming from Leah. I tuned everyone out.

_Leah are you ok?_

_Yeah I'm fine but how come I can't hear everyone?_

_I tuned them out._

_Wow! That's the first time someone's been able to do that! You must have some kind of wolf power!_

_Forget about it. Are you sure you're ok?_

_I think I'm going to stay with Bella for now. I don't know why but I just feel like it's the right thing to do. I'm guessing you're staying with her too?_

_You even have to ask?_

"People! Come on! As happy as I am that we've got Bella back I also want to get away from this place!" Edward cried and we all nodded before filing out through the hole we had made in order to get in.

I turned my head as we started to run and watched the house crumple to ashes in the fire that Chelsea has started to get rid of any evidence. As I watched I could have sworn I saw something run out of the flames but I shook my head and ran home.

**Wow that took me a long time to write! I hope that's ok for you all! Any reviews are very much appreciated and it may take a few days before I update again, this took me three days to write and I'm kind of warn out. Thanks for bearing with me!**


	34. Story

**Hiya Everyone! I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated in so long but I had computer problems and then I went on holiday again and then there were more problems and now I'm coming to you from a new computer which I love! Now just to warn you, unless I do an epilogue, I'm pretty certain that this will be the last chapter. But I will probably do an epilogue so it's not quite finished.**

Check out the poll on my profile!

**BPOV**

Utterly content I snuggled deeply into Jasper's arms as the cold night air whipped around us. I turned my face up to watch him.

"Jasper?" I whispered, "What time is it?" He carefully shifted me to one arm and examined his watch.

"It's just coming up to one in the morning." He replied before examining me closely, "Are you sure you're alright?" His concern washed over me and I sighed.

"Jasper I've told you I'm fine. I knew everything was going to be alright when Victoria came in and told us you were outside." His face was carefully devoid of any emotion but his eyes were tight and his mouth was thinner than usual.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you Bella." He whispered as he shifted me back into both arms and then he leaned down and kissed my forehead softly. I sighed again and relaxed in his arms as I thought about what had happened when I'd come round from my stupor.

_I didn't know where I was when I woke up and all I could see was blackness. I wondered what had woken me when suddenly a sound similar to metal tearing shrieked through the air and I cringed. There was a small thump from somewhere next to me and my eyes widened as the door opened._

"_Bella!" Edward had come hurrying over to me. The door swung around until there was only a small crack visible and through it I could see what looked like fur. Edward pulled out a knife from his pocket and I flinched away from him._

"_Calm down!" He whispered quickly, "I'm going to cut you free." He explained and I relaxed slightly. The next thing I knew Edward was hovering over by the wall and a vampire in black was crouched over me clutching Edward's knife in his hands. He tore the dressing off my neck and I screamed around my gag. There was a huge crash and I looked over the vampire's shoulder to see two huge wolves standing on top of the door that had been knocked to the ground on their entry. A snarl brought my eyes away from the huge wolves and towards Edward who was still hovering by the wall._

"_He's got a power." He grunted with some difficulty, "Binds vampires. Doesn't let them move." The vampire standing before me let out a scary, evil laugh and I winced. The bigger of the two wolves moved forwards with a growl building and I examined him carefully. He was covered in long-ish russet fur and he was absolutely huge. His eyes jumped out at me and my own eyes widened as I realised that this was possibly my adopted brother standing before me as a wolf._

"_Mm?" I mumbled through my gag and then cursed mentally. I had been trying to say 'Jake?' Stupid gag. The huge wolf paused and looked at me with what I imagined to be an incredulous expression. Yes I was almost certain I was looking at my brother. A snarl sounded from the wolf and he began to come forwards with his eyes on the vampire in front of me. The vampire moved suddenly and I found myself with a knife at my throat for the second time in one night._

"_Ah, ah, ah." The vampire wagged his free finger at the frozen wolf. "You take one more step and your pretty little friend here will spill her blood for all to see." He said and nobody moved. I could hear footsteps getting closer and closer and then a woman I didn't know burst into the room. A familiar smell of rust hit me and I looked down to see that there was blood dripping from the woman's finger. I didn't focus on what she was saying and I wasn't even aware that the knife had left my throat until a small crack sounded through the room and the blood, and therefore the smell, disappeared. My eyes widened as I realised the woman who had been human a minute ago was now a vampire and she had the vampire in black in a headlock. Edward was suddenly in front of me with the knife in his hands. One swift movement and my ankles and wrists were free._

"_Are you alright?" He asked me and I rolled my eyes, "Oh sorry." He cut through my gag and I sighed._

"_Thanks." I said softly, "Is Jasper here?" I couldn't help my eyes from straying to the giant wolf every so often and I saw he was watching me too._

"_Yes he's downstairs. You don't have to be afraid anymore Bella. It's all over." Relief washed through me and I felt a huge smile appear on my face._

"_Thank goodness." I exclaimed and then turned to the unknown woman who was still struggling with the vampire, "I don't know who you are but thank you so much." I was already more focused on the giant wolf than the woman but I did hear her say she was Angela's mother._

"_Jake? Is that you?" I whispered and he nodded. His eyes were regarding me questioningly and I could almost hear him saying, 'How did you know?'_

"_Your eyes." I smiled, "Your eyes always give you away. I've always told you that." My smile widened as I carefully stroked his head and my eyes grew round._

"_Your fur is really soft." I chuckled and continued stroking him but then he flicked his head backwards and I stopped in confusion. "What?" I could hear the incredulous tint to my voice but then I remembered Edward and turned to him, "What does he want?"_

"_He wants you to ride home on his back." He explained and I giggled happily. A small part of me realised the vampire was no longer there but there were large chunks of something I didn't want to see at the woman vampire's feet. I was still giggling as I turned back to Jake but they stopped as I wondered how I was going to get on. He'd crouched a little but I still couldn't get on. I felt hands on my waist and suddenly I was sitting safely on Jake. I laughed as I saw Edward grinning cheekily at me._

"_Thanks Edward!" I laughed and then we were moving._

"Bella?" I was interrupted from my reminiscing by Jasper, "What are you thinking about?" He questioned as I smiled up at him.

"I was thinking about how I was rescued and how my brother is now a wolf." On hearing this Jake, who had been running at my side, let out a strange bark that I assumed was him laughing. Edward suddenly whispered something in Jasper's ear and he frowned. To my surprise he started to slow and soon we were alone.

"Jasper? What's wrong?" I asked him. I felt emotions swirling around me that were familiar but I couldn't place them at that moment.

"Jacob is your brother." He stated and I nodded, confused, "But he has feelings for you." He seemed angry and I frowned too.

"He _had_ feelings for me before we were brother and sister." I said slowly, still not sure what he was getting at.

"What do you mean before you were brother and sister?" He asked and I felt the suspicion in the air. A flash of hurt jolted through me as I realised he was doubting me.

"My parents adopted Jake when his father died in a car crash." he was still frowning and we had stopped altogether now. I could see the wolves up ahead glancing back at us uneasily and they too had stopped.

"I don't like it." Jasper admitted and I felt another flash of pain.

"What's not to like?" I cried and the wolves' ears pricked up, "He used to have feelings for me and then he was adopted into my family and he cared for me as a big brother!" I was getting angry now and my voice was raising which meant the wolves could hear us. I saw a form get up and pace away into the darkness and I knew Jake was upset by something.

"Bella! Edward can read minds! Do you not remember that?" Jasper was angry too and I twisted until I was standing on solid ground rather than suspended in his arms.

"What do you mean by that?" I cried as we scowled at each other.

"I mean that Edward can see how he's thinking about you and I can feel how he's feeling as he thinks about you. Trust me those are not brotherly feelings!" We were both getting close to yelling now and I cringed away from him.

"I don't believe you!" I shouted, "How could you say that about Jake?" I accused him and glared at him once more before running off in the direction Jacob had gone. I could hear voices behind me, crying for me to come back but there was no sound of pursuit.

"Jake!" My breath caught in my throat and I realised tears were pouring down my face. Jasper and I had never fought before. "Jake! Where are you?" A figure stepped out in front of me and I skidded to a stop.

"Bells? What happened?" I threw myself into his arms as I cried and he soothed me and stroked my hair gently.

"Jasper and I were fighting and he was accusing you and I was defending you and now I don't know what to do." I sobbed and he held me away slightly so he could see my face.

"Well first you need to stop crying." he said as he wiped at the tears on my face, "And then you need to stand back so I can phase without you getting hurt. You're going to ride home on my back." He explained when I looked confused. I sniffled slightly as he wiped up the last tear and then I stood back like he'd asked. I closed my eyes and a minute later the huge russet wolf stood before me. He crouched lower than before and I climbed clumsily onto his back. I was fighting tears again and Jake waited until I was settled before running back the way we had come.

"Bella!" Edward suddenly appeared in front of us and I looked at him carefully. "Everyone was really worried. Are you okay?" His voice dropped lower and became quieter as he asked and I assumed he didn't want anyone to hear.

"I'm fine but I think we should get home fast." I said. I could see a messy head of blonde hair behind him and I looked down at the back of Jake's head.

"Bella I'm so sorry." I didn't look up at his voice, "Please. I didn't mean to insult you or your brother." I ignored him and told Jake to get us home.

During the journey Jasper was constantly beside me and apologising but I didn't listen to a word he said, instead focusing on the scenery that I could barely see in the darkness. Finally the familiar house loomed out of the darkness and I felt Jake slide to a stop. The door slammed open and Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Demetri, Carlisle and, to my surprise, Angela poured out of the house and into our midst. Alice reached me first and she pulled me off Jake with surprising strength.

"Bella!" She sobbed into my shoulder, "We were so worried! Don't ever do that to me again!" She cried and continued sobbing on my shoulder until she was pulled off me. Rose's arms immediately replaced hers.

"Bella!" She cried like her sister, "Are you alright? It was so scary!" She was sobbing too and then Emmett hugged me around her.

"She'll be fine!" he boomed, "She's Bellabear" She's tough!" His voice broke on his nickname for me but he didn't let it effect him. Esme then pulled me away and into her motherly embrace. She said nothing and we just stood there crying together. Behind us I could hear Carlisle checking everyone was okay.

"What injuries does she have?" His soft voice carried and I turned out of Esme's arms to see him facing Jasper.

"We don't see any injuries on her apart from a cut on her neck." He responded stiffly. He wasn't looking at me and I wondered whether he was angry at me. Alice noticed this and her eyebrows turned down.

"Bella what…?" She started to ask but Rose shushed her hurriedly and I realised that she too had noticed that something was amiss.

"Bella let's get you inside. I know you won't want to talk about what happened yet but we should at least get you warm." I nodded blindly and was lead into the house. Someone pushed me down onto a sofa and a hot mug was pushed into me hands. I sipped it and immediately felt better. I looked up to see my friends and family looking at me with concern. Alice was beside me with Demetri at her feet and Rosalie was sitting on Emmett's lap beside Alice. On the next sofa Angela and Edward were sitting together with Jasper at their feet. Esme and Carlisle were sitting with Angela's mother and the wolves who had phased were sprawled in various positions on the floor. I finished my drink and they looked at me expectantly.

"Jasper dropped me off at home at the end of school and then left and I made myself a cup of coffee before going upstairs to put my stuff away and take my shoes off. My window was open even though I hadn't opened so I closed it and then turned around to see a person in black lying on my bed which caused me to drop my coffee on my foot." I paused, frowning, and pulled my sock off to examine my foot.

Alice winced as she saw the burn on my foot and several others hissed. I wondered how I hadn't noticed the pain of it before. Jacob stood up and went through to the kitchen and we heard him rummaging around a bit before he came back with some ice wrapped in a towel. He sat at my feet and pressed the ice to my foot.

"Thanks Jake." I sighed and looked at Jasper. He was staring at Jacob with a murderous expression. I stood up swiftly and Jake jumped aside.

"Jasper?" I asked sweetly, "Can I speak to you outside please?" Without waiting for an answer I hobbled out of the house and onto the porch. I stopped at the top of the steps, confused about how to go further. A sigh broke the night silence and Jasper lifted me into his arms.

"Hey!" I cried, "Put me down!" he rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. He set me down on a bench a couple of hundred metres from the house. Then he sat next to me and waited.

"I'm sorry for earlier." I began, "But you have to understand that what you said upset me a lot. Though Jacob did have feelings for me before he doesn't feel that way anymore." Jasper started to interrupt but I held my finger up and silenced him, "Let me finish. Even if he does still feel a tiny amount of love towards me I don't care. I will always think of him as my brother because he cares for me like no-one ever has. When our parents fought he would comfort me and if I ever got bullied at school he would stop me crying and make me feel better. If I fell over he would be the one standing with an ice pack on whatever I'd hit and he'd be teasing me. Nothing you tell me can change that he is my brother." I finished and we sat in silence for a bit. Suddenly Jasper's hands found my waist and he pulled me onto his lap.

"Bella I'm sorry that I overreacted." He said softly, "After nearly losing you forever tonight you can understand that I'm a bit on edge. I just worry that someone's going to take you away from me again." He whispered into my hair and I relaxed into him.

"No-one will ever part me from you again if I can help it." I promised and he pulled back to smile at me.

"No-one will ever be dumb enough to come between us again." He chuckled before kissing me sweetly.

Eventually we pulled away from each other and Jasper stood up with me in his arms.

"Come on." He said, "I'll bet everyone is wanting to hear the rest of your story. Me included." I giggled and he carried me back into the house. Everyone smiled at seeing me in Jasper's arms apart from Jacob who averted his face. We sat back down on the sofa next to Alice and she grinned at me. Jake picked up his towel full of ice again and pressed it back onto my foot but he refused to look at me.

"You were just saying how you dropped your coffee on your foot." Alice piped up helpfully.

"Right. Well I tried to get away from the person on the bed but the door had been locked and then I fell over my bedding and got tangled in it. The person tied me up and took the ring off me." At this I stopped and looked at Jasper, "Where's the ring?" I asked and he looked at Alice who opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Carlisle.

"Which ring is this?" He asked curiously and Alice frowned.

"Jasper I thought you had it?" She questioned.

"I think I put it back on the bedside table." He said thoughtfully.

"I'll go and get it." Alice struggled to get up but Demetri was already standing.

"I'll go. You stay here." He said and disappeared.

"I'm still confused. What ring are we talking about?" Carlisle asked again and Edward explained how Mike had been annoying me at lunch so Jasper slipped his ring onto my finger and made it sound like we were engaged. I'd never taken it off.

"It's not there." Demetri came back down the stairs and took his place in front of Alice. We all frowned but Jasper shook his head and nudged me.

"Go on Bella."

"Well after the ring was gone the person lifted me up and flew through the window; causing it to shatter. I caught my arm on a jagged piece of glass which caused me to bleed and I eventually passed out from the smell. When I woke up I was tied to the bedpost and Victoria was in the room holding a knife. She was going to question me but then three other vampires showed up and said they were there to take over." I paused here, not sure how to continue.

"Bella?" I jumped as Carlisle spoke, "What were the names of these three vampires?"

"Kate, Jane and Alec. Why?" I asked as his face scrunched into a frown.

"What did they do to you?" His voice was very serious.

"They questioned me about you and Edward and Jasper." I said quietly.

"Did you answer their questions?" Carlisle seemed intent on a certain answer and I frowned.

"I did answer after some…persuasion." I replied uncertainly and his frown deepened even more if that was possible.

"Who?" He demanded and my face scrunched up in confusion, "Who was the one to…persuade you?"

"Kate mainly." Jasper was very tense and I put my hand on his cheek to try and calm him.

"What do you mean mainly? What else happened?"

"Alec made a knife move through the air of its own free will." I whispered, "That's how my throat was cut. He got angry because I refused to answer his questions. They had stopped breathing but Victoria came in to tell us that jasper was outside and she wasn't holding her breath. She tried to attack me but Kate stopped her and she and Jane got her out of the room. Somehow Victoria had managed to scratch my head and I was bleeding badly and Alec started to react to my blood. Jane came back in and slapped him and then she put bandages over where I was bleeding. They started questioning me again and this time it was Jane. Kate came back in and told us that Edward and Jasper were very close and Jane decided to make me scream more. The pain was unbelievable. The images." I closed my eyes as a tear escaped and buried my head in Jasper's shoulder. He gently me at arms length and examined my head carefully before kissing the wound. We were all silent for a bit until Emmett broke the silence.

"What happened after that?" I was surprised to hear that his voice sounded strangely cracked and I looked round to see that the women who could cry all had tears pouring down their faces.

"They made me scream more and then they injected me with something. Jane noticed I was still conscious before she left and she made me feel the pain once more, worse than before. I blacked out and then I woke up with Edward in the room." I couldn't speak anymore so I let the others tell the rest of the story between them. Jasper skipped out our fight and soon enough we were all sitting silently. Esme stood up and stretched.

"Who wants a drink?" She mumbled sleepily and everyone made noises of assent. Jake jumped up to help but before he disappeared entirely from view I caught a glimpse of his face and it was wet with tears.

**So this chapter was shorter than the last by a long shot but I think it's, I don't know, sweet? That's the word that springs to mind. There will be an epilogue and then an A.N after that thanking everyone and telling you whether or not there's going to be a sequel.**


	35. The much longer than planned epilogue

**Here it is as promised- The Epilogue! Dun dun DUNNN! Lol I'm really hyper! It's been mentioned about doing something in Jake's POV so I may do that but I'm not sure yet. Watch this space.**

**BPOV**

"Bella! Bella! Wake up!" There were two loud thumps and two bodies landed on my bed.

"Come on Bella! Come on! Do you want to miss the game?" Alice was shrieking at me while Rosalie shook me.

"Ungh." I mumbled and turned over. I heard twin sighs behind me.

"We really didn't want to have to do this…" Alice began.

"But you really leave us no choice." Rosalie completed and then there was a short pause.

Suddenly I was drenched in absolutely freezing water. I screamed and shot into an upright position.

"Alice! Rosalie!" I shrieked.

"Sorry Bella but it was necessary!" They replied with evil grins. My bedroom door slammed open.

"Wuzzgoinon?" Jacob stumbled into the room and scanned it carefully for any signs of danger. His gaze landed on me in my soaked pyjamas and he blushed as the corners of his mouth quirked up into a grin.

"So, uh, Bells. Were you just too tired to get out of bed and go to the shower?" I blushed to as his eyes swept over me once hoping I wouldn't notice. I did.

"Out." I pointed and he grinned cheekily at me before backing out into the hall.

"I'll be on the beach if anyone needs me." He called.

"What on earth is going on between you and Jake?" Rosalie was still settled at the end of my bed, away from the water.

"Yeah I know. When you started telling your story he wasn't crying at all but when you left with Jasper he went outside too, through the back." Alice chirped.

"Yeah and he came back in before you two did and he looked really upset but he wouldn't say anything." Rose and Alice seemed to be developing some freaky ability to read each other's minds and finish the other's sentences.

"And over the past few days he's been really distant. Even Emmett and Demetri say so."

"I talked to Seth and Leah from the reservation. They say he's been spending a lot of time as a wolf but he won't speak to them." They seemed to be finished and looked at me with expectant expression. I looked back at them, dumbfounded.

"Well?" They demanded simultaneously, "What's going on?" I was incredibly freaked out by this point. Rose and Alice were finishing each others sentences, well that wasn't unusual but it was freaky. Jake was acting very weird. Jasper had said that Jake still had feelings for me…

"Oh no!" I cried, slapping my hand to my face.

"Bella what's wrong?" Alice was up and by my side in an instant, staring at me anxiously.

"I need to go." I whispered, "Got to talk to Jake. Privately." I turned numbly for the door and was about to run down the stairs when a warm hand caught my wrist.

"Bella you can't go now!" Rosalie spun me round and pushed me back into my room.

"Why not? This is urgent!" I cried beseechingly.

"Well for starters you're in tiny pyjamas that are stuck to you like a second skin." Alice started.

"Granted that is our fault but you couldn't go anyway." Rosalie concluded mysteriously.

"Why not!" I shrieked again and they both rolled their eyes at me.

"Well first of all there's the football game that Emmett, Edward and Jasper are playing in and then…" They were both speaking to me like I was a two year old who was asking a really obvious question.

"We're going shopping for prom dresses! Remember prom? It's tomorrow and we don't have anything to wear!" Alice squealed as she threw something at me from the wardrobe. I didn't even bother to look at what I was meant to be wearing as I walked into the bathroom to change. I came out two seconds later and slipped a pair of flats on. I headed for the stairs again.

"Where do you think you're going?" Alice shrieked from behind me. There was the sound of running feet and I landed on the floor with an 'oomph'.

"Alice get off!" I muttered.

"No way! You have to come to this game and support Jasper! Remember Jasper? Your boyfriend? You can't just stand him up!" I felt Alice's weight lift and I stumbled to my feet.

"He'll understand. I need to talk to Jake." I walked in the general direction of the stairs and started down them.

"Bella! So help me! I will push you down those stairs if you do not get up here right this instant!" Alice yelled at me and I paused.

"Sorry _mum_." I stressed the word, "But I need to talk to my brother." With that I ran down the stairs, miraculously not falling flat on my face, and out the front door which I then proceeded to slam behind me. I headed towards the little car that Jake had driven up here but realised I didn't have my keys so I stuffed my hands in my pockets and started walking.

"Bella!" I turned at my name being called and saw a tall figure with black hair coming towards me, had I found Jake already? Then the figure got closer and I realised I was being trailed by Seth Clearwater.

"What's up Seth?" I really wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Nothing really. Just saw you walking and decided to walk with you." He shrugged but I glared at him suspiciously.

"What?!" He cried as we walked.

"Why are you really here? You live down on the res." I said and he stopped so that we were facing each other.

"Now why would you think I didn't tell you the truth? How do you know I don't just walk here on a…Saturday morning." He said innocently and I scowled at him.

"Seth you live in La Push." I said.

"Yes and? Your point there being?" He teased me as my eyes narrowed. I turned around and started walking away from him.

"Hey wait! Bella come back! I was just kidding!" I heard footsteps and he was in front of me.

"Well then tell me." I sat down on a nearby rock and looked up at him expectantly.

"Tell you what?" His face scrunched up in confusion.

"Urgh! Why you're following me!" I cried as he sat beside me.

"Oh right that." He mumbled, not meeting my eyes.

"Seth." I said warningly.

"What would you say if I told you that I was following you because I was worried about you and scared for you? That I didn't want you to be hurt again." He whispered quietly, still not meeting my eyes. I sat, shocked, for a moment and then stood abruptly and continued on my path to the beach.

"No wait! Bella!" He cried and ran after me. My hand, previously trailing through thin air, was encased in another larger, warmer hand. "Bella please let me explain." I shook him off and carried on walking until I was at the edge of the rolling waves. I took off my flats and waded in until the water was swirling around my knees. I was grateful for once that Alice had put me in a skirt. I didn't have to look round to know that Seth stood beside me.

"Explain." I said tersely without even glancing at him.

"you can understand people being worried about you after what you've gone through." he started and I nodded, still not looking at him. "But what I feel is different. I transformed into a wolf a year after your last visit to Esme and Alice and Rosalie. I did everything I had to do and went everywhere I had to but something was missing. I listened to the stories at the bonfires and they explained about a thing called 'imprint'. Do you know what that is?" he asked and I had to look at him.

"No, I've never heard of it." I replied and returned to staring at the sea.

"It's a process a wolf goes through when he meets his soul mate." I could tell he was about to say more but I interrupted.

"Why are you telling me this." I asked even though I was sure I didn't want to know.

"The first time I saw you after you came back was last week when you came into the basement on Jake's back. I saw every injury you had and I felt a murderous rage rise through me. I wanted to kill every bloodsucker who had hurt you and I wanted to do it by myself even though they were already long gone. And then I looked at your face and everything melted away. The rage, the anger and the twisting hate. All that mattered was you and that you were happy. I felt like nothing else mattered in the world except for you." I was watching his face from the corner of my eye and as he spoke his face lit up. We turned towards each other in the same second but I was still so confused.

"You said that nothing mattered apart from me and my happiness right?" I checked and he nodded with a face-stretching grin plastered across his features.

"Well at the moment I need to talk to my brother. What would make me happy would be if you left me alone." I didn't mean to say it so coldly and his face crumpled.

"Please Bella. I only want to see you happy." He whispered. I stared up into his eyes and wondered if this was some sort of twisted joke but there was nothing but pure honesty there.

"Seth…" I started but his arms were wrapping around my waist and his head was very slowly coming closer to mine…

"HEY!" Seth jumped away from me startled and I sucked in a deep breath, "Get away from her!" Jake's voice continued to ring out across the beach and I could hear the splashing as he ran through the water towards us. He shoved himself between me and Seth.

"Get out of here." he growled and there was a strange double layer to his voice. Seth stood glaring at him for a moment and then turned on his heel and ran into the woods. Jake turned to me and I flinched away from his anger. His features cleared.

"Sorry." He muttered, "Are you okay?" He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to his chest. Seeing him made me remember why I'd come out here in the first place. Oh if only I'd listened to Alice.

"I'm fine." I murmured softly, "Just a little shocked that's all." He held me at arms length and inspected me for any signs of harm.

"Did he hurt you?" he demanded and I shook my head before pulling away from him completely and wading out of the cold water. Jake soon caught up and I followed him to a large piece of driftwood that we used as a seat. We sat in silence for a long time and then Jake sucked a breath in and I looked at him. His expression was conflicted, like he was trying to fight a storm.

"Jake what's wrong?" I asked, alarmed. He was shaking slightly and I put my hand on his arm to calm him down. He focused and looked at me.

"Just seeing him there. Touching you. Almost kissing you." He snarled, his hands curling into tight fists as his shaking resumed. I took his chin in my hand and forced him to look at me.

"Calm." I whispered and he shook himself, "I'm fine." He relaxed as he stared at me.

"Are you sure?" I wasn't sure why we were both whispering but it seemed like the right thing to do.

"I'm sure. Are you okay? You've been so distant lately." He shook his head so my hand released his chin and he turned to stare at the waves.

"I heard what Jasper said to you." He mumbled, "The night you returned home. When you went outside with him I went out through the back door and eavesdropped. Bells even if I do still feel a tiny bit of love towards you I will always be your big brother." He whispered and I stared at him incredulously; had he just admitted to still being in love with me? He didn't look at me and I jumped as he stood up suddenly. He held his hand out to me.

"Come on. Alice and Rose will be worrying and you've got a game to go to." I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet. He didn't let go for a while and we stood staring at each other until his phone buzzed.

_I'm walkin' on sunshine! Whoa oh!_

_I'm walkin' on sunshine! Whoa oh!_

_I'm walkin' on sunshine! Whoa oh!_

_And don't it feel good?_

Jacob sighed and flipped his phone open.

"Hi Alice." he muttered into the speaker. Then he proceeded to hold the phone away from his ear as Alice's shrill voice screamed through it.

"_Where's Bella?! Where is she?! Is she okay?! Is she safe?! Answer me if you want to have children!" _I laughed quietly but Jacob's eyes were wide with fright.

"Whoa! Calm down, stop blasting my eardrum and don't threaten me like that again!" He cried back and her voice poured out again.

"_I'm not kidding! Answer me!"_ I rolled my eyes and grabbed the phone from him.

"Alice I'm fine." I said and held the phone away from my ear like Jake had done.

"_Oh thank goodness! We were getting so worried! I thought I told you to never do that to me again!" _I hesitated and then pulled the phone back to my ear.

"Alice I told you I was going to talk to Jake and he told us earlier that he'd be at the beach. Remember?" I waited while she thought about it.

"_Right, so are you done talking yet? Are you on your way home? I think we can still make it to the game before it starts." _She jabbered on and on and Jake sighed as he tugged the phone free of my hand.

"Al? Be waiting on the porch ok? We'll be there in a minute." He clicked the phone shut and pulled his shirt off **(All Jake fans go ahhhhhhh- me included)** and I frowned at him.

"Uh Jake what are you doing?" I asked as he started to pull his shoes off.

"I said we'd be home in a minute. You really didn't think we'd get home that fast walking at this pace did you?" He flashed one of his stellar smiles at me. "We're going to the game. Wolf style." I stood there, mouth open as he disappeared into a bush. I heard a small explosion and then the russet wolf came running back to my side. I caught sight of the small glint in his eye and then his head came down and he somehow flicked me onto his back.

"Jake!" I complained but his body shook with silent laughter and he ran in the direction of the house/

Rosalie and Alice were waiting on the porch as promised and their eyes grew huge at the sight of me.

"Bella what's going on?" Rosalie squeaked as they cautiously approached us.

"We've got a football game to get to." I suddenly looked down at my outfit, "Apparently we're cheerleaders." Alice giggled happily.

"Your not actually going to be doing the cheering with the squad, Your going to be sitting in the front row cheering on our boys with all your might with Rose beside you. I'm the cheer captain and if we don't hurry we're going to miss the game.

"That's why Jake is wolf-form. Even your Porsche wouldn't get us there on time." Impossibly their eyes grew wider. To my surprise Rose shrugged and climbed on behind me. Alice seemed to be frozen and then she sighed.

"Fine but if this messes my hair up you will pay." Jake stood from his crouch and suddenly a thought occurred to me.

"Won't Edward and Jasper be mad if Jake shows up? What with the whole thing between wolves and vampires I mean." To my surprise Alice and Rose laughed.

"You're so forgetful Bella!" Rose gasped, "Don't you remember that this game is between Forks High and the La Push wolves? It's only wolves playing for the other team." She explained but I was still confused. Alice saw my expression and laughed again.

"One of the most vital La Push players is sitting out due to an injury they got when they were rescuing you. Leah won't fill in because she's going to be watching Paul to make sure he doesn't move around too much and all the other wolves who could have played are busy. Besides Jake wanted to play." She shrugged and I turned to watch the forest we were running through flash by. We arrived at the school in no time.

"Hey!" Jasper and Edward met us at the entrance to the stands, all ready to go. "I nearly thought you weren't coming." he said as he pulled me off Jake's back while Edward helped the other two down.

"I wouldn't want to miss you guys getting your butts kicked." I teased as we ran inside. He lead me to my seat and kissed me before running to the middle of the field where everyone was waiting.

"Popcorn?" Demetri leaned forwards from his seat behind us with a huge bucket of popcorn in his hands.

"Mm yes please!" I reached for it enthusiastically and held onto it while Demetri climbed down into a seat beside Rose.

"You girls excited?" He asked as we munched.

"You bet! Emmett is gonna shine! The boy may not be the brightest but he sure can play football!" Rosalie cried as the cheerleaders danced and chanted. I tried to forget that Seth was staring at me as I answered too.

"I agree Rose but there's still the possibility of the wolves winning. Jasper, Edward and Emmett are only three people and then there's the rest of their team who don't really look up to tackling a La Push boy. The La Push team is all wolf remember." They both laughed at that and then we leaned back to watch the game unfold.

Half-time came around quickly with a dead tie and Jasper, Edward and Emmett jogged over to sit with us. After a small hesitation Jake and some of the other Quileute boys joined us while we watched Alice and her cheer squad.

"Hey! We're back!

The best is yet to come!

F-H-S Look out for number 1!

Excellence, perfection, teamwork, success!

Forks High School, a step above the rest!

Pride and spirit!

Need we say more?

F-H-S We rock the floor!"

Everyone clapped and shouted as they finished in a pyramid with Alice perched proudly on the top. She winked at us and flipped off. The La Push cheerleaders did a few routines while the Forks squad got some rest. Everyone in our little group was laughing and chattering happily but I noticed Edward glancing at Seth with a disbelieving expression on his face. I would have buried my face in my hands right there if Jasper hadn't been sitting with his arm around me. Apparently Seth had forgotten Edward's ability and was thinking about our morning at the beach. Edward's eyes flicked over to me and his eyebrows rose. Luckily Jasper and Emmett were laughing about something and he didn't notice.

I glanced sharply at him, warning him with my eyes and an emotion I didn't recognise flickered across his features before his face became a mask and he turned away. I knew he was going to be watching me carefully after this.

"Bella I have to go." Jasper stood, dropped a chaste kiss onto my forehead and jogged onto the field with the others. Alice came and flopped into his vacant seat. She immediately grabbed a bottle of water and drank until she stopped panting.

"Did you see that?" She squeaked breathlessly, "We totally showed those La Push girls! And they call themselves cheerleaders!" I let her babble on until the whistle blew and I hushed her. It started off well for the wolves with Jake getting possession of the ball frequently but then the tables turned as Jasper stole the ball and made off down hill. After that the game evened up but I wasn't paying much attention. I was too busy thinking about all that had happened this morning and the emotion that had crossed Edward's face. I didn't notice the game had ended until the stands around me exploded in a roar of applause. I dragged myself to my feet and join in as enthusiastically as I could.

Jasper found me straight away and kissed me in front of everyone.

"We won Bella!" He cried, "We won!" I wasn't really listening to him talk about the game, he didn't notice as he was surrounded by the adoring crowd, I was watching two large figures walk away as slowly as they could manage until they could bear it no more and flat out sprinted for the woods. I faintly heard an explosion and saw some shreds of fabric float to the ground as Seth and Jacob tore away into the forest.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Bella!" Alice was jumping up and down in excitement as I made my way carefully around the store with three coffees in my hand. "Over here! Over here! I've found the perfect dress for you!" A sigh escaped my mouth but thankfully she didn't hear me. This was the 22nd "perfect" dress she had found.

"No Alice! No full length dresses! You know I find it hard to walk even without a long skirt to fall over!" She looked at me with her puppy dog eyes.

"But Bella." She whined, "It's so pretty!" I had to admit it was beautiful. The top section was all straps crossed over each other in blue and a small bit of white. The blue flowed out until it reached about hip-length and then it faded into white and into turquoise half-way down the mannequin's calf.

"No." I said firmly and turned away from it. "There's nothing here, let's go somewhere else." She opened her mouth to complain but Rose appeared at my elbow and rescued me.

"Alice she's right. And besides this means we can go and drink our coffee." Alice immediately started bouncing on the spot at the mention of coffee.

"Caramel latte for you." I handed Alice a steaming cup and turned to Rose, "Mocha for you and I keep the cappuccino." We sat down on a nearby bench and started drinking while Rose and Alice discussed the dresses we had seen so far. Eventually we stood up and continued our hunt.

Alice had been complaining about my limits in the first few shops but she had stopped now although she still muttered things under her breath.

"No metallic, shiny dresses. No sequin covered dresses. No pink, yellow or orange dress. No dot covered ones and none shorter than mid-thigh. No giant bows either. Or weird fussy collars. Or padded shoulders. Fringe, no. Slashed fabric, no." There had been a couple more I'd said and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Bella you've not given me anything at all to work with!" She had cried.

"Bella! Come here!" I was interrupted from my musings by Rose throwing a dress at me and pushing me into the closest dressing-room.

I shrugged out of my clothes and pulled the dress over my head.

"Rose you're the best!" I exclaimed as I examined myself in the mirror. It was a very simple dress, blue with thick black straps that crossed over my back. A V neckline with a thick black band beneath it and then the dress fell to mid-thigh. **(outfits on my profile)**

"Well come out here so we can see you!" Alice called and I shifted the curtain out of the way. They sighed as I came into view and I did a little twirl with my arms above my head.

"That's perfect!" Rose cried.

"Now it's our turn!" Alice cried and they pushed past me into the changing room.

Alice came out first on a short black dress with studs around the waist band and on the thin straps that crossed her back. The skirt was the same length as mine but tutu styled so it flared out.

Rose was, of course, wearing a red dress. It was strapless satin and unremarkable until it reached the skirt which was many layers of fabric, folded to make it look incredible. The skirt fell longer than ours, reaching to just above her knee. Alice squealed happily.

"We look gorgeous!" She screamed, "Now we need to pay for these and find some equally gorgeous shoes!" We hurried to change and pay and then we were on our way to the shoe shops.

Alice quickly found a pair of four-inch black heels with several straps and Rose was next with some red heels with a detailed front. It took me a while to find the perfect pair but eventually the reached out to me.

They were simple shoes, just blue courts with the same height heels as Rose. There was a cute blue bow on the front, made of a shiny blue plastic kind of thing that I loved.

Eventually we headed back to the car with shoes, dresses, jewellery and bags as well as some sweets for the party we were having tonight in celebration of the game.

"That was so much fun! Oh Bella I got you an outfit for the party!" Alice flung a bag in my direction as we were unpacking all of our stuff. That explained why she'd had more bags than Rosalie and me.

To my surprise it was a relatively simple outfit, a long shirt that hit the top of my thigh with a thick belt around the middle and some loose black shorts. However I did not like the shoes she chose for me.

"Come on Bella! They're awesome!" She cried as she waved the shoes in front of my face. They were black peep-toe ankle boots with weird mesh bits. They were also 5 inches high.

"Please Bella?" She pouted adorably and then an evil grin came onto her face, "If you don't I'll get Edward to tell me what you were glaring at him for this morning." She threatened and horror washed over me. How did she even see that? She was on top of a pyramid at the time. Luckily Rose was in the bathroom doing her make-up so she wouldn't hear.

"You wouldn't." I was happy to find that my voice was low and even rather than high and shaky like I'd been expecting.

"I would." She replied as she put the finishing touches to her hair. Her dress was grey with a plunging neckline and she'd accessorised it with a black beaded necklace. Her shoes were black suede lace-up ankle boots.

Rose was in a black mini with a thick waist and gentle pleats and she had teamed it with a simple white vest under the skirt and bright pink peep-toe platforms.

We all had on the same make-up apart from our lip colour: smoky eyes and black liner. Rose had on bright pink lip gloss to match her shoes, Alice was wearing a subtle yet shimmery shade of peach and mine were a medium red.

"Girls we look fabulous!" Alice cried as we showed off to each other, "Now let's go down and help Mum put the finishing touches to the party!"

By the time we were finished decorating the living room had transformed completely. There were disco lights everywhere and a huge music system with a dance floor in front of it. Food tables were spread around the edges of the room and I had to say Esme had outdone herself with the food. There was even a giant cake with the Forks High uniform on it.

"Esme this is awesome!" I cried as she crept up the stairs to get out of the way, "Thank you so much."

"Your welcome. Has anyone seen Jacob lately?" She asked from the top of the stairs.

"No I haven't seen him since the end of the game." Alice replied and I wondered if she'd seen him run off too.

"I'll go down to the beach and see if he's there." I turned for the door and opened it just as Emmett put his hand up to knock.

"Hey Bells! Leaving already?" He swept me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Emmett…can't…breathe." I gasped until Jasper tugged me out of his brother's arms and folded me into his own.

"Like Emmett said: you leaving already darlin'?" He asked with his southern twang.

"Yeah I need to find Jake." I said as I pulled out of his arms and started back on my course to the beach.

"Alright. I'll see you inside." I could hear some doubt in his voice but put it behind me as I stepped onto the sand.

"Jake?" I called, "You out here?" I scanned the beach in the fading light but could see nothing so I turned back to the house that was now full of people. Somehow Alice found me in the crowd.

"Hey." She panted, "You find him?"

"Nah. I don't think he's out there." I replied and her eyebrows drew low on her forehead. She dragged me onto the dance floor and we danced a bit and then she dragged me off to the edge of the room.

"Did you see the way he took off this morning?" She asked when we stopped by a food table. "Who was that running with him?"

"Yeah I saw it. I think Seth went with him." I shrugged even though I knew it had been Seth. Suddenly I was angry. "Al I need some air. I'll be outside if you need me, ok?" I asked and she nodded before turning to dance with Demetri. I hurried through the kitchen and out the back door where I collapsed onto the bench in the garden.

Why was my life so complicated? My boyfriend's a vampire and my brother is a wolf. Why couldn't I just be a normal girl.

"Hey Bella." Jasper's familiar form appeared out of the darkness and he sat down next to me. "You alright darlin'?" He asked, draping his arm round my shoulders.

"Yeah I'm alright." I answered while curling into his side, "Just wondering when my life became so complicated." I sighed and he chuckled slightly.

"I wondered what was with all the confusion coming from out here. Your life probably got confusing when you met me." He said and we sat in silence for a while. The music changed and Jasper pulled me to my feet.

"May I have this dance?" He asked sincerely and I giggled.

"Of course!" He took my hand and we twirled around the garden crazily, laughing like mad.

"You feeling better now?" He asked when we stopped twirling. I beamed up at him.

"Yes I am. Now let's go inside and be sociable or Alice will send everyone out looking for me." I giggled and he laughed at me.

"Your wish is my command." He bowed with a smirk on his face and then ground disappeared from beneath me as he picked me up and threw me onto his shoulder.

"Hey!" I was giggling more madly than ever now, "Put me down!" I cried and pounded on his back with my fists.

"You trying to hurt me? That feels like someone's hitting me with a pillow." He teased as he set me down at the doorway and we walked in holding hands. People were gradually starting to leave now and the music had been turned down low. I scanned the room for Alice and found her slumped on a sofa, fast asleep.

"Bella we need to leave." Jasper tapped my shoulder and I whirled to face him as confusion painted my face.

"We do?" I asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Not you and I silly." he chuckled, "I mean Emmett, Edward and I." He laughed and twirled me round again.

"Ohh, ok!" I said and he laughed before bending in to kiss me. He planted one more light kiss on my lips before letting me go.

"I'll see you soon yeah?" he asked as Emmett and Edward stumbled past him.

"Soon as possible." I promised and he grinned before running to the car. He waved and then I closed the door and turned around to see Rose starting to clear up. I went over to Alice's sleeping form and shook her shoulder gently.

"Al? Al wake up." I whispered and she stirred, mumbled something and turned over, "Al if we don't get this mess cleaned up now we'll have to do it tomorrow and that means less getting read time for the prom." I whispered and was aware of Rose at my shoulder.

"3...2...1..." She counted down and right on time Alice sprang up from the sofa.

"Did someone say prom?" She cried and immediately started flying around the room tidying. Rose and I looked at each other, shrugged and cleared up the bits she missed. We were done in no time and the second we were finished Alice drooped back onto the sofa and started to snore lightly. Rose shook her head and started up the stairs towards her room. I sighed and scooped Alice up in my arms.

"Come on." I said to her lifeless form, "If you sleep like that you won't be able to dance tomorrow."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Bella wake up now or you will start your day wet and cold again!" Alice was jumping up and down on my bed in excitement. I yanked the covers up and over my chin and she fell onto the floor with a loud thump.

"Hey!" She protested and I could see her pouting in my mind, "Fine. I'll just go and get the water." I wasn't paying attention to what she was saying as I was halfway between sleeping and waking. Then I got soaked again.

"Alice!" I screamed but no-one came crashing through the door like yesterday. Alice seemed to realise this too.

"Isn't Jake here?" She asked, already on her feet on the way to the door. I was right behind her. His door was open and we peeked round it to see an empty bed and an empty room.

"Maybe he just went out for a morning run." Alice suggested quietly and led me back to my room.

_**5 hours later**_

"Girls!" Esme called, "Lunchtime." We had been in my room for 5 hours, scrubbing and oiling and buffing and every other thing you could imagine. The prom started at 5 at Alice was freaking out that we didn't have enough time.

"Alice calm." I muttered around a mouthful of pasta, "We'll be fine."

"Fine? Fine?!" She shrieked, "We only have four and a half hours left! Four when we've finished eating! We still have to do our hair and our make-up and get our dresses on and our shoes and jewellery. We do not have time!" She screeched and I blew a breath out.

"Listen to me." I said, pulling her back into her seat, "We. Will. Be. Fine." She huffed and started spooning pasta into her mouth before pulling us back upstairs to keep getting ready.

_**3 and a half hours later**_

"See. I told you we'd be fine." I said as I came out of the bathroom where I'd been getting dressed carefully so as not to ruin my hair or make-up. Alice threw a necklace over my head and tossed some earrings at me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Your psychic." She said, "Hurry up and put those on. We need to get you into your shoes." She said as she fastened a small black choker around her neck. Rose came hurrying into the room looking gorgeous but stressed.

"The guys are here." She explained as she pushed silver earrings through her ears. Alice shrieked and threw some things in my bag which she then pushed towards me.

"Shoes." She commanded, "Now." I obliged and pulled my phone out of my bag.

"I need to make a quick phone call." I told them and headed out onto the balcony without another word.

"_Hello?" _Quil picked up after a few rings.

"Hi Quil." I said hastily, "Has there been any sign of Jake or Seth?" I asked.

"_No sorry. Whenever we go on patrol they either ignore us or phase back. Sorry Bella but they really don't want to talk to anyone right now." _He replied and I sighed.

"Thanks Quil. See you." I distantly heard him say good-bye and then I hung up and dashed back into my room to finish the "mission" as Alice called it.

Fifteen minutes later we were ready.

"I'll go down first." Alice was telling us how we were going to go down the stairs, "Then Rose. Then you." She pointed to me, "Try not to fall Bella." She pleaded and then turned to face into the living room. I heard Esme sigh as Alice descended and Demetri and Emmett wolf-whistled jokingly before Esme took several dozen photos.

"You look beautiful." I heard Demetri say before Rose followed Alice's footsteps. I could practically hear Emmett's jaw dropping open and I giggled quietly. The snap of Esme's camera stopped and I knew it was my turn. I placed one foot on the first step with my hand resting on the banister. At first my eyes were resting on my feet but I heard someone suck in a breath and looked from my feet straight into Jasper's remarkable eyes.

"Bella." He breathed, catching me as I stumbled down the last step, "You are beyond words tonight." Esme's camera clicked and I blushed as I turned to look at everyone. Jasper was wearing a white shirt but he'd left the top three buttons undone and there was a loose black blazer on top. Dark jeans encased his legs and ended in navy Converse. Emmett and Demetri were dressed similarly but Demetri was wearing a blue blazer and a black tie with little studs around the knot to match Alice's dress. Emmett was in a black blazer but his shirt was silver and he was wearing a bright red tie. I stifled a laugh. Apparently Alice had been busy making sure everyone co-ordinated.

Jasper leaned down and kissed my forehead carefully as Esme snapped away and I giggled as I looked deeply into his eyes.

"Come on princess." He teased, "Your carriage awaits." He swept his arm towards the door and I laughed and tucked my arm through his. Emmett and Demetri were close behind with Rose and Alice but the three of us stopped dead as we saw what was waiting for us.

Jasper had not been kidding. There was a large, open horse-drawn carriage waiting for us in the fading light. There was a team of three white horses, one with red ribbons plaited into its mane, one with blue and another with black. Alice, Rose and I squealed quietly at the same time so as not to scare the horses.

"Come on darlin'. The prom awaits!" Jasper lifted me into the carriage and sat beside me. We waited while Rose and Alice were lifted in and then Emmett and Demetri followed them before we were off, trotting through the empty streets.

"This is so romantic." Alice sighed and we nodded in agreement. All too soon we were pulling up at the school. Everyone's attention immediately focused on us and I gulped as I thought about getting down from the high carriage and dancing. Jasper sensed my fear.

"Don't worry." He whispered so no-one else could hear, "I won't let you fall." I smiled at him gratefully and then he lifted me down.

"Bella!" Angela waved at me from beside a silver Aston Martin that Edward was leaning against. Angela looked absolutely beautiful in a light green dress with a sequinned halter neck and a skirt that flowed to the knee.

"Angela!" I cried, dragging Jasper over to them, "You look fantastic!" She grinned and held out her foot so I could see her shoes clearly.

"You like?" She asked. Dark green heels that were taller than mine with a knotted peep-toe front.

"I love!" I cried.

"Thanks. You look incredible too!" She squealed and linked her arm through my free one. Edward took up her free arm and we walked in to the gym hall together.

"Wow they've transformed this place!" Angela and I said at the same time as we looked around in awe. It was definitely not recognisable as a gym hall.

"Edward what are they doing here?" I heard Jasper mutter and turned to him, concerned.

"Who?" I asked before Edward could answer. Jasper discreetly pointed out several giants in the room and I realised some of the wolves had come. I scanned the crowd anxiously for any sign of Jake or Seth but found none. Quil noticed me scrutinising the room and shook his head sadly as he mouthed 'sorry' at me.

"Bella darlin' you been havin' a hard time lately." Jasper spoke and I realised we were alone. I spotted Edward and Angela on the dance floor. Edward met my gaze and stared piercingly at me. "Let's dance. You need to forget about it all." He took my hand and led me into the midst of the dancers.

"Jasper I won't be able to dance in these shoes." I worried and he smiled gently.

"I promised I wouldn't let you fall remember?" He took my waist in his hands and lifted me slightly until I found myself resting on his feet. He grinned at me and then we were flying around the room. I caught sight of faces I knew in the crowd and I laughed when I saw Jessica and Lauren both in hideous neon pink dresses with identical scowls on their faces. Predictably they were staring at Edward and Jasper. I smirked and planted a solid kiss on Jasper's lips.

"Lauren and Jessica?" He asked as the corners of his mouth turned up.

"You guessed it." I laughed and he shook his head.

"No. Edward can read their minds remember. Look at Angela." Angela was glaring hard at her sisters whenever she could. She winked at me and kissed Edward like I had just done to Jasper. Jessica and Lauren got up and stomped outside as we laughed our heads off.

"Hey bro!" Suddenly Emmett was in front of us with Rose in tow. She looked very out of breath and her hair was coming down. I grinned at her and she grinned back.

"What's up Em?" Jasper paused in our dancing and I climbed carefully off his feet.

"We're doing a swap!" Emmett said proudly to Jasper, "I get Bella, you get Angela, Demetri gets Rosie and Edward gets the hyper pixie over there. Every new song and we swap again. So for instance next I get Angela and you get Alice." He pointed to where Alice was bouncing up and down on her heels. Jasper laughed and handed me over to Emmett before heading over to Angela and Edward and explaining the swap. Angela grinned as Edward's mouth turned down when he surveyed Alice. Emmett seemed to realise I wasn't going to do much in my heels so he set me on his feet like Jasper had done.

"Bells I have to say you look hot tonight!" he grinned at me but unfortunately we were dancing past Jasper and Rose with their partners at the moment. His compliment earned him a slap from both of them. He winced but grinned at me anyway and spun me like a child until my feet were flying through the air behind me. We were both giggling crazily when the song finished and Emmett set me back on the ground so Demetri could take over.

"You do look very nice tonight." He offered but he didn't seem to be up to the feet thing so we just kind of swayed on the spot while Emmett spun Angela until she was dizzy. Eventually the song ended and Edward came and took over.

I refused to look at him until he sighed and lifted me onto my feet and started spinning me away from prying ears. Well, mainly he was spinning us away from the Emmett and Alice zone because Alice had decided she wanted to fly so Emmett was just holding her hands and swinging her round and round while people edged away as fast as they could.

"Bella." Edward said and my attention focused on him. He opened his mouth but I shook my head, already knowing what was going to come.

"Edward I don't want to talk about it. Everything's so complicated that I just want to have this night with no problems." He was silent for a while and I thought he'd actually heeded my words and wasn't going to bother me. That thought disappeared quickly with his next words.

"Did you kiss Seth?" He murmured very quietly so no-one could hear us, not even those with extra-strong hearing.

"No." I said and refused to say more.

"He was thinking about it at the game yesterday. That's the only reason they lost because he wasn't focused. He was thinking about kissing you and it didn't seem like a fantasy, seemed like a memory." He said sharply and I realised we were now outside.

"Well we didn't actually kiss no matter what he was thinking." I denied but he raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't _actually _kiss? What do you mean by that?" He asked suspiciously and I sighed before pretending to zip my lips shut. However because he'd mentioned it I was now thinking about the scene in the sea.

"Oh so he was going to kiss you until Jacob interrupted." Edward mused and I gasped, "How interesting."

"I thought you couldn't read my mind!" I accused and he smiled sheepishly.

"Apparently I can now. It seems I couldn't when I…when I…" He stuttered and I sighed before completing his sentence.

"When you had feelings for me." I finished and he nodded.

"Exactly and it stayed that way until I met Angela. Then I could hear you loud and clear." he explained and it was turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Have you told anyone this?" I asked and he looked down.

"No." He muttered, "Not yet." I smiled as I realised I'd got him off the entire Seth subject. "Well you had until you started thinking about it again." Edward raised his head and grinned at me before opening his mouth to say more but luckily for me he was interrupted by a loud scream followed by several choicy curses. We immediately dashed inside to find Alice covered in punch and Emmett rolling on the ground with laughter even though he was covered from head to toe in food.

"What happened?" I asked Angela who was clutching her stomach as she laughed.

"Emmett put Alice on his shoulders and they were twirling around madly but then Emmett tripped over Jasper's foot and he landed on the buffet table while Alice landed in the punch bowl." She explained between laughs. I immediately looked at Jasper and he winked at me as he laughed. I made my way to his side and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"I thought I would get payback on Alice for torturing you for about 8 hours." He chuckled, "Emmett was just in the wrong place at the wrong time and helped out without knowing."

"Jasper Cullen I'm ashamed of you!" I scolded, but my anger was fake and I only whacked his shoulder Playfully which resulted in nothing but a sore hand for me. "I appreciate the thought though." I paused. "Actually I appreciate the entire thing!" I joined in everyone's laughter until my stomach hurt and then I stumbled forwards to a very angry Alice who was still yelling at Emmett.

"Come on Al." I chirped and she glowered at Emmett before turning to me, "We need to get you home and changed before the punch absolutely ruins that dress." She pouted.

"But Bella." She whined, "I need to get revenge on Emmett and I need to tell Jasper to keep his feet to himself!" I just laughed.

Rose appeared at my side and together we marched a very sticky Alice home.

**That was a lot longer than I had originally planned because I decided to stick some extra details in there that will be further explained in the sequel! Any questions you can put in reviews and I will answer as well as I can in the author's note that will tell you the name and summary of the sequel. Send me any questions or just tell me if you enjoyed it or not!**


	36. Author's Note

**I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'll answer the questions that I've been asked and if there's anything else you want to ask just review and I'll update it to here. Now for the questions already asked.**

**Are Seth and Bella going to end up together?**

That is something that will be answered in the sequel that I'm going to write! Sorry but revealing who Bella is going to be with would ruin the story!

**Did Jacob imprint on her too?**

Jake didn't imprint on Bella. He fell in love with her when they first met and when they became brother and sister he tried to put that love behind him but could never stop loving her in that way.

**What was wrong with Seth and Jake?**

Jake and Seth were both jealous of Jasper. They phased and ran away so they wouldn't be tempted to try and kill him. Seth is more angry than Jake because his soul mate is with another guy but Jake has some brotherly love for Bella, as well as the in love thing, so he's very protective of her and hates seeing her with Jasper because he knows that Jasper could kill her easily.

**Hope that's cleared some things up and any more questions will be answered as well as I can. Now for the thanks.**

**First I want to thank absolutely everyone who has read this story and reviewed it or put it on alert or favourite lists. I also want to thank the dozen or so people who have put me on author alert or favourite. Everytime I see a little email that tells me I'm on someone's favourite/alert author/story list it gives me the little boost I need to write some more.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Especially big thanks go to four people. My big sister, NAYLEV, who I love left me lots of reviews (all under different names of course). My best fanfic friend Claire, FantasyChick101, has supported me all the way through this story. Fallenstarshine (check out the profile) who is a recent Twilighter and has discovered he loves the books a lot. And of course, Sophie who encourage me to write more and more even when I wasn't sure what to do. (Actually she threatened to never speak to me again until I wrote another chapter and told her who had kidnapped Bella) Love you Soph!**

**Now for the sequel news!**

**Title: Rain Filled Her Eyes.**

**Summary: So life is great. At least three people are in love with me. Two of them are wolves and the third is my vampire boyfriend, Jasper. That's right, vampire. Weirder than that one of the wolves who is in love with me is my adopted brother Jake. And weirdest of all the final wolf has gone through a wolf process and apparently I'm his soul mate. Did I mention he and my brother have apparently disappeared off the face of the earth? There's issues with Renee and Charlie too. Yeah, my life is great.**

**I know it's telling you pretty much what you already know. Hope your looking forward to it! I'll post a note here telling you when the first chapter is up.**

**Thanks again everyone and check out the poll on my profile. Vote and tell me which character you love the most!**

**Ciao ciao for now!**


	37. PLEASE READ!

**Right I'm sorry but this isn't saying that the sequel is up, that will be the next AN!**

**Before I start writing the sequel (and yes I'm going to start it soon!) I have some questions I want to ask you guys. Number 1 is the most important.**

**1. Who do you want Bella to end up with? Jake? Seth? Jasper? Or someone else?**

**2. Do you think I should bring in some Charlie/Renee trouble or leave it out?**

**3. Should we have more Jake/Bella time?**

**4. Should Jake take his shirt off more? (Ok that's not vital to the story but I wanna know)**

**5. Will Edward and Angela last?**

**Those are my questions and I really hope you answer them. I'll start writing anyway but any answers may swing the plot differently!**


	38. Final Author's Note

**EVERYONE! THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE SEQUEL (RAIN FILLED HER EYES) IS UP NOW!!!!!!!!!!! Everyone cheer!**

**Thanks for all the help with the answers to the questions I asked, they've helped a lot. Hopefully there'll be a bit for everyone in the story so don't kill me if something happens that you don't like!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Once again thank you to everyone who has read this story that is now officially complete! Wow is it ok that I'm kinda proud of myself for actually finishing it?**

**THANK YOU!**


End file.
